In Darkness Undone, In Darkness Created
by The Key of Hope
Summary: When a Heartless is defeated, its heart goes into darkness. The same is true of the body of a Nobody. But what happens with these two things meet in the very thing that seperated them? My KH3 SXK, RXN Please RXR.
1. Chapter 1

A/N, ok, here I go with my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I hope that this will be a good attempt at writing a KH fic, but I make no promises right now. Please read and review, and I do appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but anyone who flames me will find their name and a response in something that I think every profile page should have, a response to flamers section, and if you have PM available, you will receive my response to you directly as well.

A/N (2) yes, these are back and fully re-mastered. I'm taking care of the little things such as lack of punctuation that plagues the first five chapters of this fic. Please enjoy. Big thanks goes out to Kai Saitou who pointed out the errors, and Kinpaginpa and Dimension Dude who told me about punctuation.

DISCLAIMER I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the characters, or any of the worlds, they all belong to their respected owners, trust me though, if I had a hold of the games, they would have a darker story, Sora and Kairi would just tell each other how they felt, and Chain of Memorys wouldn't have used a card battle system, and we would have gotten Final Mix over here too, and for the cherry on top, Birth by Sleep 358/2 days and Coded, wouldn't be the last three games in the series.

It had been six months since the last battle, the final battle against Xemnas. Sora and Riku both made it home just fine. Unfortunately for them, they got home just in time for school to start over again. They both re adapted to island life though pretty quickly, and now that school was out, they were free to do what ever they wanted. Riku had decided to hang out near the Paopu fruit tree, he had just gotten comfortable next to the tree when Sora came up behind him, "nothings changed, has it?" he asked.

"Nope, and nothing ever will" Riku replied.

"Hey Riku, what do you think it was, the door to light?" Sora asked, Riku got up and pointed at Sora's heart.

"This" was all he said.

"This?" Sora asked confused.

"Its always closer then you think" Riku said.

"SORA, RIKU!" A girls voice shouted out as she came running up, her red hair blowing as she ran towards them.

"What's up Kairi?" Sora asked, Kairi was catching her breath as she held a bottle. Inside was a letter, with a mouse head seal on it, "thats the kings seal!" Sora said, he quickly opened the bottle, undid the seal and started reading, soon after he began he noticed a streak of silver hair and a streak of red hair on either side of him reading the letter with him.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi_

_I'm so sorry, but I need your help again. I can't say what is going on in this letter in case it gets intercepted, but I need you three to come to Disney Castle right away. You should receive this letter about a week after I have sent it, so expect a Gummi Ship in two days. The only thing I can tell you is that we have a lot to discuss. Also, you will need to bring Kairi with you, we will need all the Keybearers we can get._

_With many apologies,_

_King Mickey_

_P.S. Beware the Rising Dawn and Falling Dusk_

All three Keybearers looked at the letter in disbelief, "maaan, just when I could start to relax" Sora said.

"What are you talking about? You've had six months to relax" Kairi said.

"No I haven't, I've had to be in school the last six months. I mean, you compare school to fighting heartless, and I suppose you could call it relaxing, but I still don't still consider the last six months relaxing" Sora said.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a lazy bum and slept during all your classes you would have had time to relax after school" Kairi replied back.

"I have to agree with Kairi on this one Sora" Riku said.

"Oh come on, not you too Riku" Sora said.

"Oh well, we need to go home to pack, then write letters explaining all of this to our parents" Riku said walking off.

"Riku is right, we had better get home, see you later Sora" Kairi said walking off.

AT SORA'S HOUSE

"Ok, I've got some Potions, some food, and also a few Keychains just in case. Anything else you can think of Roxas?" Sora seemed to ask the air. Then a person appeared out of thin air, he had on a white jacket with a black shirt on underneath it. His hair was blond and spiked.

"_Nope, nothing else I can think of_" Roxas said.

"Alright, we're good to go" Sora said, he then flopped back on his bed. "There's only one thing I don't like about this."

"_Let me guess, taking Kairi_" Roxas said.

"Yeah, I mean I know that me and Riku have been training her in how to use her Keyblade, and I'll admit that she is pretty good and could handle herself in a fight. Still, I don't want to put her in danger, she's been in danger twice because she knows me, I don't want that to happen again."

"_I know how you feel_" Roxas said.

"You do?" Sora said.

"_Yeah, if Kairi goes then that means that Namin__é__ goes too, and I don't want her to be put into danger either_" Roxas said.

"I forgot that Kairi also has a Nobody living inside of her" Sora said.

WITH KAIRI

"Okay, I think that I've got everything I need. Lets see, I've got some Potions and Ethers and both of my Keychains, Perfect Arrangement and Oathkeeper, anything you can think of Naminé?" she asked as a pale blond girl wearing a white sundress appeared in the middle of her room.

"_Could you take the sketchbook please?_" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," Kairi said quickly as she grabbed a sketchbook off of her nightstand.

"_Its okay_" Naminé said.

"I still can't believe that Sora is letting me go without any objections though" Kairi said.

"_He may not have said anything, but I could tell by looking into his eyes that the second he read that part of the letter that he objected to it_" Naminé pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose he would. But this time, I'll prove to him that I'm not some damsel in distress that always needs saving. This time I'll protect myself" Kairi said as she got into bed. "good night Naminé" she said as she fell asleep.

"_Good night Kairi_" Naminé said as she vanished from the room.

WITH RIKU

"Okay, I've got everything that I need" Riku said as he sat on his bed, thinking about the last two adventures. "This will be the first time that all of us have been on an adventure and not been looking for one another" he said, "now we just need to protect each other."

ON A GUMMI SHIP, LOCATION UNKNOWN

"Come on your Majesty, did you really need to say beware?" a person asked. He looked to be around sixteen years old and had semi long brown hair. He had on a black vest, and on the left side of the jacket was the white part of the ying-yang symbol and the black part was on the other side.

"Well, I couldn't really say 'this person isn't coming to kill you, just to test you' they wouldn't give it their all if I did" a mouse replied.

"Okay okay, I understand your reasoning, but now they're going to think that I'm there to destroy their world again" he replied

"Don't worry Matt, it should be fine" Mickey said as he disconnected

"Yeah, fine, I'm going to fight three Keybladers who got a note to beware me. Yeah, everything should be fine" Matt said as he reclined back. "Now to just get there."

BACK AT DESTINY ISLANDS

Sora was asleep on the beach, "HEY SORA, WAKE UP!" a voice yelled at him. He immediately shot up, the Ultima Weapon Keyblade in his hand and ready to fight whatever came at him. "Whoa there Sora, it's just me" Kairi said putting her hands up in the air, Sora immediately relaxed.

"Don't do that Kairi" Sora said laying back down.

"That was priceless though. The Keyblade master asleep on the beach with no guard up. You truly are a lazy bum" she said sitting down next to him. "so what you doing besides sleeping?"

"Thinking" Sora replied simply.

"What were you thinking about?" Kairi asked.

"About how I just got home less then a year ago and now have to leave again. Thinking about how King Mickey asked for you to come, and I really don't want to put you through even half of what I had to go through" Sora said.

"Don't worry about me Sora, I'll be fine" Kairi said.

"I know you will, but that doesn't mean that I can't worry, right?" he asked.

"I suppose" Kairi said.

"Hey guys, a Gummi ship just landed" Riku said.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow" Kairi said.

"Yeah, lets go and check it out" Sora said running off.

"Thats just like Sora, running off without any info" Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"A person came out and was holding two Keyblades" Riku said.

"WHAT?" Kairi asked yelling, she then ran off in the same direction as Sora.

"And than she goes off and does the same thing. I suppose I had better get over there soon before Sora does something stupid" Riku said out loud, taking off in the same direction as Sora and Kairi. He arrived at the beach on the other side of the beach and saw Sora and Kairi staring at someone with somewhat long brown hair and a black jacket. On both sides was half the symbol of Ying and Yang and also had on a pair of blue jeans. In both of his hands was nearly identical Keyblades, one was pure white with a sun near the top, the only difference between them was that the other was black

"You three must be Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Its very nice to meet you, my name is Mattius, but you can just call me Matt" he introduced himself.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"Well, I came on behalf of the king to pick you guys up, but also to test you. These are my Keyblades the Rising Dawn and Falling Dusk" he said. All three of their faces seemed to light up in understanding.

"So that's what the king meant" Sora said.

"Must be" Kairi said.

"Wait, you said you were here to test us, but the King told us to beware you, what was he talking about?" Riku asked.

"I'll explain everything soon enough. Now though is not the time for talk, now is the time for battle" he said, both his Keyblades at his sides and ready to fight.

"Okay, lets do this" Sora said summoning Ultima Weapon, Kairi summoning Oathkeeper, and Riku summoning Way to the Dawn.

A/N so far I actually have a really good feeling about this story, but this is only the first chapter, so who knows how it will be later on. Please review and leave constructive criticism if needed. I'll try to get the next chapter up later on today, but I can't promise anything, and if its not up today, it may be up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok, here I go with chapter two of this fic. I don't really have much to say except to read and review, but don't flame

DISCLAIMER Nope, I still don't own it. If I did, don't you think that I would be to busy making the next game then writing about what I think it should be about?

Sora charged forward quickly and swinging his Keyblade to the side at Matt, he quickly parried the blow with the white Keyblade then brought down his other Keyblade, only to have it slam into another, and he saw Kairi standing parring with her Oathkeeper, "oh great, this is good" Matt said, then he saw Riku charge forward, then shoot an orb of darkness at him, he quickly stopped the parry and raised both his Keyblades in front of him and just barely stopped the attack

"Man, I thought for sure that would get him" Riku said

"Don't worry, its three on one, this should be a piece of cake" Sora said

"Yeah, but it is like fighting three on two due to the fact that he has two Keyblades" Kairi pointed out

"Yeah, but we still outnumber him" Sora said

"Come on, cant we fight fair, I don't call this fair" Matt said

"You two go on, I want to see something" Riku said taking a step back

"Come on Kairi" Sora said charging forward, Matt charged forward and met him halfway bringing down his white Keyblade, then quickly raised his other Keyblade and slammed it into Sora

"Sora!" Kairi shouted

"Don't worry about me, get him" Sora said holding his chest

"Lets see how much you like this, Fire" Kairi yelled, then a fireball launched out of the tip of her Keyblade, Matt easily blocked it, however when the smoke cleared, she was gone

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Matt said, and just when he said he felt something hit his back hard, Kairi standing right behind him, "uuuggghhh, that really hurt you know"

"It was supposed to" she replied, Matt got up holding his back, and at that time Sora got up too

"Lets do this Kairi" Sora said

"Alright" Kairi replied

"Guess its time for me to go on the offensive" Matt said, he then charged right at Kairi and in a blur hit her in the side with his white Keyblade, then quickly spun around parrying Sora's strike, then swinging his other Keyblade and nailing Sora in the chest again

"Come on Riku, we need your help" Sora said

"Ok ok, I think I've seen enough now" he said getting up

"'seen enough now', I've got a really bad feeling now" Matt said, Riku then charged Matt, who parried, but was then hit in the chest by a dark sphere, sending Matt flying through the air

"Thought so" Riku said

"What was that all about?" Sora asked

"Simple, I observed, found a weak point, and exploited it. He is so focused with parring that he doesn't even bother to guard against close range magic attacks" Riku said

"Good job Riku" Kairi said

"Yes, very good job, no one has every connected a blow like that on me before" Matt said walking forward, he seemed to be struggling and was holding his chest where Riku's spell had hit

"I'm amazed that your still walking after that" Riku said

"You want to know something, I am too, but enough of that, lets just end this" he said, he then charged at Riku who shot several dark spheres from the tip of his Keyblade at Matt who dodged every single one. Once he was in range he slashed at Riku who parried, he then swung his other Keyblade. Riku stopped the parry on the one Keyblade which caused it to fall to the ground, he then swung upwards and knocked the Keyblade out of Matt's hand, and surprisingly, both Keyblades flew out of hit hands, Riku's Keyblade was at Matt's thought

"What happened to your Keyblades, I only knocked away one of them" Riku stated

"Well, they're kind of connected, I cant use one without the other" Matt explained, then Sora hit him upside the head with the Ultima Weapon, and Matt fell unconscious

"What was that for Sora?" Riku asked

"Remember King Mickeys note, 'beware the Rising Dawn and Falling Dusk' those were his Keyblades" Sora said, Kairi noticed a note sticking out of his pocket and noticed the king's seal

"Ummm Sora, look at this" she said pointing at the note

"Uh oh" Sora said

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

They had taken Matt to the Paopu tree, he had just woken up, "weeee, look at all the pretty stars in the middle of the day"

"Nice going Sora" Riku said

"I'm sorry, how many times do I have to say it?" Sora asked

"Are you ok Matt?" Riku asked

"I think I will be as soon as the world stops spinning so fast" Matt said as he got up and shook his head

"Sora here is sorry, aren't you" Kairi said glaring at Sora

"Yeah, sorry" he said, "we saw your note from the king explaining that this was just a test and that you're the one who is going to be taking us to the King"

"Ok good, be ready to leave in the morning at eight" Matt said

"I can do that" Riku said

"So can I, and I'll make sure that Sora gets up too" Kairi said, "he tends to oversleep"

"I'm sorry that I'm a heavy sleeper" Sora said

"Alright, I'll see you all at the ship tomorrow morning" Matt said getting up and walking away

"Ok, we had better get home and rest up" Riku said

"Come on Sora, lets go ahead and get you to bed" Kairi said dragging Sora along with her, Sora looked behind him, and Riku made a whip motion. Sora was about to say something when Kairi yanked on his arm again.

The morning came and everyone got into the Gummi ship without a problem and even got to Disney Castle without a problem, "Ok King Mickey, I've brought them" Matt yelled as they entered the throne room. The three boys bowed while Kairi bent her knees

"Hello again guys, I wish that we could have reunited on better terms, but I suppose it wasn't meant to be" Mickey said

"Where's Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked

"I have them out doing some investigating" Mickey explained

"So whats going on Your Majesty?" Riku asked

"Well, some of the worlds have been having some problems. Some strange creatures have started to appear along side both Heartless and Nobodys" Mickey explained

"New creatures?" Sora asked

"Yes, and I believe I know what they are" Mickey said, he then got out a few sheets of paper, "just after I got back, I remembered that he sent me these papers. I took a look at them and they turned out to be his final research project. Now I wont be getting technical, but here it is in a jiffy. Organization XIII will be making a comeback"

"WHAT?" Sora yelled, then put his head in his hands, "how come?"

"Because, this last bit of research said something truly frightening" Mickey said

"What did it say?" Kairi asked

"It basically says that if a Heartless is defeated with a Keyblade, and the Nobody that was created as a result of the person losing the heart is destroyed, then they will reunite in the darkness" Mickey explained

"So, the thing that made the heart become separate from the body is the very thing that puts them together again?" Riku asked

"Yes, now I need you three to travel to different worlds and investigate these new creatures" Mickey said, "you will be leaving tomorrow. You may go" he said

"Man, this stinks" Sora said

"Yeah, we had better rest up" Riku said

"See you in the morning Sora" Kairi said walking away, Sora just wandered down the halls, he then heard three people arguing

"No, it should be red" one said

"Blue" another said

"Green" the third said, Sora walked in and saw the three good fairies arguing

"Hey there you three" he said, they all turned around and saw him

"Well, if it isn't Sora" the red one said

"So nice to see you again" the green one said

"How did the clothes work?" the blue one asked

"They worked great, I have just one question. Without Goofy or Donald I cant drive, can you adjust these clothes so that I could drive with Riku and Kairi?" he asked

"Sure thing" they all said, then they all shot a beam of light that hit Sora, "there you go" the red one said

"Thanks" Sora said walking out the door, he then went upstairs and found a balcony and sat down

"Sora?" a voice asked

"Kairi, whats up?" he asked

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep so I just wandered around and found this place"

"Ah, same here" he said, he then motioned for her to sit down next to him

"You know, I'm nervous Sora" she said

"What about?" he asked

"I mean, this will be the first time, outside of fighting at The World That Never Was, that I will have to fight"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" Sora comforted

"I know, I'm with you" she said, Sora blushed slightly at the comment, "it sure is pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is" Sora agreed looking at the night sky, he soon felt something on his shoulder and looked over and saw Kairi on his shoulder

"Sora, make me a promise" she said

"What is it?" he asked

"If you can help it, don't leave" she said, Sora was silent for just a moment before answering

"If I can help it, I wont leave, I promise" he said

"Thanks" she said, she got up and walked away, "see you in the morning"

"See ya" he said

THE NEXT MORNING

"Ok, you guys first stop is going to be Traverse Town" King Mickey said in the Gummi hanger, "try to tell me what these new creatures are like"

"Don't worry, we will" Sora said

"Come on guys, lets go!" Matt yelled

"He's coming too?" Kairi asked

"Yes, he should be able to help out greatly" King Mickey said, "now get going"

IN A DARK CASTLE

"Finally, the time has come" a sinister voice said, "now that their hearts have found their bodies, it will be very soon, then I will not be stopped, not this time. This time, not even the Keyblade can stop me"

A/N ok, there we go, I promise that as the story progresses there will be more fight scenes. Read and review and make sure to stick around for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N wow, I'm on a writing spree today. I also wish to send my deepest condolences to Sony for losing one of their biggest exclusive titles, Final Fantasy XIII to the 360. This was just announced at todays E3, so I know that it is true

DISCLAIMER no matter how much I wish, I wont own this.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and their new companion Matt were on their way to Traverse Town, unfortunately, it was a long trip to there from Disney Castle, "come on, cant this stupid thing go faster" Matt said out loud, irritated

"Maybe if you try asking nicely it will" Riku said

"Haha, very funny Riku" Matt said

"Come on, we just need to get there, how much longer?" Kairi asked

"According to this, about a half hour more" Matt said

"Now can we just settle down for half an hour?" she asked

"I suppose" Matt said, and half an hour later they arrived at Traverse Town

"It been a while since I've been here" Sora said

"You've been here Sora?" Matt asked

"Yeah, it was the first new world I landed on when my adventure started" Sora said

"Ok, so where should we start looking for these creatures?" Kairi asked

"I would say the town square, that's the only part of town that isn't heavily defended against the Heartless" Matt said

"How do you know so much about this place?" Sora asked

"Born here, and raised here till I was fourteen years old" Matt replied walking away

"Well well, look who's come back home" a voice said

"Leon!" Sora yelled, "what are you doing here?"

"The King asked me to investigate the new creatures that have started to appear here. I suppose thats the reason you guys are here too" he replied

"Yeah" Riku said

"I don't believe we've met, as I'm sure you heard I'm Leon" he said putting his hand out

"Riku" he said shaking Leon's hand

"Come on, we need to go and check these things out. We'll catch up later alright Leon" Matt called out

"Ok, we're coming" Sora said, then followed after Matt, Kairi and Riku close behind. When they reached the square all seemed peaceful

"Well, this is nice enough" Kairi commented

"Yeah, it generally is right before an attack" Riku replied, just then a strange vortex appeared in front of them, what came out looked somewhat like a Dusk Nobody, however it had hands with claws on its arms and a long tail, and was also a mixture of black and white, "that must be one of the new creatures"

"Yeah, it looks like a cross between a Shadow and a Dusk" Sora said, just then the creature turned its head towards them and let out an ear shattering scream, everyone covered their ears, and when they looked up, it was gone

"What was that?" Kairi asked

"I'm not really sure" Sora said

"What ever it was, it nearly burst our eardrums" Riku said, "KAIRI WATCH OUT!" he shouted quickly as the thing appeared out of nowhere behind Kairi, she turned around, only to see it get cut in half, Sora's Keyblade where it used to be

"Thanks Sora" Kairi said

"Yeah, but that thing is dangerous, it doesn't move along the ground like a Shadow does but teleports" Sora commented

"Umm guys, you may want to look over here" Matt said pointing down stairs. Down there were around ten more of the things

"One was bad enough, but ten could get rough" Kairi said

"Just stay on guard and be ready for anything" Riku said as he summoned Way to the Dawn, Kairi summoned her Oathkeeper, and Matt called out Rising Dawn and Falling Dusk

"Lets go" Matt said jumping down into the crowd, the second he did, all of the creatures looked at him, "hey there uglies, today is the day you all go away" he taunted, one of them charged forward and swiped at him with its claws. Matt quickly parried then swung and cut it in half. Sora, Riku and Kairi had gotten in on the fight now. Sora and Riku were both making quick work of the creatures with quick and powerful attacks. Kairi on the other hand was blasting them away with Fire and Thunder spells

"Ok, they keep on coming" Sora said, he now stared down five of the creatures

"Yeah, but the question is where are they coming from?" Riku asked next to him

"I don't know, hey wait, wheres Kairi?" Sora asked

"I'm not sure" Riku said

"I've got to go find her" Sora said slicing several of the things

"Thanks Sora for leaving me alone with these things" Riku said, three of them charged at Riku, he managed to cut one of them and parry the other two, then he felt a sharp sting in his back, "man that hurts" he said as he pushed up with his blade then cut the two things, then spun around and cut the one behind him. Sora had just gotten to a large mob of the things and was cutting his way through them

"Kairi, you in there?" he yelled

"SORA, HELP!" she screamed

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled increasing the speed of his cutting, he finally reached Kairi, "you ok?"

"Yeah, I was handling myself pretty well, but then the numbers just shot up and I couldn't keep up with the spells, and the numbers were to large for me to make a large dent with my Keyblade" she explained

"Its ok, lets cut our way out of here" Sora said

"Alright" Kairi said, they both swung their Keyblades taking out two things with each swing. Matt was backed up against a corner trying desperately to cut himself out

"Now is really the time that I wish that I had studied magic a little bit more" he said putting his arms at his side to rest, then the rest of the things charged forward

"ENOUGH" a voice shouted, it seemed to have a large impact on the things, "you have done your jobs, now leave" he said, then all the things left. The new person was weird, he had on some sort of purple armor and two samurai swords at his sides, "so you four are the new Keybearers?"

"Yeah, and if we are?" Sora asked

"Well then, this pushes our plans forward quite nicely he said as he pulled out his swords

"Wait a second, what are you guys?" Riku asked

"We are called the Reformed. We are people who became a Heartless and a Nobody. Our Heartless was then defeated by a Keyblade and our Nobody was destroyed as well. Then our hearts rejoin with our Nobodys and we become what you see. In my case I had a Living Armor Heartless and a Samurai Nobody" he said, "you may call me Metzar, now is the time to complete my mission" he said, then seemed to vanish

"Ok, so now we know what we are dealing with, now we just need to figure out where he went" Matt said

"Behind you" Metzer said then slashed Matt in the back

"What is up with me getting hit in the back lately?" he asked no one in particular

"Come and get me Keybearers" Metzer said, Kairi launched a Fire spell but he cut it in half, and in the smoke Sora and Riku took advantage to charge at him, he saw them however and blocked both the Keyblades with his own swords, "very nice, you three work well together" he then launched both Sora's and Riku's Keyblades up into the air and slashed them both across the chest, leaving a large cut, "to bad that it isn't good enough"

"SORA! RIKU!" Kairi yelled, then Metzer appeared behind her

"Time for you to go to sleep for a bit" he said as he hit the back of her neck with the butt of his sword

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled, "quickly Riku give me your hand"

"What for?" Riku asked

"Just do it!" Sora yelled, Riku held out his hand and Sora grabbed it, "Drive" he shouted, then a flash of light exploded from around Sora and his clothes had become red, in his right hand was the Ultima Weapon, and in his left was Way to the Dawn, "ok, now for payback for Kairi" he said as he unleashed a series of rapid attacks on Metzer, he blocked every single one however

"Very good, so this is the power of your Drive forms" he said while defending

"Well lets see how you like this" Sora said as he slammed both his Keyblades into the ground unleashing shock waves, Metzer just jumped back and dodged them, at this time Matt had finally gotten up

"Looks like you could use some help there" he said, he then charged forward and swung Dawn, only to have it parried, he then swung Dusk strait up and got Metzer in the chin sending him up into the air, "NOW SORA, GET HIM!"

"You got it" Sora yelled as he jumped into the air after him, he then landed several massive hits on Metzer before touching the ground

"Very nice, we'll have to remember not to underestimate you" Metzer said as a portal opened up behind him and he jumped in

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled as he reverted back to him normal form and ran over to her unconscious form, "come on Kairi wake up"

"We need to get out of the streets, there's a hotel just over there, if we keep a guard we should be fine there" Matt said

"Alright, lets go" Sora said as he picked up Kairi and carried her bridal style to the hotel

AT THE DARK CASTLE

"So, they are much stronger then we had thought them to be" a sinister voice asked

"Yes master, the young princess, although still untrained, has great magic. Riku has great control over the darkness. Sora's ability with the Keyblade is astonishing. And Matt's duel Keyblades are a force to be underestimated" Metzer said, "might I ask, how are the reformations coming along?"

"Very well" the voice said, "Soon we will have a very powerful force at our disposal" he said as he moved out of the way, and Metzer couldn't help but to smirk, in the dark vortex was a tanned mans head with long silver hair, he opened his eyes very briefly and revealed a pair of bright yellow eyes

A/N ok, I know that most of you probably know who was in the vortex just by the description, so I can't really call it a large cliffie, but still. Again, I would like to send my condolences to Sony, you put up a hard fought battle against Microsoft up until now, but losing one of your largest exclusives is a huge blow, I have been a loyal fan, and there for would like to wish you the best of luck in the future, cause so far you are getting your butt handed to you by Microsoft in the console industry, and Nintendo in the handheld industry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N ok, here I go again. Nothing much to say here except to please read and review. I'll try to update twice today, but I cant make any promises, also today is Nintendo's and Sony's E3 press conferences, so I'm going to be watching them to see if Sony can come back from losing almost all of their exclusive titles to the 360.

DISCLAIMER Square Enix and Disney still own this, so that means that I don't

Sora was sitting next to the bed where Kairi was laying, still knocked out from Metzer's attack, "Roxas, come on out here" he said out loud, then his Nobody appeared out of thin air

"_What's up Sora?_" he asked

"I wanted to know whether or not you heard anything about those things, the Reformed, we fought"

"_Honestly, I don't have a clue. I think that if Xemnas had known about this then he would have taken advantage of it rather then creating his own Kingdom Hearts_" Roxas replied

"Yeah, but still, does the Nobody have to die by the Keyblade to fade into darkness?" Sora asked

"_Truthfully I'm not to sure whether or not they do. Why?_" Roxas asked

"Because if thats the case then that means all the Organization members could come back as Reformed and it would all be my fault" Sora said

"_You had no idea about what Xemnas was planning, and you had no idea about the Reformed. None of this is your fault_" Roxas said

"I know, but I still feel responsible" Sora said, Roxas sighed, then disappeared. Right after Roxas left Riku came in the room

"How is she doing?" he asked

"She still hasn't woken up" Sora replied, "so is my turn to go out and make sure nothing attacks?"

"Yeah, Matt is still out there" Riku said. Sora then went outside, Matt though wasn't anywhere to be seen

"Matt, where are you?" Sora called out, nobody replied, "Matt?"

"_I've got a bad feeling about this Sora_" Roxas said

"Anything else you can tell me?" he asked

"_No, just be on your guard_" Roxas said

ON TOP OF A BUILDING

"So, you've brought me the Keybearers?" a man asked, he was wearing a black trench coat

"Yeah, they're at the hotel" another man said

"Very good, you've been a very good agent" the first man said, "now to begin to build up my own army" he said as he disappeared into a dark portal. The second man took off his hood revealing semi-long brown hair

"Forgive me guys"

AT THE HOTEL

"Man, this is so boring" Sora said sitting down

"Hehe, one of the legendary Keybearers letting his guard down? How sloppy" a man said appearing out of nowhere, Sora immediately jumped up and summoned his Keyblade

"Who are you?" he asked

"Someone who shares the same enemy as you, the only difference between us is how we want to take them down" the man said as he summoned his own Keyblade, Sora's eyes widened in shock

"That...that's" he said

"Yes, a Keyblade, but it is one I'm sure you recognize. I mean this is the Keyblade that turned you into a Heartless once and it shall do so again, just not here" the man said as he raised his hand, a black orb appeared and Sora fell to the ground, "we need to go back to my place, then once you become a Heartless, I can make you stronger then you were before"

INSIDE THE HOTEL ROOM

"Matt should be getting back at any moment" Riku said out loud, just then Kairi woke up

"Hey Riku, where's Sora?" she asked

"He's outside standing guard" Riku said

"Not anymore he's not" a voice called, Riku quickly got up and saw a man in a black trenchcoat

"Who are you?" Riku asked, "and what do you mean 'not anymore'?"

"I mean my master has already taken him. As for who I am, you already know the answer to that" he said taking down his hood

"Matt?" Kairi asked

"Yeah, now would you two just come with me quietly?" he asked

"Why would we do that?" Riku shouted summoning his Keyblade

"Because that would save me the trouble of doing this" Matt said as a dark orb hit Riku and knocking him out

"Riku!" Kairi shouted, "I thought you were supposed to be on our side. You had a note from the King"

"Its called being a double agent" Matt said as he shot a black orb and knocked Kairi out too, "sorry you two, but I need to do this" he said as he teleported all three of them out of the hotel room

IN A MYSTERIOUS BUILDING

"Ugh" Sora said getting up, "where am I?"

"Welcome to my humble little home young Keymaster" the man said, "allow me to introduce myself, I'm Tyrone" the man said, the black trench coat still covering most of his body, the only thing visible was long black hair and glowing green eyes

"What do you want with me?" Sora asked

"Simple, I'm planning on combating the Reformed with my own army of Heartless and Nobodys" Tyrone said

"And how do I fit into these plans?" Sora asked

"Simple, I use my Keyblade to infuse a large amount of darkness into your heart then turn you into a Heartless, then I'll have both a Heartless and a Nobody"

"Well, apparently you don't know my Nobody" Sora said

"Oh but I do, because if he doesn't listen to me, then I'll be forced to put someone very close to him in danger"

"Don't you dare get Kairi involved in this!" Sora yelled

"To late, she already is" Tyrone said snapping his fingers revealing both Kairi and Riku behind a forcefield

"KAIRI! RIKU!" Sora yelled

"Now, I prefer not to get my hands dirty with this" Tyrone said

"Well its not like I'm going to stab myself" Sora said

"Oh but you are. You see I have a spell that allows me to control your body like I would a puppet. Go ahead, try to move" Tyrone said, Sora tried but found he couldn't

"Whats going on?" Sora asked

"You're already under my spell" Tyrone answered, then began to move his fingers and Sora walked forward, "now for the final touch, Mattius, bring young Sora here the Keyblade"

"MATT?!" Sora asked shocked, as he said this Matt stepped forward with the Keyblade in his hand, "you were on our side, what's going on?"

"I was on his side long before I was on your side" Matt replied, then leaned over and whispered something in Sora's ear before handing him the Keyblade

"What did you whisper in his ear Mattius?" Tyrone asked

"Nothing, just can't wait till your on our side" Matt said walking away

"Where are you going?"

"You know I don't like to watch this" Matt said as he walked out of the room

"Ah yes, you always were faint of heart. Oh well, now its time to gain my most powerful Heartless" he said as Sora's arm raised up with the Keyblade in his hands, "now my Keyblade, Darkened Heart, give us our greatest ally" he said, he tried to make Sora's arm come down, but somehow Sora was resisting, "ah, so that is how strong your heart is. Well then, this makes me more anxious to make you a Heartless" he said as Sora was struggling to not allow Darkened Heart to strike him

"There's no way that I'm going to let you make me a Heartless" Sora said

"We'll see about that. It wont take long for your strength to fail, then you'll be all mine" Tyrone said

IN THE MYSTERIOUS CASTLE ON THE MYSTERIOUS WORLD

"So his how is his progress coming along?" Metzer asked

"Only a few more days and he'll be Reformed" the voice replied

"I have news on that fool Tyrone. He has taken Sora and is planning on making him into a Heartless"

"Let him, we'll wipe him out easily when the time comes"

"Very well then master" Metzer said before leaving

"Yes, soon, soon the worlds will know true fear. Those foolish Keybearers think that all I have at my disposal are the Reformed, but soon they will face a true terror" he said before laughing evily

AT THE BUILDING IN TRAVERSE TOWN

Matt was running as fast as he could through the halls, "I sure hope Sora can hold off on losing his heart for a little bit" he said out loud, "if he can't alone then its a good thing I took down the forcefield and only did a minor sleep spell of Kairi and Riku. Now I just have to find...THERE IT IS!" Matt yelled as he found a glass case with a keypad beside it, "now to just figure out the code. Fortunately I've narrowed it down to around twenty combinations" he said as he began to punch in numbers. Inside the case was nothing more then the symbol of Ying and Yang.

A/N ok, this was an interesting chapter to write. Next chapter will have a large battle, maybe even two if I can fit them in, but if I cant then the second battle will happen in chapter five. Please review, I know people are reading this, its just that no one is reviewing. Also in my note for the next chapter I'll tell you what Sony has in store to try to combat the 360 taking away all their exclusive titles.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ok, here I go again. I put up on my profile page the big three's press conferences summary in just a few sentences. Please remember to review, I know people are reading this, so just a few sentences would be fine for a review, I need to know whether or not I'm doing a good job at this fic, and reviews are essential.

DISCLAIMER if I think of something original that says that I don't any of these things, I'll put it here.

Sora was still struggling against plunging the Keyblade into his heart, he had been at it for two minutes now, "this is starting to get real hard" he said to himself

"Feel like your about to break? Just give in and let yourself open up to the darkness" Tyrone said

"No way!" Sora yelled, just then Kairi and Riku both woke up

"SORA!" they both yelled when they saw his position

"Oh, you two are awake already? I thought I told Mattius to use a strong sleep spell. Oh well, he never was good at that spell, not that it matters right now, you cant do anything behind that forcefield" Tyrone said

"Sora!" Kairi yelled again

"Don't worry about me" Sora said struggling against the Keyblade

"We gotta find a way out of here" Riku said to himself

"But how?" Kairi asked

"I don't know, but once we do, you go to Sora, I'm going find Matt and make him pay for this" he said, then Kairi took a step forward, but didn't hit anything

"Huh?" she said as she stepped out

"WHAT?!" Tyrone yelled when he saw Kairi step out, he saw Riku about to do the same thing when he waved his hand and the forcefield reappeared

"Kairi!" Riku yelled

"Kairi get back!" Sora shouted, just then Kairi ran in front of him and grabbed him in a hug, "what are you doing?!" Sora asked yelling

"I'm not going to go through another whole journey without you!" Kairi yelled

"Get away!" Sora yelled

"NO!" Kairi screamed

"This is perfect. Now I can infuse the darkness into Kairi's heart first, then your will shall break. Plus I can then use Naminé to control Roxas" Tyrone said

"If you think that I'm going to let you do that your mistaken!" Sora yelled seeming to get a burst of strength

WITH MATT

"Come on you stupid piece of junk, are you kidding me?!" Matt yelled, he had just tried all the combinations on the keypad, "well I suppose its time to test out the Kings theory and see if a Keyblade can unlock a modern keypad" he said as he pointed he Keyblades at the keypad, a light shot out of them and a click was heard and the glass opened, "perfect, hand on there Sora, I'm coming

WITH METZER

"Here you go Metzer, it is finally completed" the man said handing Metzer a large glowing object

"So, this is..." Metzer started

"Yes, with that you should be able to stop the Keybearers easily" he said, Metzer then bowed and opened a portal and walked through

WITH SORA

"Struggle all you like, you cant stop fate" Tyrone said

"I'm not giving up!" Sora yelled, just then a flash of white appeared

"WHAT?!" Tyrone yelled, Sora's hands let go of the Keyblade

"Sorry 'master' but your little plan is over" Matt said, instead of the black jacket with the symbol, he had a long white one, he also had a different Keyblade, the area around the handle was half white and half black as well as up the blade and on both sides was half of the Ying Yang Symbol, the black half on the white side, and the white half on the black side, "allow me introduce you to my real Keyblade, Perfect Balance" he said holding up his Keyblade

"You!" Kairi yelled, she walked over and slapped him

"I deserved that" Matt said

"You betrayed us!" she shouted

"Actually, he had to play along with the plans, that's why he disabled the forcefield and cast only a minor sleep spell on you two. He told me that if I had a strong enough will, that I could beat Tyrone's spell" Sora explained

"So, when did you betray me?" Tyrone asked

"I never did, while it was true that I was a double agent, I was working for King Mickey before I worked for you" Matt explained, he pointed his Keyblade at the forcefield and let Riku out, "now all three of you get out of here"

"What about you?" Sora asked

"I'm going to stay here and take this guy out" Matt said, "now go!"

"Alright" Sora said as he grabbed Kairi's hand and started to run out of there, "come on Riku," he said, Riku began to run out after them

"Hehehe HAHAHAHA, what do you think you can do against me? I already have an army of Heartless and Nobodys at my command" Tyrone said as three large Centaur like Heartless with large spears appeared behind him

"Great, Assault Riders" Matt said as he readied his Keyblade and the three Heartless jumped down, "well, this should be fun" he said. One of them charged at him, he jumped over it only to run into another one thrusting its spear upward, he quickly blocked it with his Keyblade and charged towards it and sliced it with the Keyblade stunning it for a second. The third one charged at him, he quickly side stepped, only to get hit in the back by the first one, "WHAT IS ABOUT ME THAT ALWAYS HAS ME GETTING HIT THE BACK LATELY?!" he shouted

"You've got no hope" Tyrone said, "I've discovered a way to amplify a Heartless's power"

"Great, just great" he said, "there's one thing you forgot to figure into your plans"

"And what would that be?"

"Me" Matt said as he flipped his Keyblade so that he would strike with the black half. Then the Keyblade began to glow and he swung it. A large black shock wave hit all three of the heartless, cutting them in half, he then fell to his knees panting, "_forgot how much that takes out of me_" he thought to himself

"Ah, so that move tires you quite a bit. Well, it was fun to see you fight, but now its time for you to die and become a Heartless" Tyrone said as he held up his hand and Darkened Heart returned to him. He then jumped down and stood facing Matt, "lets see how good you really are" he said preparing his Keyblade

OUTSIDE WITH SORA

"Whew, we made it" Sora said with his hands on his knees panting

"Yeah, but what about Matt?" Kairi asked

"I wouldn't worry about him, he can handle himself" Riku said

"Yes he can, but can you three handle yourselves?" a voice asked, they all looked around and saw Metzer standing on top of a building

"Metzer!" Sora yelled as he summoned his Keyblade

"Oh, you remembered my name. I'm touched, to bad you three have to die now" he said as he held up what looked like giant heart

"What is that?" Kairi asked

"This young princess is the heart of a world. My master has discovered a way to turn the heart of an entire world into a Heartless. Lets see if I can remember the name of the world where this came from. I know it was something Town. It was a very interesting world, it had no day or night, just twilight"

"Twilight Town?" Sora asked sadly

"Yes, that's it, thank you for the memory jog"

"You destroyed Twilight Town?" Sora asked looking down

"Yes, I must say that taking the heart of a world is easier then I thought it was going to be"

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" a different voice yelled from Sora, a blue glow then appeared around Sora

"Sora?" Kairi asked

"What's going on?" Riku asked

"_Roxas_" Naminé said as she appeared

"Roxas?" Kairi asked

"_He just learned that Metzer destroyed the world where some of his best friends lived. His emotions are causing him to come out in a physical form_" Naminé explained, just as she finished, standing before them was a boy with blond hair spiked somewhat different from Sora's in a white jacket

"She's right, he's come out for real" Riku said

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY" Roxas yelled as he summoned his twin Keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper

"How can he summon Oathkeeper if he doesn't have the Keychain?" Kairi asked

"_Look at your pack_" Naminé said, Kairi did so and saw she didn't have the charm, "_When he came out, he must have called out to it and it went to him_"

"Hehe, this will be fun" Metzer said as he held up the heart and it glowed, it then disappeared and in its place was a massive dragon standing on two legs. It had two large wings and its whole body was a twilight gold, "the one thing my master discovered is that a world's hearts Heartless always seems to be a dragon, oh well, its been nice knowing you" he said disappearing. Roxas just looked at the creature for a second

"_Roxas_" Naminé said, Roxas then charged towards the dragon and jumped up after the emblem on its head. It raised up its claw and sent him back to the ground, "_Roxas!_" Naminé shouted

"I'm fine Naminé, don't worry" Roxas said, Riku then stepped next to Roxas and summoned Way to the Dawn

"I'll help"

"Me too" Kairi said as she stepped next to Roxas and summoned her other Keyblade, the Perfect Arrangement

"Thanks you two, now lets get him"

WITH MATT

"Agh" Matt said as he slid across the ground, Tyrone walking across the room to him, his Keyblade just floating in his hand

"Well, this has been fun, now its time for you to die" he said as he raised his hand up and shot the Keyblade forward at Matt. He quickly raised his Keyblade and deflected it, it then shot at him again and again. He was still crawling along the ground while trying to block the blows, "why don't you just give up already!" he shouted as he shot his Keyblade forward with all his strength

"Because I've been waiting for this" Matt said as he rolled out of the way, Tyrone's Keyblade getting stuck in the wall. Matt then charged forward and hit Tyrone in the gut with his Keyblade sending him up into the air, "this is for all the people who have suffered at your hands!" Matt yelled as he jumped into the air after him and slashed him several times, then raised his Keyblade over his head and slammed him back into the ground, "now just stay there and die"

"Hehe, you think you could kill me that easily?" he said getting up, Matt looked behind him in horror, Tyrone didn't even seem to be hurt in the least

"How?"

"You think all my research was just on the Heartless? Oh how mistaken you were" he said as he raised up his shirt and revealed the armor of a Living Armor Heartless

"Are you a Reformed too?"

"No, my research has allowed me to change my body at will to what every Heartless I like. I am more powerful then those Reformed fools could ever hope to be" Tyrone said as he let his shirt fall again and summoned his Keyblade back into his hands

"Well, this is great"

"I'll give you a present, the gift of life. This facility is now useless to me. If you can make it out of here before it collapses you may live" he said as he vanished and a large explosion was heard and the whole building started to come down

"Well, this is great" Matt said as he turned around and ran out of the building

WITH ROXAS

"Man, this thing is tough even with three of us" Roxas said panting, they had tried all sorts of tactics and none of them seemed to even faze the large beast

"What don't these people have? First was the Reformed, now we learn that they can make the hearts of worlds into Heartless" Riku said

"I don't know, but we need to think of something fast" Kairi said

"What we really need is a fourth person" Riku said, just as he said that he heard footsteps, "and here he is"

"Hey guys, WHOA WHAT IS THAT!?" Matt asked when he saw the massive Heartless

"That is the Heartless formed from the heart of a world" Roxas said

"Where's Sora?"

"Long story" Riku said, "we need your help in taking this thing down"

"Ok, I guess I can help" Matt said readying his Keyblade

"Alright, here's the plan, we need two people to keep its hands busy, the third gets its mouth closed, then I'll go in and nail the emblem on the head" Roxas said

"Me and Kairi will take the arms" Riku said

"That leaves the mouth to me" Matt said

"Let's do this" Roxas said, they all split up, Riku and Kairi both jumped up and pinned the dragon's arms to the building with their Keyblades. Matt followed Roxas up to the head, the dragon started to open its mouth, but Matt stabbed his Keyblade through the top of it and forced it close. Roxas reached the emblem and smacked it with both the Keyblades. The dragon fell to the ground and disappeared, Roxas then glowed blue and Sora reappeared, but he soon collapsed

"SORA!" Kairi yelled running over to him. Matt had a confused look on his face

"Ummmmm, what is going on?"

"We'll explain later, we need to get Sora to safety" Riku said

"Go to the shop, tell the new store keeper that I sent you. He should set up a room"

"Where are you going?" Riku asked

"I need to go look at something"

A/N ok, there we go, the longest chapter of this story so far. Please review. I managed to fit in parts of both battles in this chapter and I'm very pleased at how it came out, the next chapter will be the last one in Traverse Town, but it will be split up in multiple time frames, you'll see what I mean when you read it. Also think of the way Tyrone was using his Keyblade like Sora does in Mater and Final forms.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Ok, here's your chapter for tody. Many thanks to Kinpaginpa and KuniKere-Chan for reviewing. Please remember to read and review. Also, I need some help. I need some Heartless that would go along with Organization XIII. Obviously I don't need one for Xemnas or Roxas, but I do need some for the others because later on, most of them will be coming back. The only ones that wont be returning are the ones from CoM Reverse and Rebirth, just because I never finished the main mode of the game, so I don't know their personality. If you get any ideas, drop me a PM and when that Organization member appears in the story, I'll give the person who thought of the Heartless props.

DISCLAIMER I had a dream once where I owned Kingdom Hearts, that counts for something right?

Kairi and Riku made it to the shop, both of them holding up a still unconscious Sora. "Um, excuse me, we were told by Matt to come here and ask for a room."

"Oh, Matt, of course, upstairs used to be a synthesis shop, but I converted it into a bedroom, you're free to use that" the shopkeeper said.

"Thank you" Riku said. They went up the stairs into a very simple room. It had a plain bed, and a stove for cooking, and a fireplace. "Well, I suppose this is as good of place as any" he said as they set Sora on the bed

"What do you think Matt is doing?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not to sure. I'm still not sure if we can trust him or not" Riku said.

"Yeah, he did betray us once, even though he had to go along with it. He could betray us again" Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, and that right there is what makes me so nervous" Riku said as he sat down.

WITH MATT

"Looks like he was planning to get out of here a long time ago" Matt said. He was at the ruins of Tyrone's workshop and there was no proof that any research on Heartless had ever been done. "I just hope that all the things in my room survived" he stated as he walked to where a large bed is, he reached down and picked up a picture frame. In the picture were two parents, both of them having brown hair, the woman having bright blue eyes and the man having vivid green eyes. Also there were two young babies, both around a year old. "Mom, Dad, don't worry, I'll avenge you. And if my brother is still alive, I promise I'll find him" he said as a tear rolled out of his right green eye.

WITH RIKU, KAIRI, AND SORA

"So, what do you think caused Sora to become unconscious?" Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure, Roxas was perfectly fine" Riku commented.

"I know, maybe Naminé will know something. Come on out Naminé" Kairi said as her Nobody appeared

"_What's up Kairi?_" she asked

"Well, we want to know if you know why Sora is unconscious with Roxas was fine" Kairi stated

"_I'm not really sure myself. Do you want me ask Roxas?_" Naminé asked

"You can do that?" Riku asked sceptically

"_Yeah, just because Sora isn't up, doesn't mean that Roxas isn't_" she explained

"Then yes, please ask Roxas" Kairi said. Naminé then began to glow a soft yellow and disappeared. Right after she vanished Matt walked in the door.

"So how is he?" he asked.

"Still out of it" Riku said.

"Now I think I need some answers. Who was that person who we fought alongside a few minutes ago? And why is it that he changed back into Sora?"

"Who you saw was Roxas, Sora's Nobody" Riku explained. "You see, a year ago at Hollow Bastion, or as it is now known as Radiant Garden, Maleficent was gathering the seven Princesses of Heart to try to open up a gate to Kingdom Hearts. One of them happened to be Kairi, but somehow her heart had left her body and entered Sora's."

"So does that mean she has a Nobody too?" Matt asked, Riku then nodded his head.

"Yes, her name is Naminé. But at Hollow Bastion I turned to the dark side and Sora was forced to fight me, he won and I told him that Kairi's heart was inside of him. After hearing that he picked up the Keyblade I used, the same one Tyrone has, and released both his heart and Kairi's, which made him into a Heartless. I'm not sure on the rest of the details but somehow Sora got his heart back, but Roxas was already created. Then six months ago both Kairi and Sora reunited with their Nobodys and became one person" Riku explained, sighing signaling that he was done.

"So Kairi and Sora both have their Nobodys living inside of them, and the person we fought along side was Sora's Nobody?" Matt asked.

"Yes" Riku said. Just then Naminé came out of Sora's body.

"So what did Roxas think?" Kairi asked as soon as she came back.

"_He's not really sure what happened to Sora either, but he assured me that he's fine_" Naminé said as she went back into Kairi's body.

"That's good" Riku said

"Yeah, I was worried" Kairi agreed nodding her head

"I wouldn't have been worried about him if I were you guys, he's stronger then you think" a voice said at the door

"How's it going Leon?" Matt asked as Leon walked through the door

"Good, no more attacks today" Leon said sitting down. "I have some news, Merlin has come back here, I think it would be a good idea to get some magic lessons from him."

"I think I'll do that, I seem to do pretty good with magic" Kairi said getting up

"Ummm" was all Matt said

"I'll train you in magic, you need more attention then Merlin can give. You have absolutely to talent for it what so ever" Leon said. "Merlin is in a house behind a large door with a flame on it. If you do through the large doors in front of the store you'll almost be there" Leon said

"Ok, I'll go and see him. Come and get me if anything changes with Sora, ok Riku" Kairi said as she left

"Ok, good luck" Riku said as she walked out.

"Now for you and me to go and train Matt" Leon said as he got up.

"Alright, see you later" Matt said as he got up himself.

"Bye" Riku said, once they were both gone he left the room himself. "If everyone else is training, I need to do some myself"

WITH KAIRI

"I'm guessing this is the door Leon was talking about" Kairi said out loud as she stared at the large wooden door. "I'm guessing that I need to use a spell to open this up. So here goes, Fire" she yelled as the fire ball left the tip of her Keyblade and hit the door. The symbol started to glow and the door opened up. "Easy enough" Kairi said as she walked through the door. Once she was in there were a series of moving rocks in front of her, she jumped over all of them easily. On the other side was a worn down cottage, she stepped inside, "hello?" she called out, no one answered.

"Oh your here earlier then I expected" a voice said that caused Kairi to jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Merlin and I'll be training you in magic until Sora is up and ready to go. Leon has already told me all about you"

"Oh, ok, so when do we start?" Kairi asked

"Let me get set up first and we'll start after that" Merlin said, he then pointed his wand at his bag and all sorts of things came out.

"Wow, you sure can put a lot in that bad cant you?" Kairi asked stunned at the things coming out of it. Tables, chairs, everything that would be in a normal house.

"This is just a minor spell, once you've been doing this for forty years, things like this are nothing." Merlin said

"You've been doing this for forty years?" Kairi asked.

"Oh no, much longer" Merlin said, when everything was in place he said, "alright now we can begin."

"Ok!" Kairi yelled excitedly.

WITH MATT

"Ok, we know that you can handle yourself perfectly fine with a sword, but your magic skills could use some work" Leon said.

"I don't need any help" Matt said confidently.

"Oh, really? Ok then show me a fire spell, that should be easy considering its the most basic spell."

"Ok, Fire" Matt yelled, a fireball came out of the tip of the blade, only to come back and hit Matt in the face, "gah, that hurts"

"Ok, so you can cast spells but you cant control them after they leave your Keyblade?" Leon asked

"More or less" Matt said. "But I didn't lie about being able to use them, and that's what you wanted" Leon smacked his head.

"Yeah, ok, I think I know a way for you to use magic and not lose control. Its not the most common way, but for you it should be fine" Leon said

"Alright, lets do it. I've never been much for the common way anyway" Matt said

WITH RIKU

"I need to learn how to fully control the darkness without being consumed by it" Riku said out loud as he sat alone in a pitch black corner, he took a deep breath. "Let it flow over you, let it enter you, but don't let it control you" he said out loud. Then the shadows seemed to wrap around him.

WITH SORA, IN HIS DREAMS

"Come on Sora, wake up" a voice said, he opened his eyes.

"Wh...where am I?" Sora asked, he looked down and saw the stained glass portrait, the same one him and Roxas fought on in The World That Never Was.

"You are in your own mind Sora" the voice said again.

"Who are you?" Sora asked getting up, the voice said nothing for a second.

"You're kidding me right?" it asked.

"No, who are you?" Sora asked again. A light appeared in front of him and Roxas appeared

"Its me you idiot" Roxas said sighing

"Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Yes its me."

"What's going on?"

"Well, everyone else has gone off to do training, so I figured we could do some while you were asleep."

"What kind of training?"

"We are going to Drive with each other."

"How?"

"Simple, you Drive with two other people, correct?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, aren't we basically two different people in the same body?"

"Yeah."

"So what's to say we cant Drive with each other?"

"Maybe because we share the same body" Sora replied.

"Don't you see though? If you could Drive with me then you wouldn't be giving up Riku and Kairi to power up" Roxas explained.

"I think I see where you're coming from" Sora said. "Maybe I could even create new Drives like this."

"Yeah, so what do you say we get started?"

"Yeah, lets do it"

A WEEK LATER, WITH KAIRI

"You've done amazing with magic Kairi" Merlin said to the young girl

"Thank you very much" Kairi said

"Now I just got word that yesterday Sora woke up, so its time for you to leave, but if you ever have any questions don't hesitate to come and ask them."

"Thank you again" Kairi said as she left the house

WITH MATT

"Well, you've come quite a way Matt" Leon said

"Ugh" was all Matt said

"I got word that Sora woke up yesterday, so your training is over" Leon said walking away

"Ugh" Matt said again

WITH RIKU

Riku was already in the room with Sora when Kairi came in, "hey there Kairi. How did the training go?"

"It went great. Merlin said that I have an amazing ability to use magic" Kairi said. She then looked over at Sora, "I thought he was awake"

"No, he woke up yesterday for a few hours" Riku explained, the door then slammed open. In the door frame was a very interesting looking Matt. "You look like you went through a burning building dude" Riku said noticing that Matt's clothes, face, and arms were burned all over the place.

"Yeah, magic isn't my strong suit, but I finally got it down" Matt said, "so we just waiting on him to wake up?"

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of waiting though" Kairi said as she stood up, "time to wake up lazy bum" she said poking him in the side.

"Ugh, five more minutes Kairi" he said turning over in his sheets

"Sorry, but I don't want to wait five more minutes" she said as she summoned her Keyblade. She pointed it at Sora and flicked it up. In a second Sora was upside down over the bed in the air.

"AHHHHH, OK, OK, I'M UP, I'M UP. DOWN PUT ME DOWN!!" Sora yelled.

"Ok" Kairi said bringing her Keyblade down gently placing Sora back on the bed gently too.

"Wow, that's cool" Matt said.

"Yeah, speak for yourself" Sora said getting out of bed, "so you've been doing some training?"

"Yeah, Merlin taught me himself" Kairi said.

"And what happened to you Matt?" Sora asked.

"I did some magic training too" he said, "magic isn't my thing."

"What about you Riku?"

"I did some alone training. I'll show you when the time comes" he said.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, lets go" Sora said walking to the door, "so where to?"

"We need to go and see if any other worlds have been attacked by the Reformed" Matt said, "and also to stop them from taking the worlds hearts."

"Where to first?" Kairi asked.

"I'd say Radiant Garden" Sora said

"Radiant Garden it is then" Matt said

AT THE MYSTERIOUS CASTLE

"Finally, he's ready" the voice said.

"Its about time" Metzer said, obviously getting impatient, the man in the portal woke up.

"Where...where am I?" he asked.

"You are at my humble castle young Xehanort" the voice said.

"What did you do to me?"

"I combined your Heartless and Nobody. Both were floating in the darkness aimlessly"

"That's possible?" Xehanort asked surprised.

"Yes it is."

"Finally, now its time to get my revenge on Sora."

"All in good time Xehanort."

"I don't listen to you, you are not my master!" Xehanort yelled, in a flash he was taken to the ground in front of him was what looked like a curved sword, where the curve was though was three spikes that almost made it look like a key.

"This is my Keyblade Willbreaker, now do you want to fade into darkness so that you can never return? I brought you back, and it is just as easy for me to send you back" the voice said without emotion.

"No, I don't want to go back to the darkness" Xehanort said defeated.

"Good, now you'll get your revenge soon enough, we just need a few more people to help us though."

"What is your name if I might ask?"

"You may call Ulderth" the man said

A/N ok, I know, no battles, but next chapter there will be, as well as the results of all of the training. Please review, and don't forget to PM the heartless that the remaining Organization members should be combined with. Also keep in mind that I'm not using the ones from Reverse and Rebirth since I never played that mode.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N alright, here we go again. Please remember to read this and review it. Also I'm still taking ideas for the Heartless of Organization XIII members, so PM what Heartless you think would be good for each one.

DISCLAIMER still don't own it to my disappointment

The trip to Radiant Garden was an uneventful one, once they got there though, it was a completely different story. "Oh my goodness, what happened?" Kairi asked. The whole town was nearly destroyed. Buildings had large holes and burn marks in them, and the ground was littered with craters.

"This is awful" Sora said.

"There must have been a large battle here" Riku said.

"Come on, we need to go see if anyone survived" Matt said. They all took off running. After running for a few minutes, everyone stopped.

"Are you getting a strange feeling?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, it feels like someone is watching me" Kairi said.

"Everyone be on their guard" Riku warned. Right after he said that there was a large explosion right in front of them.

"Where did that come from?" Matt asked yelling.

"I don't know" Riku yelled back. Then out of the ground came what looked like an Assassin Nobody, the only real difference is the fact that it had the Cannon Heartless on its back. Almost as quickly as it popped up, it went back into the ground. Just then a symbol appeared right underneath Kairi.

"KAIRI, WATCH OUT!" Sora yelled, he quickly jumped over to her and grabbed her. There was a large explosion where she was.

"Thank you Sora" she said.

"Alright, enough playing around" Sora said. "Drive!" he shouted, the only problem was that he wasn't touching anyone

"What does he mean Drive? He isn't touching anyone, so he isn't going to drive" Riku said. Then a burst of light came from Sora. When he emerged, his clothes had changed into a twilight gold. On the bottom of his sleeves and shorts were what looked like setting suns. "Ok, so he can now Drive by himself."

"Not by myself. I Drive with Roxas. This Form is in honor of Twilight Town, so this is my Twilight Form" Sora explained. He then opened up both his hands and in his right, Ultima Weapon appeared, and in his left Oblivion appeared. "Time to teach this thing some manners" Sora said. He saw the symbol underneath himself and saw the cannon floating along the ground. He quickly ran over to it and sliced it out of the ground with Oblivion. Once it was up in the air he jumped after it. Both his Keyblades began to glow the same twilight gold as his clothes. He spun several times in the air cutting the thing with both Keyblades. Once he was done spinning, he hit it back down to the ground with both of his Keyblades. When the Reformed hit the ground a lot of dust was kicked up into the air. When the dust cleared, there was a massive crater.

"Whoa" was all that Riku could say.

"That was awesome Sora!" Kairi yelled.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side" Matt said.

"Hehe, it took quite a bit of practice to get that down" Sora said putting his hands behind his head and grinning.

"When did you practice that? You were asleep for a week" Riku pointed out.

"Roxas took me into my mind and we trained there" Sora said.

"Wow, how empty was it in there?" Riku asked, Kairi suppressed a small giggle.

"Haha, very funny Riku" Sora said glaring slightly at him.

"Well, its nice to see that you haven't lost your touch" a voice said behind them. They all turned around and saw someone with spiked up blond hair and an entirely black outfit.

"Cloud!" Sora yelled, "what happened to you? After your fight with Sephiroth, you kinda vanished."

"I finally finished it" was all Cloud said.

"So what happened here?" Riku asked

"Those creatures came. They were stronger then any Heartless I've ever seen" Cloud said.

"They're called the Reformed. They're the results of what happens when a Heartless defeated by the Keyblade meets its Nobody in darkness" Matt explained

"Ah, I see. You should go over to Merlin's place. Everyone there will want to know how you three are" Cloud said walking away.

"So should we go there?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we should" Sora said.

"Well no offense, but I think that I'll pass" Matt said.

"How come?" Sora asked

"I'm going to check out the damage from the attacks and see if there are any more Reformed around here" Matt said walking away. "I'll catch up to you guys later" he said as he turned around and left.

"Ok, come on guys" Sora said as he, Riku, and Kairi and went the opposite direction. Within a few minutes they found the only house that was barely damaged at all.

"I'm guessing this is it" Riku said.

"Yeah" Sora said as he opened the door. When he did his head was greeted by a giant shuriken. The force caused him to fall backwards.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled as she ran over to inspect the damage. "Looks like you got lucky, its only a small scratch."

"Man, that hurt though" Sora said putting his hand on the injury.

"Did I get it?" a girls voice asked from inside.

"Yeah, you got it" Riku said smirking. Then a girl with short black hair came out. She had on a black shirt that seemed to have clouds on it and over that was a black jacket. She also had on some really tall boots and a skirt.

"Good" she then saw what she got. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry Sora!" she yelled.

"Its alright Yuffie, I probably should have knocked first" Sora said as he got up, Kairi helping him out a little bit.

"Well, the first clue should have been the door was being opened, not shot down you hyperactive ninja!" a southern voice yelled from inside. He stepped outside. He had some goggles on his head. He also just wore a plain T-shirt that was white with an orange stripe down the middle and a pair of khaki pants.

"Well sssooorrryyy Cid, but you never know" Yuffie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, do you guys mind if we come in?" Riku asked.

"Sure, come on in" Cid said getting out of the doorway.

"Thanks" Sora said as they all went inside. There were two other people inside. One had on a pink dress and long brown hair held up by a pink ribbon. The other was clothed in an entirely black outfit too and had very long black hair. "Hey there Aerith, Tifa" Sora greeted waving at the two girls.

"Hello Sora" Aerith said.

"Hi" was all Tifa said.

"So, what is the town like?" Riku asked.

"Pretty much what you see is what you get. When those things first attacked we could barely hold them off. The security system doesn't seem to affect these guys like they did the Heartless. Most of the town is destroyed, and there have been five people killed so far. The rest we have holed up near Tron's computer" Cid explained, Sora dropped his head.

"Five people" he said saddly.

"It's not your fault so don't go blaming yourself" Cid said.

"I know, but still" Sora said.

WITH MATT

"Well this is great" he said out loud. In front of him was one of the things that attacked them earlier. The other one looked somewhat like a woman with a long scarf. It had on red clothes and a witch hat. Matt quickly summoned Perfect Balance into his hand. "Well, lets see how much of my training has paid off" he said. He slipped a glove onto the hand he wasn't using to fight with. The cannon thing vanished back into the ground and the woman charged at him, and as she did a stream of fire followed her. Matt took a gem out of his pouch and placed it in the empty slot on his glove, "lets see how much you like this." He raised his hand and waved it around a bit, his hand then became encased in ice, "Frozen Storm" he yelled. When he yelled, a large stream of ice flowed out of his hand hitting the woman and sending her flying into a wall. As the wind continued to hit her, she became more and more encased in ice. Matt looked down and saw the same symbol from earlier. He quickly jumped away while still pointing his hand at the thing. The thing with the cannon came out of the ground for a quick second. Matt slashed it with his Keyblade. He then waved his hand again, "Tundra Buster" he yelled out. A large ice cube shot out of his hand and hit the thing in the gut, both things disappeared. "Now, I really like magic" he said as he took the gem out of the glove, then took off the glove.

WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS

"So these things are what happens when the heart from a Heartless and a Nobody meets in the darkness?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, and as you've seen, they're powerful" Sora said, just then a large explosion rocked the house.

"Here they come again" Cid said as he picked up a spear.

"Go now my Reformed, bring me the heart of this world" a voice yelled, Sora's eyes widened

"No way!" Sora yelled as he ran out the door. "No way he's back."

"SORA?!" Kairi yelled, she then followed him.

"Man, here we go again" Rik sighed as he followed Kairi as well. When he got out there he saw Sora and Kairi staring at something. He looked up too and his eyes widened as well. "No way."

"Ah, so you three decided to come here. Perfect, then it seems that I can take you three down now and still not disobey my master" the voice said. He jumped down and was really tan with bright white hair and glowing yellow eyes. He had on silver armor and in both of his hands were the swords that Riku had used while with Maleficent.

"Xemnas" Sora said.

"No, I've been Reformed. I have taken back my original name, I am Xehanort once again" he said in the same voice Xemnas had.

"So you were reformed too?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"You see me before you, so doesn't that answer your question" Xehanort said. Riku seemed to be shuttering. "Awww, are you scared of my new power Riku?"

"No, I'm shaking with excitement" Riku said. Then a large amount of darkness seemed to gather around his body. When it went away he was in a red and black outfit with a pure black helmet that hid all his features.

"Riku?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry, I've got full control of the darkness now" Riku said. He then looked up at Xehanort, "now its your turn to learn to fear the darkness" he said. He then summoned Way to the Dawn and seemed to disappear.

"What, where did he go?" Xehanort asked

"Behind you" Riku said behind Xehanort. He raised his hand and a large amount of darkness hit Xehanort sending him to the ground quickly.

"I've got it from here Riku" Kairi said, she summoned Oathkeeper and waved it in the air a few times. Several beams of light appeared out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Xehanort.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Hehe, looks like my training is paying off" Kairi said.

"Good job Kairi, now tell us, who are you working for?" Sora asked.

"Hehe, like I would tell you that?" Xehanort said, the light got tighter around him.

"Tell us now!" Riku yelled.

"Sorry, but I cant do that" he said, a portal opened up underneath him and he fell in.

"Dang it!" Sora yelled.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll get him next time" Kairi said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we will" Sora said. Just then Matt got back.

"I heard an explosion, everything ok?" he asked

"No, Xehanort, the guy who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts twice, is back as a Reformed" Sora said.

"Oh, well I've looked around and it doesn't look like there's anymore here, so what do you say we move on?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, lets go" Sora said.

A/N ok, there you go, chapter seven. Don't forget to review. I'm not very good about updating on the weekends due to the fact that I'm out of my house a lot, so expect a new chapter on Monday. Also don't forget to send my Organization Heartless ideas. The new armor Riku has looks exactly like the armor from the guy from the final mix Birth by Sleep. And from here on out I'll be putting the names of any Reformed I come up with below the A/N here.

Night Stalker: Combination of Dusk and Shadow. They can disappear into thin air and reappear any where. They aren't that dangerous alone, but in a group, they can be extremely hard to take down.

Submerging Cannon: Combination of Assassin and Cannon Gun. They can meld with the ground and virtually disappear. The only times that they are vulnerable is right after they fire their gun.

Fire Dancer: Combination of Crimson Jazz and Dancer. They use their acrobatic skills to dodge attacks and deliver them, but what makes them really dangerous is that anywhere they dance instantly catches on fire. The fire doesn't go out until it is defeated.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N here we go again with chapter 8 (I think). Please remember to read and review, and a big thanks to all the people who have put this story on their alerts and favorites. Also a big thanks to the people who have reviewed.

DISCLAIMER not even the power of Genie would let me own this.

"Alright, let's see if I've got this correct. The Reformed are attacking other worlds to try to collect the hearts to make some more of those jumbo Heartless" Matt said in a seat in the Gummi Ship. "My only question is though, why are they collecting the hearts, and are they only targeting certain worlds?"

"I'm not to sure" Riku said.

"I guess that may be something we don't know about till later on" Kairi said. Sora had remained quiet ever since leaving Radiant Garden.

"Yo, Sora, you got a theory?" Matt asked. Sora's head jerked up and he shook his head. "You okay dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to go spend some time alone" Sora said getting up.

"Okay" Matt said. He then turned around and looked at the computer. "According to this we should be hitting a world soon. It is called Wonderland."

"Sounds like a fun place" Riku said.

"Yeah, but once we get there, knowing our luck, it wont be so happy" Matt said.

WITH SORA

"_Come on dude, you've got to stop beating yourself up over this. How many times do I have to say that it is not your fault_" Roxas said. Sora was just lying on the bed.

"You can say it as many times as you like, it wont make a difference. I still feel responsible" Sora said turning away from his Nobody.

"_Man, right now you are hopeless_" Roxas said as he vanished. Sora just lied there for a couple more minutes. There was then a knock at his door.

"Sora?" a female voice asked. "Can I come in?"

"What do you want Kairi?" Sora asked.

"I just want to talk, that's all" she said.

"Yeah, come on in" Sora said. The door opened up and Kairi stepped inside. "Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"You" Kairi replied as she sat down on the bed next to Sora.

"Me? What about me?" Sora asked not bothering to get up.

"Well, I heard that you're beating yourself up about the Reformed. Saying that you never should have fought to begin with if this is what was going to happen. Or maybe the fact that you wish that the Keyblade had chosen someone else" Kairi said simply.

"And who told you that?" Sora asked

"Naminé" Kairi said simply.

"And who told her that?" Sora asked again, now turning around to face Kairi.

"My guess would have to be Roxas" Kairi said.

"I'm going to have to teach him to be quiet" Sora said, Kairi giggled slightly.

"Listen Sora, I know that this is hard on you. The fact that the Heartless and Nobodys are reformed in darkness. And that darkness is where the hearts that Heartless are made from go. But you can't just sit here and blame yourself. You need to go out there and do what needs to be done. Right now that means stopping whoever is creating these Reformed" Kairi said.

"You know something, your right" Sora said.

"What, that's a surprise?" Kairi asked, Sora just laughed.

"No, it's not a surprise" Sora said, he then got up and embraced Kairi in a hug. "Thank you" Kairi then returned the hug.

"You're welcome" Kairi said, they stayed like that for a couple of minutes when they heard a voice over the intercom.

"Hey Sora, Kairi, get up to the front, there is something you need to see" Matt's voice seemed to boom over the intercom. They broke up as if they just realized where they were with a blush. They both left Sora's room and headed to the cockpit. Matt noticed that they both still had a blush on their faces

"I'm not even going to ask what you two did back there" Matt said, this caused both of their blushes to return full force. "Just look in front of us" Matt said as he pointed a finger. In front of them was a large black vortex. "That used to be a world."

"What world was it?" Sora asked, fearing that it was one of the worlds that he had visited.

"It was called Wonderland" Matt said, Sora then slammed his fist down. "Let me guess, one of the worlds you visited."

"Yeah, on of the first in fact" Sora said.

"Well, there is another world near here. However the computer doesn't have any info on it" Matt said.

"Let's go" Sora said.

IN THE MYSTERIOUS CASTLE

"Hmmm, very good job Metzer, yet another world heart" Ulderth said.

"Thank you master, I only live to serve you" Metzer said on his knees. "However, I should warn you that the Keybearers are heading towards the world where you send Xehanort. If last time was any indication, we should get him out of there and send me instead."

"I don't think that will be necessary" Ulderth said. "I've enhanced his power, he should be more then capable now."

"If you say so master" Metzer said as he got up and opened up a portal. "Is there a particular world you would like me to attack?"

"Yes, but not yet, I want to hurt the Keybearers emotionally. When the time is right, you shall attack" Ulderth said.

"Very well then" Metzer said as he went into the portal.

IN A PURE WHITE CASTLE

"This is perfect" an evil voice yelled out.

"I'm still not to sure about this" a nervous voice said.

"ENOUGH PETE, UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE FEED FOR THE HEARTLESS YOU SHALL SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!" the first voice yelled out.

"Yes Maleficent" Pete said as he backed away from the tall woman garbed entirely in black with a long staff.

"Hehe, you haven't changed one bit, have you Maleficent?" another voice asked.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

"Oh come now, you should remember me" the voice said. A person stepped out of a portal. He had on a black trench coat and the only thing that was visible was his face. He had long black hair and greed eyes. "I mean, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had the Ansem Reports"

"Tyrone!" Maleficent yelled as she waved her staff. Several hundred Shadow Heartless appeared. "Where did you go?!"

"I went to do my own thing. Now do we really need to fight?" he asked

"No, there will be no fight. There will only be you becoming a Heartless" Maleficent said. She waved her arm and all the Shadows charged at Tyrone. In a flash though all of the Heartless vanished and his Keyblade was at Maleficent's neck. "Wait, I recognize that Keyblade!"

"Oh, you do. Oh yes, that's right. Riku used it on you and let pure darkness into your heart, didn't he? Well, I wont be doing that, instead you have two options. One you can accept me help, or two you can die here" Tyrone said simply.

"Get away from Maleficent!" Pete yelled. He then charged at Tyrone and landed a strong punch. "How did you like that?" he asked. Tyrone just began to laugh.

"Is this the help that you've been reduced to Maleficent?" Tyrone asked still laughing.

"How did that not even affect you?" Pete asked baffled.

"I'm beyond your pitiful power" Tyrone said. He raised his hand. A large black orb appeared in his hand and hit Pete square in the chest. A second later a heart fluttered out of the body. "Now, about my offer?"

"I think that I'll take your help" Maleficent said.

"Good, I knew that you were smart" Tyrone said lowering his Keyblade. "Now, please take me to the largest room you have, I need a lot of space."

WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS

"Okay, here we are" Matt said. In front of them was a large world that seemed to be very diverse. It had a forest, a desert, mountains, all sorts of things.

"Any idea what the world is called?" Sora asked

"According to the computer, the world is called Expel" Matt said.

A/N yay, new world. I'll give you all a hint as to what world it is. It is from an Enix game from back on the PS1. It was a sleeper hit. The first game in the series was never released in the U.S. A fourth game is going to be released soon on the 360. Cookies go to who ever gets what game this world comes from first.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N well, here I go again. Congratulations to KuniKere-Chan for getting the world right. There will be more things like this as the story progresses. For those of you who have played the game but didn't review, I'm taking a few liberties from the story of the video game. If you've played it, you'll know them. Also, I wont be doing the entire planet of Expel, just a small portion of it. If I did the whole thing I would need to make a new fan fic.

DISCLAIMER nope, still don't own anything. Square also owns Star Ocean and Expel.

"So, are we going to go down or not?" Sora asked, they had just been hovering over the planet for five minutes.

"Well sorry, but do you see any good places to land?" Matt asked.

"Well, no..." Sora started.

"Well okay then, we'll look around and try to find a good place to land. Once we do, we will land" Matt said. Sora sighed and put his arm on the control panel. "NO SORA, DON'T PUT YOUR ARM..." Matt started, but it was to late.

"Landing sequence engaged" the computer said.

"Nice going Sora" Matt said.

"Sorry" Sora said scratching his head. The Gummi Ship started to head down to the planet.

"Oh nuts" Matt said. "EVERYONE HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" he yelled. They were heading right towards a forest. A few minutes later, they were on the ground, their ship suffering some damage. "Everyone alright?" Matt asked. Riku got up and examined himself and nodded his head.

"Where's Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked. He looked over and saw Sora holding on to something.

"Um, Sora, I think we're done crashing" Kairi said from underneath Sora. Sora quickly got up with a blush on his face. Kairi got up with a blush on her face too.

"Um, okay, we're in a forest, so now what do we do?" Matt asked. He then looked over and saw a girl with blue hair seeming to cower away from something. Matt leaned over to Sora, "what do you think her problem is?"

"I don't know, but maybe she can lead us to civilization" Sora said.

"Maybe" Matt said. Then he saw what looked like a giant gorilla. The only real difference was that it was pure black with yellow eyes, and the Heartless symbol on its chest. "Okay, that answers the question of what she was running from" Matt said as he ran out in front of the girl. "Just stay back, I'll get this guy" he said as he put on his glove and summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light.

"Don't think that you're fighting alone" Sora said as he, Riku and Kairi also summoned their Keyblades. The gorilla let out a large roar and charged forward. Sora jumped over it and sliced its back. It turned around about ready to hit Sora, when all of a sudden beams of light wrapped themselves around its arms. Riku sliced its back again and it howled in pain, but couldn't move. Matt charged forward and stabbed his Keyblade into its chest. The Heartless disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that takes care of that thing" Matt said. He turned around and faced the girl. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. He then took a step forward. When he did so the girl took off running away from him. Matt just looked shocked, "wow, am I really that terrifying?"

"I don't think so, I think she was just scared" Kairi said.

"We had better go and check and her" Matt said.

"Yeah, there may be more Heartless near here" Sora said as they all took off running. A little bit later they ran into the girl from earlier.

"H...hi there" she said nervously.

"Hey, there" Kairi said.

"Ummm, sorry about running away earlier. I was just scared" the girl said.

"It's okay. My name is Matt"

"I'm Sora, and these two are my friends Riku and Kairi"

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Rena Lanford. I would like to thank you four, would you come with me back to my house?" she asked. Sora and the others all looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, we'll come" Sora said.

"Great, just follow me" Rena said walking away. "Just remember to keep your guard up, more and more of those creatures have been popping up lately." The trip to the town was uneventful. "Well, here we are, my hometown of Arlia." she said waving her arm around. The town looked somewhat old, with all the buildings being made of wood and stone. "Come on, I'll show you to my house" she said as she led them towards a river. "Here we are" she said pointing at a house. "Come on in, no need to be shy" she said as she walked in. "Mom, I'm home and I've brought some visitors" she said when she got in.

"Welcome home Rena" a woman said as she walked out, she had long blue hair. "My name is Westa, it's nice to meet you all, what are your names?"

"My name is Sora, and this is Riku, Kairi, and Matt" Sora said pointing at each person as he introduced them.

"Well, its nice to meet you all" Westa said.

"They all saved me from one of those black creatures" Rena said.

"Oh, Rena. I thought I told you not to go to the Shingo Forest" Westa said.

"I know, I know, but it's cool. I mean they saved me" Rena said.

"Well, allow me to thank you. I'll make you a nice meal" Westa said.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to find something" Kairi said.

"Yeah, have you ever seen anything that looks like a keyhole in an unusual place?" Riku asked.

"No I haven't. Maybe you all could go north to the town of Salva, they would probably know more about things like that then we would" Westa suggested.

"Thank you, I think we'll head out now" Riku said. "Thank you very much for the offer for dinner."

"Oh, please stay. I need to thank you somehow" Westa said.

"Yeah, lets stay. Lets eat. Lets relax for a bit" Matt suggested.

"Matt, we don't have time to sit around" Sora said.

"I know that. But there's no point in moving forward so quickly. We'll be stuck here for a couple of days anyway while the ship repairs itself. Even if we find the Keyhole there is no guarantee that the heart of the world is safe from our enemies."

"Fine, we'll stick around for dinner" Sora said.

"Okay, just give me a little bit to prepare. You can go look around town" Westa suggested.

"Good idea" Sora said getting up. For the next hour they just looked around the town meeting the people. They all decided to go back to Westa's house, when they got there, they all smelled something good. "Suddenly, I think staying here was a good idea" Sora said after smelling the food. They all stepped in and saw a near mountain of food. Sora was starting to droll, when Kairi hit him upside the head.

"Sora, that's disgusting" she said.

"Sorry, but it looks so good" Sora said rubbing the spot that she hit.

"Well then stop drolling over there and eat" Westa said. Sora happily complied sitting down to eat immediately.

"Sorry about Sora" Kairi said.

"It's alright" Westa said. Matt was digging in just as quickly as Sora was. Riku was taking his time with his food, and so was Kairi. After about thirty minutes, they all put their silverware down signaling that they were done.

"That was great!" Sora said.

"Yes, thank you very much" Kairi said.

"It's no problem, after all, you saved Rena" Westa said. There was then a knock at the door. Westa went to open it. She then led an old man in. He had a long white beard.

"I would assume these are the people that Rena was talking about?" the old man said. All the Keybearers looked at each other confused.

"Yes, these are them" Westa said leading the man to the table.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Regis, the mayor of this village. Rena has already told me all about you and your names" he said. "I understand that you three are the Warriors of Light?"

"Huh?" Matt asked confused.

"I'm not sure we follow you" Kairi said politely.

"It is told that when our world is in danger then Warriors of Light will come down to save it. They will wield swords of light and wear alien raiments" Regis explained. "From what I see, you four certainly have the raiments. Now could you show me the swords of light?"

"We don't really have swords of light" Sora said.

"Yes you do!" Rena yelled from upstairs. "I saw them, there was a flash of light, then in your hands were swords!"

"She must be talking about the Keyblades" Riku said.

"Nah, you don't say, what was your first clue?" Matt asked, this earned him a smack from Riku.

"What are these Keyblades that you speak of?" Regis asked. The group looked at each other and nodded, they all held out their hands and summoned their Keyblades.

"These are what Rena was talking about. These are called Keyblades" Matt explained. "Although they appear in light and fight off the darkness, I think your legend would speak of a sword made entirely of light, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, the legend does say that" Regis said. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience" Regis apologized.

"It's not your fault" Sora said.

"But, you three have to be the Warriors of Light. The time is right and everything with more and more of those things appearing" Rena said not believing them.

"I'm sorry Rena, but we're not" Matt said apologetically.

"LIARS!" she shouted as she ran out of the house.

"Please allow me to make it up to you three. I have some beds at my house. I will let you use them" Regis said.

"Okay, let me ask some questions first. When did these things start appearing?" Riku asked.

"I would say around a week ago. Alan Tax got a mysterious visitor a couple of weeks ago. Alan is the mayor a Salva. Ever since then he hasn't really been himself and more and more of these things have been appearing" Regis said.

"Second question, have you ever seen a keyhole in an unusual place?"

"No, I can't say that I have" Regis said.

"Alright thank you. I think that we'll take you up on your offer" Riku said as he got up. "Thank you Westa for the food"

"Your welcome, any time that you're in the area, feel free to stop by" she said as they all left her house. They all went into the mayor's house which wasn't that far away.

"There are four beds upstairs" Regis said.

"Thank you" Kairi said. They all went upstairs. There were two beds out in the great room as well as two more bedrooms.

"I call room to myself" Matt said quickly as he ran into a room and shut the door.

"I don't know if I could trust you two to sleep near each other alone" Riku said out loud. He then began to laugh loudly at their faces which were both as red as possible. "I guess I'll have to though" he said as he went to the other room.

"Ummm, let...lets get to bed" Sora said still blushing like mad.

"Yeah" Kairi said with an equal blush on her face. They both got into the two beds. "Good night Sora"

"G'night Kairi" Sora said as he drifted to sleep.

LATER IN THE NIGHT

Sora has woken up, he was really thirsty. He tried to get up and saw that he couldn't. His arms and legs had been tied down and a gag placed in his mouth. He looked over at Kairi's bed and saw someone taking her. He struggled as much as he could to try to get the ropes off of him. The man holding Kairi in his arms walked over to him and cast a spell on Sora. Sora immediately fell back asleep and the man took the gag out of his mouth.

IN THE MORNING

"SORA WAKE UP NOW!!" Riku yelled. Sora woke up groggily, thinking that what had happened in the night was just a dream. "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED, WHERE'S KAIRI?!"

"WHAT?!" Sora yelled jumping out of bed. "Oh, no it wasn't a dream."

"What happened?" Riku asked calmer

"I was bound to the bed last night. I saw someone take Kairi, he then put me to sleep with a spell" Sora yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Wow, you tell him that Kairi is in danger and he wont listen to a thing, will he?" Matt asked.

"Nope" Riku said running after his friend. When Matt reached downstairs they saw Westa.

"What happened?" Matt asked

"They took Rena. Alan Tax took my daughter this morning and he was also seen with your friend Kairi" Westa said sobbing slightly.

"Where did they go?" Sora asked.

"They headed back towards Salva" Westa said.

"Come on guys, we've got to move!" Sora yelled.

IN A LARGE ROOM

"What's gotten into you Alan?" Rena asked. Both herself and Kairi were bound to a large stone slab.

"Power, I now have more power then I could have ever dreamed of" Alan said. He had a long blood red cape and black hair.

"Yes, now just give the princess of heart and your work is done" a deep voice said.

"Wait, I still need her for the ritual, once it is done, you may have her master Xehanort" Alan said as Xehanort stepped out of the shadows.

"Fine" Xehanort said.

"You know, once Sora learns where I am, you guys are going to pay" Kairi said.

WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS

Sora and the others had just gotten to Salva. "TELL ME WHERE ALAN TAX IS!!" Sora yelled as soon as he got into town. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and pointed at a large house on the hill. They all ran up and tried to open the door, but it was looked. Sora pointed his Keyblade at the door and it unlocked. When they got in they ran into a butler. "TELL ME WHERE ALAN IS!!"

"Uh...uh...he...he's in the study" the butler said nervously. Sora and the others found the study but no one was in there.

"He lied to us" Sora said as he started out of the room to find the butler again.

"No, he didn't look here" Matt said as he pulled a statue and a bookcase moved.

"Come on, Kairi is down there I bet" Sora said as he went down the step. Matt and Riku looked at each other and sighed, then followed Sora.

WITH XEHANORT

"How much longer do you need?" Xehanort asked getting impatient.

"About ten more minutes" Alan said, a power seemed to be flowing into him.

"We don't have ten minutes" Xehanort said.

"Perhaps I could give you ten more minutes" a voice suggested. Xehanort turned around and saw Metzer.

"What are you doing here? This is my operation" he stated.

"I know, and I just here to help. I could keep them away for ten minutes easily" Metzer said. "That is of course if you don't want my help."

"No, I'll take it" Xehanort said. Metzer then headed out the door.

WITH SORA

"Man, we're lost" he said.

"Yeah, nice going Sora" Matt said.

"Shut up" Sora said. "Lets head that way, we haven't been that way"

"Alright" Riku said as they headed forward. They saw a branching path. "I say we head straight forward, I feel a lot of darkness coming from that direction." They went forward, a sword then was in the ground in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go this way" Metzer said in front of them.

"We don't have time for him, try to get around" Sora said. They ran to the side. Metzer launched himself at them, only to meet Matt's Keyblade.

"You guys go on, I'll hold him off" he said. Sora and Riku both headed up and saw a door that had some candles inside the room it led to.

"Stop" Metzer said as he charged towards them, only to be met by Matt again.

"Sorry, but you have to deal with me" Matt said as he put on his glove and took out a yellow gem from his pouch and placed it in his glove.

"Grrr, fine" Metzer said.

WITH SORA

Sora and Riku had just gotten in the room and saw Kairi and Rena tied to a stone slab, "KAIRI!" Sora yelled out.

"SORA! HELP!" Kairi yelled out. They looked over and saw Xehanort.

"Grrr, darn you Metzer, I'm still not strong enough to fight you. Alan, take care of them wont you? Once you do open up the Keyhole and deliver the heart of the world to me" Xehanort said as he disappeared.

"As you wish" Alan said. He raised his arm in the air and darkness surrounded his body. When it was over, he was replaced with a large creature. It had two horns and a long tail. It had claws that were around eight inches each and let loose a large roar. Sora ran over and let Kairi and Rena go. Kairi summoned her Keyblade and Rena put on some gloves.

"This time, I'll help you guys out" Rena said as she raised both her arms in front of her.

"Alright, lets go!" Sora yelled.

A/N ok, that's it for this chapter. Next one will be the last chapter in Expel and both the fights between Matt and Metzer, as well as Alan versus Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Rena. Remember to review. Also, something big at the end of next chapter ;P


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I'M SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!! You see, my internet has been down for a week, so I haven't been able to do much of anything. I'll be posting three or four chapters today to try to make up for the lack of updates lately. Again, I'm very sorry about not updating.

DISCLAIMER if you don't know by now that I don't own this, then you need help.

"Let's begin" Metzer said. He raised his swords and charged at Matt. Matt made a few quick motions with his gloved hand and lightning started to come out of it. Metzer swung his sword, which Matt quickly blocked. Matt tried to strike back, but Metzer just jumped out of the way.

"Let's see how much you like this! Flash Storm!" Matt yelled. A lightning bolt flew from each of fingers in different directions. Metzer swung his swords all around him blocking all of the lightning bolts.

"Quite impressive Matt" Metzer said. He then charged at Matt and got him in the chest with one of his swords causing him to stagger back. Metzer then charged at him and landed several blows to Matt's chest. "Now, just stay there and die while I go and finish off your friends."

"Hehe, you think that could take me down?" Matt asked struggling to get up. Once he was up, he was swaying back and forth, and it looked like he could drop his Keyblade at any second.

"You need to learn when to give up" Metzer said.

"And you need to learn never to underestimate your opponents" Matt said. He then raised his hand above his head and a large amount of lightning started to flow from it. "Now for you to see some real power" Matt said as lightning struck his body. When it was done, he seemed perfectly fine, no damage was visible.

"What was that?" Metzer asked confused.

"Simple, all I did was sacrifice that gem and all my injures were healed" Matt explained as he show Metzer his glove and revealed that he didn't have a gem. He then took a red gem out of his pocket and placed it in his glove, his hand then caught on fire. "Now get ready for round two."

"Oh, I think that it will be a repeat performance for me" Metzer said as he drew his swords.

WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS

Sora was blocking one of Alan's arms while Riku was holding the other one back. Alan then swiped them both away with his tail. "Hey, big, demon lizard thing, lets see how much you like this. Light Flurry" Kairi called out. Out of the tip of her Keyblade a storm of small lights launched out of it. Alan used his tail and picked up Sora and put him in front of himself. "SORA!" Kairi screamed out. Sora quickly raised his Keyblade and knocked Alan's tail which caused Alan to drop Sora. Then all the lights connected with Alan's chest. Alan fell to the ground.

"Whew, that was a close one" Sora said. Just then a loud roar was heard, and they all saw Alan getting up. "Man, that was quite a blow too."

"Yeah, anything would have a hard time getting up from that, and he doesn't look like he's hurt at all" Riku said.

"Here, let me try something" Rena said. She then ran at Alan. He swiped his claws at her, but she expertly dodged all of the attacks. She jumped up and delivered a powerful blow to the top of his head, which sent him back down to the ground. "There we go" she said happily. Sora and the others just looked at her in shock.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side" was all Sora said. Riku and Kairi both just nodded their heads. Just then Alan got back up. "Rena, watch out!" Sora yelled. Just as Rena turned around, Alan got her with one of his claws, sending her flying across the room.

"Man, this thing just wont give up" Riku said.

WITH MATT

Matt had just hit the ground again. Most of the cave area was now on fire. Coming out of the flames was Metzer. "Your power is admirable and your sword skills are quite impressive. Might I ask who taught you?"

"I'll tell you who taught me. My dad did, for two years he taught me his sword skills. Then a Heartless got him. It was from that day forward that I swore I would destroy any Heartless that got in my way. To me, your another Heartless, so prepare to die" Matt said coldly. He then dismissed his Keyblade.

"You tell me to prepare to die, but you then dismiss your Keyblade? Sounds to me that you would like to join your father. That's fine by me" Metzer said as he charged towards Matt. In a flash Matt seemed to vanish, "what?!"

"Hidden Technique: Sheathed Sword Flash" Matt said from behind Metzer. He quickly summoned his Keyblade and launched Metzer up into the air. The flames around Matt's hand seemed to be growing larger and larger, "Infernal Buster" Matt said, a large fireball then shot up and hit Metzer square in the chest, which set him on fire. "Now I need to get in there and see how Sora and the others are doing" just as he said that, he heard laughing behind him.

"HAHAHA, I've never fought someone like you Matt. You deserve what I'm about to give you" Metzer said getting up. A strange weapon was in his hand. It was long and black. At the tip was what looked like the tip of scythe. Around the handle was what looked like thorns, and dangling off the end was a skull with a hood on it. "Allow me to introduce you to Reaper's Scythe."

"No way, a Keyblade?" Matt asked unbelievingly.

WITH SORA

"SORA!" Kairi yelled. Sora was flying across the room and landed right in front of her. She raised her Keyblade and a light appeared around Sora, healing him.

"This...this thing is strong" Sora said panting. They had tried for several minutes to try to knock the thing out, but every time they knocked it down, it just got back up. "Time to change. Drive" Sora shouted as he was enveloped in light, and appeared with Oblivion in his other hand in his Twilight Form. "Lets do this" Sora said as he charged at Alan. He smacked him up into the air with both of his Keyblades and followed him up. However, once he jumped up after Alan, he was smacked away by his tail, and landed next to Riku.

"Man, I'm not sure how to take him down" Riku said. Just then Alan landed back on his feet.

"Riku, give me your hand" Sora said.

"What? Why?" Riku asked confused.

"Just trust me" Sora said. Riku gave him his hand, "Double Drive" Sora shouted as Riku disappeared. Sora was then enveloped in darkness. When the darkness passed, he didn't look that much different. He had two devil wings on his back, and darkness seemed to be flowing out of him. Floating behind him was the Way to the Dawn Keyblade. "Allow me to introduce Demonic Form" Sora said in a somewhat sinister voice. Alan charged at Sora, only to be stopped by tendrils of darkness coming up from the floor. Sora then charged forward and Way to the Dawn hit him up into the air on its own. Sora flew up after it and raised his hand. A large ball of darkness appeared around Alan. Sora seemed to meld with the darkness. A minute later the darkness disappeared and Alan fell to the ground in his human form. Sora floated down the ground and the drive ended. He immediately fell to his knees panting. Kairi ran over.

"Are you okay?" she asked when she got to him.

"Ye...yeah, that just takes a lot out of me" Sora said panting. Riku was near him, but not exhausted.

"That's quite a power you have there now Sora" Riku commented.

"Th...thanks" Sora said.

WITH MATT

Matt was currently up in the air. Metzer appeared all around him slicing him several times with his Keyblade. He then appeared above him and hit him back to the ground. "Now, you can stay there and die" Metzer said as he walked away.

"No...no way" Matt said standing up. His whole body was cut up and bleeding in several place. "I still have one trick up my sleeve" he said.

"Oh, really, let me see, then I'll be sure to kill you" Metzer said turning around. Matt waved his Keyblade around in a circle. Metzer then was trapped inside what looked like a clock. "What is going on?" he asked startled. A clock seemed to appear in front of Matt too and he sliced each position of the clock. He then seemed to vanish. A second later he appeared at each position of the clock. The one at 12 o'clock ran forward and slashed Metzer, then the one at 1 o'clock, and around the clock, doing twelve hits on Metzer. Matt then appeared above Metzer, his Keyblade glowing a green color. "Lets see how much you like this, CHRONO SLASH!" Matt yelled as he struck Metzer and sliced right through his body. Metzer staggered away.

"That...that was impressive" Metzer said as he vanished into a portal. Matt just was there panting, then his injuries got the better of him and fell to the ground.

WITH TYRONE IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

"I thank you two for coming. Not everyone could come here, but the ones who couldn't I have already informed" Tyrone said to two figures in the darkness.

"Just tell us what you wish of us Tyrone" a deep voice demanded.

"Very well then. There are four Keybladers going around and searching for the Keyholes and trying to seal them" Tyrone said.

"Let me guess, you wish for us to make sure that they don't seal the Keyhole" a British voice said.

"Yes, that is exactly what I wish for you two to make sure that they don't seal the Keyhole" Tyrone said.

"Then what was the reason for calling us all the way out here just to tell us that?" the deep voice asked irritated.

"I also wished to give you there" Tyrone said as he tossed both the people gems. "Those are gems that I have discovered can amplify the power of a Heartless or Nobody. Use it on whoever you want. You could also use it on yourself to make yourself into a very powerful Heartless."

"Thank you Tyrone, but I must be going now" the British voice said.

"I understand, thank you for taking your time to see me" Tyrone said as he got up.

WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS

"Ugh, I feel like I fell down a thirty story building, then after somehow surviving got ran over by a truck and still survived. Where am I?" Matt asked as he woke up.

"The Gummi Ship was done repairing itself so we brought you back" Riku said.

"Did you find the Keyhole?"

"Yeah, it was in the room where Alan took Kairi and Rena. Sora sealed it up, and we bid our farewells" Riku explained.

"Good" Matt said as he stood up. Sora's voice could then be heard over the intercom.

"Hey Matt, I hear you're up. Come up here, you have a message from the King"

"Alright, I'll be right up" Matt said as he left the room. When he got there Sora was piloting the ship.

"Here you are your Majesty" Sora said when Matt got there.

"Could you leave me and Matt alone?" Mickey asked.

"Sure, I'll go talk with Kairi and Riku" Sora said as he left the cockpit.

"So what's up your Majesty?" Matt asked as he took a seat.

"Well, I discovered something on the thing you asked me to look at" Matt immediately perked up and made sure that the cockpit door was shut tight.

"Did you discover anything?" Matt asked anxiously. The King nodded his head.

"Yes Matt, I discovered who your brother is" Mickey said.

"Well tell me. Where is he? Is he still alive? Who is he?" Matt asked

"Well..."

A/N HAHA!! I'm not going to tell you yet. I leave you to wonder and make theories about who Matt's brother is. Now, please review and go on to chapter 11. I can't really do a world guessing game for the next world, so I wont put it here.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Here we are with the second chapter of the spree. I had to wait to get my internet back before writing this chapter due to the fact that I haven't played the game that this is based on in a long time, so I needed to relearn all the characters names, and the name of the village that is in the game. Please remember to read and review, reviews make me happy.

DISCLAIMER the closest I am to owning this is the fact that I own a copy of KH2 and KH: CoM.

Matt was just sitting there in shock. King Mickey had just told him everything he knew about Matt's brother. "_I still can't believe it_" he thought to himself. He looked at the computer and saw what world they were heading to next. "Hey, Sora, guys, come on out here. We're almost at the next world" Matt said over the intercom. In a few minutes everyone was there.

"What is the world?" Sora asked.

"It is called the Celestial Plane" Matt responded.

"So, have you found a place to land yet?" Riku asked, remembering the trip to Expel.

"Yeah, I have, but I still don't want you touching anything Sora" Matt said as he gently sent the ship towards the world. Sora was mumbling something. They landed in the middle of a large field. There seemed to be some mountains, a river, a forest near where they landed.

"Well, this seems like a nice world" Kairi commented.

"Yeah, but still be on your guard" Riku said. Just as he said that some Heartless appeared. They looked almost like humans, only they had masks over their faces which bore the Heartless symbol.

"Can't we ever get a break?" Sora asked as he summoned his Keyblade. Right after he summoned it, a white flash went through the Heartless cutting it in half. In front of Sora was a white wolf. It seemed to have a mirror floating on its back, and had some sort of red design on its legs. Another one of the Heartless charged forward. The wolf met it halfway, its mirror splitting into pieces and cutting through the Heartless. It then seemed to get ink on its tail and drew a straight line. A second later the third and final Heartless was cut clean in half.

"Wow, that is certainly something you don't see everyday" Matt said.

"Good job Amaterasu" a high pitched voice seemed to say from nowhere. "We certainly showed those things who's boss."

"Ummm, who is talking?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Who are these people?" the voice asked.

"Um, I'm Sora, and this is Matt, Riku, and Kairi" Sora said. "We can't really see you, can you show yourself?"

"Oh, sorry" the voice said. A small green looking insect seemed to appear on the wolfs head. "My name is Issun and this is my partner Amaterasu" it said bouncing up and down. Amaterasu

growled slightly at Issun. "Okay okay, it's more like I'm the partner here" Issun said. He then took a look at Kairi. "Well hello there babe" he said hopping over to Kairi. "Would you mind if I rode in your shirt?"

"WHAT?!" both Kairi and Sora yelled. Kairi looked over at Sora hearing him cry out too, and they both began to blush so hard that they might pass out. Amaterasu

shook its head and walked over to Issun and picked him up in his mouth and put him back on top of its head.

"Ewwww, now I've got wolf slobber all over me!" Issun complained. Kairi mouthed a quick thank you to Amaterasu, and it nodded its head understandingly.

"So, those things have been giving you trouble?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but with Amaterasu

here, we've got nothing to worry about" Issun said confidently.

"Do you even have any idea what you're fighting?" Riku asked.

"Well..." Issun started, but then white portals seemed to open up around them. Several tall white things appeared around them. They had no hands or feet, as well as no eyes.

"Great, Dusks now too" Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade. "Here, consider this my way of saying thank you" he said. One of the Dusks charged forward, Riku quickly sliced through it with his Keyblade. The whole sky then seemed to get darker. Riku disappeared and appeared behind one of the Dusks and charged through it. He repeated this with all of the Dusks. "I probably did overkill on them using Dark Aura, but, oh well."

"Wow, that was impressive, but Amaterasu

could have done better" Issun said.

"Well, regardless. Right now we are dealing with both Heartless and Nobodys. Everyone be on their guard" Matt cautioned.

"We could head back to the village. There are plenty of nice people there" Issun suggested. Everyone nodded their heads. They traveled a slight distance and came upon a village. It seemed peaceful. It had a large tree near the center, as well as several houses. "Well here we are, Kamiki Village" Issun said as they came in.

"Wow, this is a pretty village" Kairi said.

"Yeah, its not bad. Follow us, we'll show you guys something cool" Issun said as Amaterasu

started to walk away. They followed them up to a large platform at the top of a hill. From there you could see the entire village and all of the trees.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Kairi said taking it all in.

"Yeah, this is amazing" Sora agreed.

"Hello there young folk" a voice said from behind them. The group turned around and saw an old man with a long white beard standing near them. He had an orange on top of his head. "My name is Mr. Orange, welcome to Kamiki Village"

"Thank you. Your village is amazing" Kairi said.

"Thank you very much young miss" Mr. Orange said. Matt was looking at Mr. Orange with a look of complete confusion on his face. Mr. Orange noticed this and asked Matt, "what's wrong, is there something on your face?"

"Why the heck do you have an orange on top of your head?" Matt asked bluntly. Kairi groaned next to him in annoyance.

"You know, I don't really know why I have an orange on top of my head" Mr. Orange said. "Well, I have some things I need to take care of. I will see you all later."

"Well, come on, we still have one more person to meet" Issun said as Amaterasu walked down the path. He led them to a small house with a watermill besides it. There was a woman outside of the house picking rice. "Hey there Kushi" Issun shouted jumping up and down.

"Oh, hello there Issun" Kushi said as she turned around. "Who are these people?" she asked pointing at Sora and the others.

"My name is Sora, and these are my friends Riku, Kairi, and Matt" Sora said introducing them.

"Well it is nice to meet you. Can I invite you inside for some sake?" she asked as she went inside.

"Umm, sure" Sora said as he went inside too. When they got inside Kushi gave them all some cups with some liquid in them. Riku, Kairi, and Matt all looked at the contents curiously. They all then looked at Sora who had just raised his cup to his lips. He took a sip, then immediately spit it out. "What is that stuff?" he asked still spitting.

"I told you it's sake. Basically it is a really strong alcohol" she explained.

"ALCOHOL!?" Sora asked yelling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't think that it would be a problem" Kushi said.

"I'm not even old enough to drink alcohol. What's going to happen to me? Are world police going to come and arrest me now?" Sora asked panicked. At this point Kairi was laughing somewhat hard. Riku was also laughing quite a bit. Matt however was on his back laughing hard. "This isn't funny guys, I'm to young to go to jail" Sora complained. At this point Matt's laughter was all that could be heard, then some coughs were heard, and Matt's laughter continued.

"Sora, there aren't any world police. Each world has their own laws. There are no universal laws. I would have thought that after all this time you would have known this" Riku said.

"Oh yeah, hehe" Sora said grinning with his hands behind his head.

"Well, it is getting late. I only have enough room for one other person if one of you wants to stay here" Kushi said.

"Maybe we ought to stay with some of the residents" Sora suggested. Matt quickly spoke up.

"I'm not staying with Mr. Orange. Anyone who doesn't know why they have an orange on top of their heads are to weird to stay with to me."

"Ok, so Matt isn't going to stay with Mr. Orange" Sora said.

"That's right, no way no how" Matt said crossing his hands in front of his chest.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sora and Riku had found a large house. Kairi was staying at Kushi's house and Matt had decided to just sleep outside. That night it had turned out to be a full moon. Everyone but Kairi was outside. Issun was talking to Sora and the others. "You know, there is a legend around here. It is said that when the moon is full that a horrible monster picks out a beautiful woman from the village and eats her." When Issun said this, Sora immediately seemed more defensive. "You don't need to worry about it though, it's just a legend."

"Yeah, just a legend" Sora repeated. Later that night everyone went inside. Sora however didn't go back with Riku.

"Hey, where are you going Sora, our place is this way" Riku pointed out.

"Sorry, but that legend that Issun told us has me worried" Sora said.

"But you heard him, it was just a legend" Riku said.

"Yeah, but one thing that I learned on my journeys is that generally when something is just a legend, that legends seems to become reality when I get there" Sora said as he went into Kushi's house. When he got in there he saw that Kushi was still awake. "Hi there, could you tell me where Kairi's room is?" Kushi nodded and pointed down the hall.

"The room on the left" Kushi said.

"Thank you" Sora said as he went down the hall. He saw the room on the left and slid the door open a little bit. He saw Kairi in the room asleep. He closed the door quietly and waited outside the room.

"_So your just going to stand here all night long?_" Roxas asked as he appeared.

"Well, I don't know what else to do. Something about that legend has me nervous for some reason" Sora said.

"_Well, this is just my personal opinion, but you my friend are paranoid_" Roxas said.

"I may be paranoid, but after what happened in Expel there is no way that I'm going to be caught off guard and let anything get close to Kairi"

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

Kairi was sleeping peacefully. She turned over in her sleep. She then thought that she heard voices and opened her eyes and seeing that there was no one there she closed them again. A second later she heard a small giggle from behind her. She turned around and saw Naminé talking to someone. "Naminé, who are you talking to?" she asked. Naminé turned around and moved out of the way revealing another person there. "Roxas?" Kairi asked confused. "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be close to wherever Sora is?"

"_Well, that's the funny thing_" Naminé said. "_Go take a look outside your door_" she said. Kairi went to her door and saw a shadow sitting outside of it. She opened up her door a crack and saw Sora outside sleeping.

"What's he doing here?" she asked confused. Roxas walked over and explained the legend and all of that. Kairi blushed slightly after Roxas was done. She closed the door quietly and went back to her bed. When she laid back down she mouthed to herself. "Thank you Sora."

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

"_Hey, Sora wake up_" Roxas said. "_I feel a large amount of darkness_."

"Well, unless you see Heartless or Nobodies, don't wake me up" Sora said sleepily. Roxas concentrated for a second more then shrugged his shoulders.

"_Huh, its gone now, I guess that Sora's paranoia is rubbing off on me_" Roxas said as he disappeared into Sora.

IN THE MORNING

Sora woke up slowly. He got up and stretched his arms above his head. He opened up Kairi's door, then panicked. Kairi wasn't there. "Kairi? Kairi? KAIRI!?" Sora shouted as he looked everywhere in the room.

"What do you want Sora?" Kairi asked from behind him with an amused look on her face. Sora's face immediately softened.

"Don't do that to me Kairi" Sora said sighing.

"I couldn't resist. I saw you asleep outside my door last night, and Roxas explained to me what was going on" Kairi explained.

"Ummm, weeelll, uhhh. Let's go outside and see how everyone is doing" Sora said turning around quickly. When they got outside, everyone was already out there panicked. "What's going on?"

"Kushi was kidnapped last night" Matt explained.

"But how, I was there, I would have heard something" Sora said.

"_It must have been that dark force I detected_" Roxas told Sora in his head.

"So, what do we do now?" Sora asked

"Well, Issun and Amaterasu have gone ahead to this place called the Moon Cave. Apparently that is where the horrible monster from Issun's legend was defeated" Riku explained.

"So then, what are we waiting for? Let's go help them out" Sora said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

A/N ok, I know that the Moon Cave coming up in the next chapter is HUGE, but I'll only be covering a small part of it so I can get to the fight quickly. The third chapter of my apology spree is coming up, so review and move on the the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N okay, here I go again. This will be the first large scale battle. That means Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Matt all up against a single opponent. Remember to read and review.

DISCLAIMER I still don't own it, and I still wish I did own it.

Sora and the others took off running in the direction given to the Moon Cave that the villagers gave them. They finally got to the cave. "Okay, this has been way to easy. No Heartless or Nobodies, it's to quiet" Matt said.

"I agree, there is something fishy going on here" Riku said. They all went into the cave and again found it empty. They eventually came upon a large platform that took them up. What they found when they got there shocked them. On the ground in front of them was Amaterasu, apparently wounded quite a bit. In front of them was a massive dragon with eight different heads. On each of the heads was different symbol. Behind the dragon was Kushi.

"What is that?" Sora asked stunned by the sheer size of it.

"Ah, so these are the Keymasters that I was warned about" the dragon said.

"Warned about?" Matt asked as he summoned his Keyblade. "What are you talking about?"

"Tyrone warned me about four Keymasters. I had no idea that I would have the honor of destroying you before anyone else" the dragon said, then let out a massive roar. "FALL BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE EIGHT HEADED TERROR, OROCHI!" Everyone else had summoned their Keyblades into their hands.

"Bigger they are, the harder the fall" Riku said.

"This thing is plenty big, so lets make it fall hard" Kairi said.

"Lets do this" Matt said.

"Yeah, lets show this thing how we take care of bad guys" Sora ended. The head in front of them let out a massive roar and let out a large burst of fire at the group. They all jumped out of the way of the fire and landed in front of a different head. The one that Riku was in front of let out a roar of its own. It opened up its mouth and let out a large burst of light at him.

"Great, I have to fight light. Might as well go all out" Riku said. Darkness seemed to envelop him, and when it disappeared, he was in his armor. "Lets see how much you like this" he said as a large orb of darkness appeared in his hand. He shot it at the head and hit it which caused it to expose its neck. He jumped up quickly and sliced across the neck of the dragon. Its head turned however and shot another burst of light at Riku. He quickly raised a shield of darkness, negating the attack. As he fell back towards the ground, he sliced the dragons neck from the top. The dragon fell to the ground defeated. "Now stay that way" Riku said. Right after he said that he heard the head roar again and a beam of light hit Riku right in the chest sending him flying backwards. "Can't you just lay down and die already?" he asked groaning in pain. The dragon unleashed another beam of light that traveled quickly and hit Riku's Keyblade out of his hand. "You are really starting to make me mad" Riku said as the darkness around him intensified. He raised his arm above his head, summoning his Keyblade back to him. All the light from the area seemed to go away. "Eternal Darkness" Riku simply said as he seemed to merge with the darkness. Several flashes appeared all over the head. The light then seemed to reappear and when it did. Riku was standing there out of his armor. The dragon just stared blankly at Riku for second before the head slid off the neck. "Good luck recovering from that" Riku said as he walked away.

Meanwhile Kairi was staring down a head herself. "Man, this is my first time ever having to fight anything without Sora here" she said to herself.

"_Don't worry, I'm here too_" Naminé said from inside her head.

"Thank you Naminé" Kairi said. Just then the dragon head in front of her let out a roar and unleashed a stream of darkness at her. She quickly raised a shield of light in front of her deflecting the darkness. She raised her arm and a beam of light shot out from the shield hitting the dragon in the middle of the head. The dragon raised its head in pain. Kairi took advantage of this and raised her Keyblade above her head. The Keyblade seemed to start to float above her head and spin all on its own. She then made a throwing motion with her hand and her Keyblade shot towards the dragon's neck. It connected and seemed to spin around it cutting it in several places before returning to Kairi's hand.

"_That was awesome Kairi!_" Naminé shouted from inside her head.

"Hehe, thanks" Kairi said. Just then another roar was heard and a large stream of darkness hit Kairi square in her back, sending her flying, she then hit a wall. "Ugh" she moaned as she got up. When she turned around she saw a large stream of darkness coming towards her. She didn't have enough time to get a spell ready, and was preparing to ready herself for the incoming attack. Just then, in front of her, a shield of light appeared, and Naminé was in front of her. "How did you do that Naminé?"

"_Hehe, you weren't the only training with Merlin. I can perform all the spells you can, they just aren't quite as powerful due to the fact that I don't use a Keyblade_" Naminé explained.

"Well then, what do you say we take this thing down together?" Kairi asked.

"_With pleasure_" Naminé said. Kairi raised her Keyblade and Naminé raised her hand. Both began to glow a bright yellow and several lights flew from them all connecting with the dragon. When the smoke cleared the dragon had several holes in its head.

Sora currently was in the middle of what seemed to be a lake. He was standing on top of lily pad that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Well, this is interesting" he said. The dragon head in front of him let out a large roar and some water came up and took the form of a lance and launched itself towards Sora. He quickly ducked to dodge it.

"_You know, you can use magic on it instead of standing here thinking of how to hit it with your Keyblade_" Roxas pointed out, just reading Sora's mind.

"Oh yeah" Sora said. Roxas just sighed from inside his head. Sora raised his Keyblade above his head. "Thunaga" Sora called out. A massive lightning bolt came down from the sky hitting the dragon square on top of the head. The dragon fell down and its head landed on the same lily pad that Sora was standing on. He quickly ran up slicing the dragon's neck as he ran. The dragon woke up and let out a roar and shook Sora off of him. Sora landed in the water. The dragon let out another roar and Sora was trapped in the water in what looked like a bubble. The water seemed to be trying to force Sora's mouth open and go in and force him to drown. Sora raised his Keyblade above his head and a very small lightning bolt hit the dragon's head, which caused it to lose its concentration for a long enough time for the bubble to stop. Sora then got back on the pad and his Keyblade began to glow. "Here we go" Sora shouted. He threw his Keyblade which hit the dragon. He quickly caught it in mid air while still going towards the dragon. When he reached the dragon he sliced strait up and the dragon's head fell off.

Matt was currently in the middle of a purple cloud. He was holding his breath due to the fact that the cloud was poison. He quickly raised his gloved hand and large burst of wind parted all the poison. "Man, this could get annoying really fast." The dragon then launched a concentrated burst of poison at Matt who quickly dodged it. Matt raised his hand and made a quick wave with his hand. "Gale Force" he shouted. A large amount of air hit the dragon revealing its neck. Matt ran at the dragon and jumped. He turned his Keyblade in his hand several times. The Keyblade seemed to glow both white and black at the same time. When he reached the neck he sliced it clean. When he landed back on the ground, he was shocked to see that the head was still there. "You know, you are really making me mad. I think that just for you, I'll use this gems special power" Matt said. The gem then began to glow brighter and brighter. He then slammed his fist into the ground and a large green light appeared. The light then began to take on the shape of a large bird. It seemed to have armor all over it. "Summon complete. Lord of the Sky, Mycen" Matt said, introducing the beast. The bird then flew up into the air and unleashed a large amount of wind that took out all the other heads except for the fire one. Matt met up with Sora and the others at the final head.

"Matt, that was awesome!" Sora yelled.

"Hehe, yeah, but I had to give up the gem to use it" Matt said as he showed that the gem was completely destroyed.

"Very good, you've destroyed all of my heads but one" Orochi said. "Now, look upon the gift that Tyrone gave me" he said. A large light then appeared in front of him and he swallowed it. He then began to glow and it seemed that all the heads regrew. Then they all became one head. He now had a large body and the head had several symbols on it. "It is time to rid the universe of the Keybladers once and for all" Orochi said as he raised his head. A massive power seemed to gather and he unleashed it. It was a combination of fire, water, earth, thunder, poison, wind, light, and darkness. When it connected there was a large crater there. Sora and the others however had just jumped out of the way in time.

"Time to go all out" Sora said. "Drive" he yelled as he went into Twilight Form.

"Guess he's right" Riku said as his armor appeared around him. Orochi let loose several beams of light that followed Sora and Riku while beams of darkness followed Kairi and Matt. One of the beams grazed Kairi shoulders and she fell to the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted, and while distracted several beams of light hit him and he landed near Kairi. Right when he landed several beams of darkness hit her. "K...Kairi" Sora said, she never replied, her eyes closed. Sora crawled towards her. Riku was currently shooting dark bullets at Orochi, but he was just shrugging them off as if they were flies. Matt sent light and dark shock waves and Orochi, but to no avail.

"You fools, my power is beyond all of yours combined" Orochi said as he hit Riku with a stream of fire, then turned around and shocked Matt with lightning. Sora had just reached Kairi's still form.

"Roxas, is she...?" Sora started to ask, not wanting to finish the question.

"_No, don't worry, she's fine_" Roxas said. "_In fact, Drive with her_"

"Can I do that even though she's unconscious?" Sora asked.

"_Never know till you try_" Roxas said. Sora touched Kairi's hand.

"Double Drive" Sora said weakly. A bright light appeared around Sora. When it died down, he looked almost exactly the same only with angel wings and Oathkeeper was floating behind him. "This is for Kairi" Sora said in almost his same voice, only it sounded somewhat gentler. He glowed brightly and Matt and Riku's injuries were gone. They got up and readied their Keyblades.

"So, you have a new power? It wont help you, my power dwarfs yours" Orochi said as he unleashed his elemental barrage again at Sora. Sora just stayed there. The attack hit, but when the smoke cleared, he was there unharmed. "But how?"

"It is called a barrier" Sora said simply. He then raised Ultima Weapon and beams of light appeared around Orochi's body making it to where he couldn't move. "You two should be able to finish him off" Sora said as he floated back down to the ground. They both nodded. Riku unleashed his Dark Aura which caused Orochi to scream in pain.

"Let this be the final blow" Matt said. He then raised his Keyblade so that it was parallel to his body. He ran at Orochi and seemed to cut him once. When he was on the other side Orochi's body fell apart into pieces. Sora's drive form ended and he was knocked out cold, Kairi still knocked out next to him. At this moment Amaterasu woke up.

"Whoa, did you guys beat that thing?" Issun asked.

"Yeah" Riku said. Just then a large amount of light was released and the Keyhole was revealed on the moon. "Now, how are we supposed to seal this without the Kingdom Key?"

"You mean this?" Matt asked, the Kingdom Key in his hand.

"Yeah, but how did you...?" Riku started.

"I'm not sure, it just appeared" Matt said as he pointed the Keyblade at the moon. A beam of light shot out of the Keyblade and a large clicking noise was heard. "Well, we had better get these two back to the ship and go"

"You guys have to leave?" Issun asked.

"Yeah, but we'll come back some time" Riku said as he picked up Kairi and Sora.

BACK ON THE SHIP

"Ugh" Sora moaned. He woke up and saw that he was in the ship. He looked to his left and didn't see anyone, but he couldn't move his right hand. He looked down and saw Kairi asleep on it.

"She woke up before you. She's been like that ever since" Riku said from the doorway. Sora blushed slightly. Just then Kairi woke up.

"Morning" she said.

"Hey there Kairi" Sora said as he started to get up.

"Come on, me and Matt are getting bored up there in the cockpit alone" Riku said. They all got to the cockpit. Matt was fiddling with his Keychain.

"Nice to see your awake Sora" he said.

"How long till the next world?" Sora asked sitting down, Kairi sat down in the seat next to him.

"About two hours" Matt said clearly bored. They sat for about an hour. Sora and Kairi had both just looked out the window at the stars. Riku was asleep. When it seemed like nothing was going to happen a small sound that sounded like something breaking could be heard followed up by an "Uh oh, this can't be good." Sora and Kairi both looked over at Matt and their eyes seemed to get bigger.

"I've never seen that happen" Sora said.

"I didn't think that it could" Kairi replied. At this point Riku woke up.

"What's going on?" he asked. Sora and Kairi both pointed at Matt. Riku looked over and surprise was evident in his eyes. "You know, I'm honestly not surprised considering it's you."

"This is serious" Matt said. In each of his hands he held half of what used to be his Keychain for Perfect Balance. He waved his hand down, but nothing came. "I can't summon my Keyblade."

A/N I couldn't resist doing that to Matt. Don't worry though, he's not totally defenseless, and I have another plan for him soon any ways. Now for a world guessing game time. This game is from the final fantasy line of games. There have been four games that have all taken place in this same world. The game that it will be based on was the first to be from this world and was released for the PS1. First to guess correctly gets a cookie (if I could give out real cookies I would).


	13. Chapter 13

A/N sorry about not updating yesterday, it was a really hectic day for me, and I barely had any time at all in front of my computer until about 10 o'clock at night, and I'm not a night person. Congrats to KuniKere-Chan for getting the world and the game correct, it is indeed Final Fantasy Tactics. Please remember to read and review. And just so you all know, if you thought what I did to Matt last chapter was bad, you're not going to like what I do to him this chapter.

DISCLAIMER still don't own. It becomes really hard to say anything creative after doing so many of these things.

For the last hour Matt had tried every way he knew how to summon a Keyblade, but none of them worked. "Well, isn't this great. Here we are at the next world, and I'm going in defenseless" Matt said.

"Well, you're not totally defenseless" Sora pointed out.

"Yeah, you still have your glove with your spells" Kairi chimed in.

"So now instead of being on the front lines with me and Sora, you have to be in the back with Kairi while we protect you" Riku said. Matt groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up already. Lets see, the computer says that this world is called Ivalice" Matt said as he turned in his chair to the computer. "Looks like there is a fairly good place to land down there" Matt said pointing at a green area. When they landed, they were shocked at the scene before them. All across the field was corpses, and on the other side there seemed to be no signs of any enemies.

"What could have caused this?" Sora asked in shock. Kairi had her head in her hands not wanting to see. Sora saw this and put his hands on her shoulders leading her away from the carnage, all the while whispering in her ear.

"I'm not sure, but we had better go and see if there are any survivors" Riku suggested. They climbed a nearby hill and saw what had caused the battle. Below them was a large group of Dusk Nobodies surrounding a man with purple armor and blond hair. He got his sword out from beside him and was ready to fight. One Dusk charged at him, but he quickly dispensed it with a slash of his sword. Two more charged at him from in front of him and behind him. He slashed the one in front of him, then turned his sword around and stabbed the one coming in from behind.

"Wow, he's handling himself pretty good" Sora commented.

"Yeah, but still, I wonder how long he can hold out" Riku said rubbing his chin.

"I'm not sure, should we go down and help?" Kairi asked. They looked around and didn't see Matt. They took a look down the hill and saw that he was already close to the bottom.

"That's just like him. Charging into something even though he doesn't have a Keyblade to protect himself with" Riku said. Just then Matt hit his foot on a rock while running down the hill and tripped. Kairi let loose a small giggle, but Riku just moaned in annoyance. "We had better get down there before he gets himself killed" he said as he jumped off the hill. He passed Matt who was on the ground holding his nose. Sora was helping Kairi down the hill and they also passed Matt. When they reached the bottom of the hill they all summoned their Keyblades. They all charged in and began cutting their way through the Nobodies. Within a few minutes all the Nobodies were destroyed.

"Thank you three very much" the man said with a British voice. "My name is Ramza Beovule, what are your names?"

"My name is Sora, and these are my friends Riku and Kairi, and the guy over there on the hill holding his nose is another friend of ours named Matt" Sora said pointing to each person.

"Well, I thank you very much for your help, but I must get to my brother in Eagrose to try to stop this senseless war" Ramza said.

"A war?" Sora asked.

"Yes, there is a large power struggle between the White and Black Lion. Recently though my brother has been enlisting the help of these creatures. The innocent people of the lands are suffering. There are food shortages and like you just saw, these creatures that my brother has enlisted don't care whether you're a civilian or a soldier" Ramza explained.

"Wait, so those people weren't soldiers?" Sora asked in shock.

"No, they were out here tending their fields when these creatures attacked. I had heard of a large group of them traveling this way and I had hoped to stop them before they reached the village, but as you saw, I got here to late."

"That's horrible" Kairi said.

"Hey, Ramza, mind if we join you?" Riku asked. At this point Matt had rejoined the group.

"No, not at all, the more people we have the better our chances are of surviving" Ramza said. "If I might ask though. What were those weapons you used? I don't think I've ever seen anything like them."

"They're called Keyblades. In order to fully explain them, we would need a lot more time. But lets say for now that they are the best defense we have against the Nobodies" Matt said.

"Nobodies?" Ramza asked curiously.

"That is the name of the things that just attacked you" Sora explained.

"Ah, I understand" Ramza said. "Well then, we should be going."

"Hey Ramza, do you have an extra sword?" Matt asked.

"Yes, but why would you need one? You knew so much about those Keyblades I thought that you would have one" Ramza asked pulling out another sword and handing it to Matt.

"It's a long story" was all Matt said.

IN A LARGE CASTLE

"So, the Keybearers are here now too?" a man asked. In front of him was an Assassin Nobody. "This should be interesting" he said. He waved his arm and several Samurai Nobodies appeared in front of him. "I want you to guard the castle. It would appear that they are traveling with my brother, and that means that they are coming right to me."

WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS

"Here we are, Eagrose Castle" Ramza said as they approached a large castle.

"Somethings wrong" Riku said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"If this is a castle, where are the guards?" Riku asked.

"Your right, there are normally three guards at this gate" Ramza said. Just then three Samurai Nobodies appeared in front of them. In a split second Ramza had his sword out and ready, and right behind him was Sora, Riku and Kairi with their Keyblades in their hands. Matt was fumbling with his sword at his side, but he finally managed to get it out.

"Been to long since you used a real sword?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up" Matt said frustrated. One of the Samurai charged towards Ramza. It swung one of its swords, only to meet Ramza's sword. It tried to attack with its other sword, but Ramza stepped out of the way. He then launched his sword straight up, and sent the sword he was blocking up into the air. He then quickly sliced the Nobody across the chest, dispatching it. Another charged towards Sora, but was quickly stopped by beams of light preventing it from moving. Sora quickly took advantage of this pause and stabbed his Keyblade through the Nobodies chest. Riku launched a beam of darkness at the last Nobody leaving a large hole in it. "Man, I didn't even get a chance to fight" Matt complained.

"Matt watch out, behind you!" Ramza shouted. Matt turned around and saw an Assassin Nobody just about to attack him. He jumped over it and landed behind it. For a quick second the Nobody lifted its head out of the ground to look for Matt. He took advantage of this and sliced up, knocking the Nobody out of the ground. As the Nobody came back towards the ground, he slashed straight up, cutting it in half.

"Thanks Ramza" Matt said.

"It is no problem. Now, let us go inside and meet my brother" Ramza said. They all went through the large door and entered a large room. In front of them was a somewhat young man with a white robe. He had dark blond hair and a dark blond beard. "Dycedarg!" Ramza shouted once he saw who stood in front of them.

"Ah, my foolish little brother. What brings you here?" Dycedarg asked.

"I've come to ask you to stop this foolish war. The people are suffering and tired of this war" Ramza said swinging his arm in front of him for added emphasis.

"Why would I stop a war that I'm so close to winning?" Dycedarg asked.

"You think you're close to winning. You and the Black Lion are at a stand still, in a stalemate" Ramza proclaimed.

"Oh, with the Nobodies on my side though, victory is certain" Dycedarg said, pulling out a sword from his side. "Now, you four are an unexpected problem though. I should eliminate you now and make sure that my plans succeed" he said pointing his sword at Sora and the others. They all still had their Keyblades in their hands, and Matt stood ready with his sword. "Now what is this? A Keybearer using a basic sword? What happened there?"

"Long story" Matt growled.

"Well, no matter, you four aren't going to ruin my plans. Orochi was a fool, he focused to much on power. Myself on the other hand, prefer to outwit my opponents" Dycedarg said, he then appeared right behind Sora. "It certainly doesn't hurt that I'm fast too" he said as he sliced Sora in the back and sent him flying across the room. He then hit the wall hard. "I'm also quite strong if I say so myself."

"You're going to pay" Riku said as he turned around and slashed at Dycedarg. Right before Riku connected, Dycedarg appeared behind him.

"Your slow" he said. He slashed Riku across the back, and sent him flying too.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted. She raised her Keyblade and beams of light started to come out of the ground and catch Dycedarg. He dodged every beam with ease though. She pointed her Keyblade right at him and unleashed a beam of light. He sliced it with his sword and reflected it, and it hit Kairi right in the chest, sending her flying across the room.

"Stop this foolishness!" Ramza shouted charging at Dycedarg.

"You need to learn your place" he said. When Ramza was in range, Dycedarg ducked and slashed up and sent Ramza high up into the air, when he landed, he was knocked out. "And then there was one" Dycedarg said. Just them a large fireball hit him in the chest and sent him across the room. "Well, that was unexpected. I thought that you couldn't use magic on your own" he said as he came out of the flames. "Ah, I see, that's how you're doing it" Dycedarg said pointing at Matt's glove. "Well then, lets just take care of that" he said. Dycedarg then went into a charge at Matt. Matt sent several fireballs at Dycedarg, but he dodged every single one. When he reached Matt, he stabbed him slightly with his sword, not even drawing blood.

"You think that will stop me? Let see how much you like this!" Matt shouted, he then fell to his knees in pain, holding the spot that Dycedarg had stabbed. "What did you do?!" Matt demanded.

"I know all about using gems to use magic. You focus your magic into the gem then unleash it. What I did was cut off your magic flow to your arm, making it to where you can never use that arm to cast magic again, or use gems to ever cast magic again" Dycedarg said standing over Matt. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment at Fort Besselat that I need to make" he said as he seemed to vanish. Just then Sora woke up.

"What is going on Matt?" Sora asked, seeing him on the ground.

"Dycedarg just made it to where I can't use gems to cast magic ever again. Dycedarg just made me completely useless" Matt said looking down.

A/N don't worry about Matt, you'll see what I've got planned for him next chapter, he won't stay useless for long. Remember to review, and also don't forget that I'm not good about updating on the weekend, so expect another update on Monday. Until then, have a good weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N okay, here we go with chapter 14. Please remember to read and review. Don't worry about Matt, this chapter he stops being useless, you'll see how I do it later on in the chapter. Also, it has been a bit since I played FFT and I forgot which Sigil Stone Ramza got exactly, so I guessing which one he got. Also, pay VERY close attention to the end of this chapter, there is a HUGE event happening at the end, it is the largest so far in this fan fiction (and also one of the largest I have ever written for any of my fics for that matter).

DISCLAIMER Kingdom Hearts has never, nor will it ever be mine. Or any of the other worlds that I use in this story, they aren't mine either.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Matt, and Ramza had all found a room to rest and recover in. "I can't believe how strong Dycedarg was" Sora said, they were all sitting on beds.

"He was so fast, I couldn't follow him at all" Riku said.

"And he would have to be strong in order to reflect a spell with just a normal sword" Kairi added in.

"Yeah, and he's also smart. He knew exactly how to stop me from using gem magic ever again" Matt said glumly.

"My brother has never had that kind of power before. I wonder where he got it from" Ramza said out loud.

"I have a theory" Matt said.

"What is your theory?" Sora asked.

"Well, it is apparent that he worked with Orochi, and that means he works with Tyrone. He probably used that same orb to power himself up. If we could find a way to figure out if this is true and remove the orb we could probably take him down easily" Matt said. They all sat in silence thinking about what he had just said.

"That makes the most sense. Do you know any spells that could see if someone had done something to power themselves up Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I know one" Kairi said.

"Alright, so we all go to this Fort Besselat and stop Dycedarg" Sora said getting up. Everyone followed suit. "Matt, I don't think you should go with us."

"I'm going whether you want me to or not" Matt said sternly. Sora sighed.

"I guess there's no talking you out of it is there?" Sora asked.

"You should know Matt better then that. When he gets like this it's impossible to talk him out of it" Riku said.

"Well then, I suppose that we had better head out" Ramza said.

"Are you sure? I mean, we are fighting your brother" Kairi said.

"No, as far as I'm concerned, my brother died when he turned to using those creatures" Ramza said.

"Well then, lets go" Sora said as they left the room. The trip to the fort was uneventful. When they got there, it was a different story. There were large plumes of smoke coming from the fort, and Nobodies could be seen everywhere. The worst part about it all was the fact that screams of humans could still be heard.

"Come on, we must proceed" Ramza said running forward. Sora and the others followed. When they got close to the city gates, one of the largest Nobodies seemed to drop in front of them.

"_Great, a Twilight Thorn_" Roxas thought inside of Sora's head. Matt stepped forward to face the large Nobody.

"You guys go on, I'll take this guy on" he said readying his sword.

"Are you crazy? That thing will kill you without a Keyblade" Sora said.

"I need to do this Sora, for myself" Matt said.

"Come on Sora, Matt has come through for us before, we need to go and get Dycedarg" Riku said running off. Sora, Kairi, and Ramza followed. Sora turned around inside the gate.

"We'll wait for you" Sora said.

"Don't get in there and get Dycedarg" Matt said. The large Nobody seemed to let out of growl. All of a sudden a bright light started to appear around Matt. "Listen you big freak, if you think there is anyway that I'm letting you get to Sora and the others, you're dead wrong. They are some of the first friends I've ever made" he said. The light around him grew really bright and both him and the Twilight Thorn disappeared.

WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS

"_Someone has entered the Station of Awakening_" Roxas said from inside of Sora's head.

"Station of Awakening?" Sora repeated confused.

"_It is where you went and got the Keyblade_" Roxas explained.

"Oh, any idea who it is?" Sora asked.

"_Yeah, it's Matt_" Roxas said. Just then the group entered a large room, and in the middle of it was Dycedarg.

"So, you've returned to face me again? This time I wont make the same mistake, this time you will die" Dycedarg said turning around. As he turned around he brought out his sword. Just then a yellow light appeared around him. "What was that?"

"Matt was right. He used the orb just like Orochi did" Kairi said.

"So now we have to figure out how to get it out" Riku said. Dycedarg laughed.

"You can't just remove the orb from me. The only way it can is if you defeat me, and as I believe I proved in our last little confrontation, that is impossible for you."

"You're wrong brother" Ramza said. Dycedarg looked at him with confusion.

"What are you speaking of?" Dycedarg asked. Ramza then pulled a blue orb out from his pocket. "No, NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT!"

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"It is called a Sigil Stone, and they hold great power. This one is Libra" Ramza said as he held it above his head. A blue light shone around him. When the light died a white orb came out of Dycedarg and Ramza was now in blue armor rather then purple armor.

"It doesn't matter if I lost the orb. I've already absorbed the life force from every being that my Nobodies have beaten, and that gives me more power then you could imagine" Dycedarg said.

"You may have more power brother, but you fight for the wrong reasons. And it is due to that that you will fall today" Ramza said as he pulled out his sword. Sora and the others followed suit summoning their Keyblades.

"You know, it seems like every evil person who has more power then we could imagine ends up falling by our Keyblades" Sora pointed out.

"So then, what are we waiting for?" Riku asked. Riku was the first one to charge at Dycedarg. When he got in range he unleashed a quick slash. Dycedarg blocked it with ease. Riku then tried using a dark burst at close range against him. But Dycedarg slashed Riku stopping the attack before Riku could finish it.

"I think that we should work together to take my brother down" Ramza suggested.

"I agree" Sora said as he, Ramza, and Kairi also charged at Dycedarg together.

WITH MATT

Matt was currently trapped by lights on his hands and feet. The Thorn appeared in front of him and punched him hard several times before the lights on Matt died. Matt struggled to get up, stabbing his sword into the ground to steady himself. "You...you think your so tough? Well just wait" Matt said. The sword in the ground began to glow, and the Twilight Thorn shot a white beam at Matt. Matt did the only thing he could, brought his sword up to deflect it. When the beam hit, a large explosion took place, there wasn't anything in the crater left behind. The Nobody seemed to look at the crater carefully. "Just so you know, I'm not dead. In fact, I should be thanking you" Matt said from above the Nobody. He came straight down, and cut the Nobodies head. When Matt landed, he was holding in his hand the black half of his old Keyblade Perfect Balance. He waved his hand and it suddenly became the white half. All the gems that was in Matt's pouch came out and into the Keyblade. "Now, lets see what I can do now" Matt said, the Keyblade then seemed to freeze over. "Icicle Shot" Matt called out. A large icicle shot out of the tip of his Keyblade and hit the Nobody in the back impaling it. Matt switched between the two Keyblades. "So this one is more physically powerful" he said holding up the black one. "And this one is more magically powerful. But they aren't balanced. This one it seems has no real physical power" Matt said holding up the white half. He then waved his left arm, and the white half switched, and the black half appeared in his right hand. "So lets try this out" he said. A large amount of energy gathered around the white Keyblade. "There we go, now I can bash things with both and do large damage" he said. The Nobody had just removed the icicle from its chest and looked at Matt. "Now for one final test" he said as he put both the halves together, and they remade Perfect Balance. "Sweet, I think I'll call the duel Keyblade form Broken Balance" Matt said as he separated his Keyblade. "Now to deal with the big thing in front of me" he said as he jumped up into the air. The white Keyblade glowed brightly. He swung both Keyblades at the Twilight Thorn's head, and cut it clean in half. "Now to figure out how to get out of here and help out Sora" Matt said. A bright light then appeared around Matt.

WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Ramza all had Dycedarg surrounded. "You fools think that even together your power can come close to mine?" Dycedarg asked. He spun quickly cutting all four of them and sending them flying. "Even with your combined powers you're still no match for me" he said. Sora and Kairi had landed close to each other, and Dycedarg came closer and closer to them. "You are interesting Sora, you are both your friends greatest strength, but also their greatest weakness."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"You give hope. When you join the fight, the other fighters gain hope in victory. However, if they were to see you die, they would lose that hope" he said putting his sword near Sora's throat. He then turned his sword to Kairi's neck. "You on the other hand give Sora his inspiration for winning. I wonder what would happen if I were to kill you in front of him, and him knowing that he could have stopped me" Dycedarg said as he raised his sword. "Let us find out" he said as he thrust his sword towards Kairi's heart.

"NO!!" Sora yelled getting up quickly and running towards Kairi. Just before he got there, he heard the sword hitting metal. He looked and saw Matt in front of Dycedarg blocking his blow with the black half of Perfect Balance. "Matt! You got your Keyblade back, but it is still broken" Sora pointed out.

"No, it's stronger now" Matt said. He turned around and looked at Kairi. "You okay Kairi?" he asked. She nodded her head quickly. "You know, hitting a girl isn't the best thing to do" Matt said as he launched Dycedarg's sword up into the air. He quickly summoned the white half of Broken Balance and it was engulfed in a white light. He slammed Dycedarg's chest and sent him flying. Matt followed him up into the air and reformed Perfect Balance. When he reached Dycedarg he said. "Here, let me help you get down to the ground." He then hit Dycedarg hard on the head and sent him to the ground.

"You...you fools...my...power can't...be stopped" Dycedarg said getting up panting. Sora charged at him and launched him back up into the air.

"This is for threatening Kairi" Sora said as he entered Twilight Form. He followed Dycedarg up into the air. He continued to slash him higher and higher up into the air. Sora then seemed to teleport above Dycedarg. Both of his Keyblades glowed and he slammed them into Dycedarg, who was sent flying into the ground. To everyone's surprise Dycedarg got up again.

"I...am...immortal" he said, a Keyblade then appeared through him. It was long and black and had the tip of a scythe on it. Dycedarg looked at the Keyblade through his chest in surprise before falling to the ground. Standing behind him was Metzer.

"If you were immortal you wouldn't have just died" Metzer said. He looked over at the Keybearers. "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to give a message. In two days, your precious world, Destiny Islands, will join other world such as Wonderland and Twilight Town" he said as he turned around and opened a portal and stepped through it. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all had worry written all over their faces.

"We need to go back" Sora said.

"Yeah, it may be a bluff, but we can't risk it" Riku said nodding his head.

"We can't let anything happen to the islands this time" Kairi said. The three of them started to run off towards the Gummi ship.

"Guys, aren't you forgetting the Keyhole here?" he asked, but they never heard him. Matt sighed. Just then a large light was at Ramza's side.

"What is going on. The Sigil Stone is glowing" Ramza said as a beam of light shot up and the Keyhole appeared. The Kingdom Key all of a sudden appeared in Matt's hand. He pointed it at the Keyhole and a beam of light shot out and hit the Keyhole. A loud clicking was heard and the Kingdom Key disappeared.

"Well, now I can be going" Matt said as he ran after Sora and the other. When he reached the ship it was already running and ready to go. "Were you guys going to leave without me?" he asked when he got in the cockpit.

"If you didn't hurry up, then yes" Riku said as the ship took off. Riku slammed the throttle forward. Everyone's heads hit the seats.

"Be careful, if you keep up this speed you'll destroy the engines" Matt warned, having to shout over the roar of the engines.

"Destiny Islands isn't far" Riku said seriously. Matt looked over and saw a look of determination on all of their faces that he hadn't seen before. In only twenty minutes, Destiny Islands was in front of them.

"We have two days before this place gets attacked. I would suggest we relax and get ready for it" Matt said. Sora and the others nodded at the suggestion. They landed on the small island where Matt had picked them up before. Sora and the others saw that their boats were still tied up on the island. Matt rode with Sora back to the main island. In about half and hour they had arrived on the main island. They all made their way to Sora's house. They opened up the front door.

"Hi Mom" Sora said as he walked in. A woman around thirty came out. She had long brown hair and similar blue eyes to her son.

"Hello there Sora, Riku, Kairi" she said nodding to each one. She then walked over and smacked Sora over the head.

"Ouch, what was that for Mom?" Sora asked rubbing the spot where she had hit.

"Next time you leave don't just leave a note" she said. She then hugged Sora tightly. "I was so worried about you. Come on into the kitchen, I'll make you three lunch" she said as they all went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Matt never came in with us" Sora said. He went to the door and opened it up. He saw Matt standing outside the doorway. "Come on in Matt, I promise my Mom wont bite" Sora said. He went back inside and sat at the table with Riku and Kairi. His mom carrying some plates to the small island in the middle of the kitchen. Matt walked in and when she saw him, she dropped all of her plates. They hit the floor and broke. "Mom, are you okay?" Sora asked worry in his voice. His mom just stared at Matt for a few moments before speaking.

"Matthew?" she asked, shock in her voice.

"No, but that was a really close guess. This is a friend we made, him name is Mattius, but we call him Matt" Sora said. His mom's eyes seemed to start to tear up.

"Mattius, I can't believe it" Sora's mom said walking over to Matt. "You look so much like Matthew" she said. Sora and the others were looking at each other completely confused. Matt had been looking at the floor, but he now looked up.

"Hi there...Mom" he said. Sora fell out of his chair, and Riku and Kairi were starring at Matt in shock.

A/N okay, there we go. Sorry if the fight scenes weren't my best. Next chapter will clear some things up for all of you, cause I'm sure I've left you with a few questions. Please remember to read and review. Who knows, I might have chapter 15 up today.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N okay, I'm trying to update twice today, due to the fact that I'm sure last chapter left some of you with some questions. Please remember to read and review.

DISCLAIMER how I wish upon a star that Kingdom Hearts would be mine, but unfortunately, it isn't

"Mom?" Sora asked in shock from the floor. Matt and Sora's mom were still staring at each other. Matt nodded his head. "If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny."

"It isn't a joke Sora" his mom said seriously. "You had a brother, a twin in fact, but we had to seperate you for your own safety. We had named him Mattius" Sora was still looking at them in shock.

"But you told me that I was an only child and that my dad had died when I was a year old" Sora said.

"Come into the living room, all of you. There are some things I need to tell you" she said as her and Matt went into the living room. Kairi helped Sora off the floor. When they got to the living room, Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on the couch, Matt sat on the love seat, and Sora's mom sat on the chair. Sora's mom sighed. "It all happened when you two turned one year old. We had just celebrated your birthday. Matthew, your father Sora, got a message from one of his close friends. Who the friend was, I still have no idea. But something scared him, and he wanted to separate the two of you as quickly as he could. I had opposed the idea, but he said that it was essential to both of you surviving. He stayed with Matt in Traverse Town and I brought Sora with me to here. Now, let me ask you a question Matt, is your father still alive?"

"No, he died when I was about ten years old. A Heartless got him. After that I living off the streets until King Mickey found me when I was thirteen and took me under his wing" Matt explained. Sora's mom's eyes seemed to water up.

"So, Matthew is dead?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to be the one to deliver the news to you" Matt said.

"No, its not your fault" Sora's mom said. Sora was just sitting there in shock. "Are you okay Sora?" she asked.

"How do you think I am? I figure out today that you've been lying to me my whole life! You lied to me about my father, you lied to me about a brother, you lied to me about being born here! What else is a lie?!" Sora shouted, surprising everyone in the room.

"Sora, I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could do to protect you" his mom said sadly. Sora got up and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go for a walk" Sora said as he left and shut the door quietly. Kairi got up a minute later.

"I'm sorry Debbie, but I want to go and check on Sora" Kairi said as she headed towards the door. Debbie, Sora's and Matt's mom, nodded. Kairi left and thought for a second. "Now I need to figure out where he went" she said to herself.

"_I would suggest that you look around the island where you three played all the time_" Naminé suggested.

"That is exactly where I was thinking of looking" Kairi said reaching where they had their boats and saw Sora's boat gone.

WITH SORA

Sora was in the secret spot. He was just sitting on the floor trying to process everything that had just happened. "_Dude, just calm down for a second_" Roxas said from inside his head.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I CAN'T JUST CALM DOWN! I JUST FIGURED OUT THAT MY MOM HAD JUST LIED TO ME ABOUT PRETTY MUCH MY WHOLE LIFE! WHAT ELSE IS A LIE?! WHAT IF SHE HAD KNOWN ABOUT ME GETTING THE KEYBLADE?!" Sora yelled out loud at his Nobody.

"_Dude, just calm down for a minute. Let's see things that aren't a lie real fast. You may be Matt's brother, but he's still your friend. You still are best friends with Riku and Kairi. And I can pretty much guarantee that the feelings you feel for Kairi aren't a lie_" Roxas said. Sora nodded at them all, and blushed at the last.

"I can't even be sure of my friendships. For all I know they could have been set up by my mom" Sora said.

"_Dude, I have access to your memory, and I can guarantee you that she didn't set up the friendships. They would be a lot rougher if they were set up_" Roxas pointed out.

"Yeah, but about my feelings for Kairi. I'm not getting my hopes up about her returning them. Look at me, then look at Riku. If anything, I would bet that she has feelings for Riku" Sora said.

"_I doubt she has feelings for Riku. But you can't let that get in the way of how you feel for her_" Roxas tried to comfort, just then some soft footsteps could be heard and Kairi emerged in the entrance.

"I figured I would find you in here" she said as she walked closer to Sora. She then sat down in front of him. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?" she asked, concern everywhere in her voice.

"You know, you got here a minute to late. Roxas just got done, and it helped out a lot" Sora said. Kairi gave him a slight smile.

"That's good" Kairi said. She then looked at him. "Do you want me to tell you somethings that I can guarantee aren't lies?"

"Sure, Roxas just told me some, but more could never hurt" Sora said smiling slightly.

"Well, lets see, there's the fact that you and I are friends. There's the fact that you gave up your heart to save me. There's the fact that when you and Riku disappeared for a year I was insanely worried. There's the fact that one of my happiest moments was when we were reunited at The World that Never Was" Kairi said lifting up a finger for each one. "Then there's the feelings that I have for you. Those I know aren't a lie" she said blushing. Although the cave was dark, it couldn't hide either of their blushes.

"Wh...what?" Sora asked shocked.

"I said that the feelings I have for you aren't a lie either" she said.

"You want to know something?" Sora asked.

"What?" Kairi asked

"Neither are the feelings I have for you" Sora said leaning towards Kairi. Kairi was shocked at this statement, but started to move closer to Sora too. When they got close enough, their lips locked. Sora, thought that he could die happy right now.

"_I'm kissing Kairi, she's kissing back. She doesn't have feelings for Riku_" Sora thought in his head.

"_No duh she has feelings for you. I knew you were dense, but I never knew you were this dense_" Roxas said inside his head. Unknown to them, Kairi was having the exact same thoughts in her head, only take out the last part about Riku, and replace it with some girls he had met on his journeys.

"_I would have thought that the fact that he was willing to give up his own heart for you would have been a big give away_" Naminé said from inside her head. They stayed like that for about a minute until they broke up. They looked deep into one another's eyes for several mintues.

"That...that was..." Sora was at a complete loss for words.

"Awesome? Amazing?" Kairi suggested.

"Both those things and more" Sora said.

"I agree" Kairi said. They started to get up. Sora helped Kairi off the ground. They both headed back towards the boats.

"Wait here for just second" Sora said running off. He was back in a minute panting hard. He held in his hand a Paopu Fruit. "Will you share this with me?" he asked. Kairi's eyes sparkled and she broke off one of the tips of the fruit. Sora did the same and they both ate it at the same time. They continued to eat the fruit like that, sharing it. When they were done they got back into their boats and went home side by side. By the time they got home it was dark. Sora gave Kairi a quick kiss and went inside his home.

"Sora!" his mom yelled when he got inside and hugged him. "I'm sorry for lying to you, but I had to" she said.

"I know, I forgive you" Sora said. He then looked over at Matt.

"I had no idea how to tell you. If it was up to me, I would be the only one who knew, but mom just had to break down the second she saw me" he said not getting up from the couch. He currently flipping through the channels. Their mom let go of Sora.

"Well sorry you look so much like your father" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah yeah" Matt said still flipping through the channels.

"You also act a lot like him too" she said sighing. She then looked at Sora. "You sure your okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sora said. She then handed Sora something. "What is this?" he asked. It looked like a single angel's wing.

"Your dad said that if you should ever run into your brother that I should give you this. I'm not sure what it is though" she said as she went into the kitchen.

"Huh, this is weird" he said looking at the wing. All of a sudden a flash of light appeared and in Sora's hand was a new Keyblade. It was white with angel's wings around the handle. The shaft was pure white and on one side it looked like the tips of wings. Near the top of the other side was an angels wing. "Whoa, a new Keyblade" Sora said.

"I didn't see that coming" Matt said. "Any idea what to call it?"

"I somehow know I know what its real name is. It's called Angel's Requiem" Sora said starring at the Keyblade. "It feels...right for some reason."

WITH ULDERTH

"You should have let me attack that world already" Metzer said angrily. Ulderth just looked at Metzer.

"You should know to never question me" Ulderth said.

"Unfortunately, this time I have no choice but to question your judgment" Metzer said. Several large hearts floated down into Metzer's hands.

"You'll take these and destroy the Keybearers and the world at the same time" Ulderth said.

"I still think that this is a mistake" Metzer said. Ulderth seemed to disappear then reappear behind Metzer, the strange Keyblade Willbreaker on Metzer's throat.

"You will NOT question me EVER again or else this will be in your throat rather then on it" Ulderth said threateningly.

"Fine. I have one question. How is the recovery of the other Organization members coming along?" Metzer asked.

"Unfortunately rather slowly. I'm still trying to find their Heartless and it is rather tough due to the sheer amount that Sora destroyed" Ulderth said.

"I'll be back in about two days with the Keybearers dead and the heart of Destiny Islands" Metzer said as he opened up a portal and stepped through. Ulderth looked out a window. In front of him was what looked like a broken world. There was darkness everywhere, but what made it truly different was that there were multiple pieces of different worlds.

"Such a magnificent world this is. Soon though, The End of the World and The World that Never Was shall join again. And when that happens, I shall have true power. First though it is time to finally take The World that Never Was away from that fool Maleficent" Ulderth said as he opened up a portal and stepped through.

A/N ok, there you go, chapter 15. Some fluff thrown in there, but I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. I'm not good with romance and stuff like that. I prefer to write fight scenes. Next chapter is the fight for Destiny Islands, and it will be long. I may take multiple chapters to tell it. Please review. Also, it will become clearer why Sora and Matt had to be separated later on in the story, and also why Sora's new Keyblade feels "right" to him.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N yay, this has now become my longest and most reviewed story. Now that the random comment is done, remember to read and review.

DISCLAIMER I still don't own this.

Sora woke up with a yawn. He got out of his bed slowly. He walked over to his closet and pulled out the same clothes he wore on his last adventure and put them on. As he walked down the steps, he could smell his mom's cooking. As he walked in the kitchen he got a small surprise. "Kairi, what are you doing here?" Sora asked surprised.

"What, I can't just come into your house whenever I want without wanting anything?" Kairi asked.

"Well no, I mean you can. But it is just a little surprising, that's all" Sora said. Kairi got out of her chair and walked over to Sora.

"Truth is, I just came over to see you" she said as she pulled him into a quick kiss. It only lasted a second, but it still left Sora with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"_You're going to have to get used to things like that_" Roxas said from inside his mind.

"_Yeah, but for a second, I thought that what had happened last night was just a dream. That just confirmed that it wasn't_" Sora thought back to his Nobody. "_I'm really finally together with Kairi._"

"You okay Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine" Sora said.

"You know, it's about time you two got together" Riku said from the living room. This caused both of them to jump.

"How long have you been there?" Sora asked.

"Since just before Kairi kissed you" Riku said smiling slightly. Matt had just gotten up from off the couch.

"Morning all" he said yawning.

"Hey Matt" Sora said. They all walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "So we have until tomorrow before we get attacked" Sora said after a minute.

"I doubt that it will be tomorrow" Matt said.

"How come? Metzer said that we would be attacked in two days. It has only been one day" Kairi pointed out.

"I know what he said. But something tells me that because we rushed here that the attack will be coming sooner" Matt said. Riku nodded his head in agreement.

"I've had the same feeling" Riku said. Sora and Kairi, who were sitting next to each other, gripped each others hands tightly.

"What are the four of you talking about?" Debbie asked.

"Nothing mom, don't worry about it" Sora said. Just then a large explosion was heard from outside.

"Looks like something has started" Matt said as he summoned both halves of Broken Balance and ran out the door. Sora and the others soon followed. In front of them was a large blue dragon that stood on four legs. When it spotted the Keybladers it let out a loud roar.

"A World Heartless" Sora said sadly. Just then a large light appeared on the island where they used to play.

"You guys go on ahead" Matt said facing the large Heartless.

"Are you crazy? The last time we fought one of these things it took four of us to take it down!" Kairi shouted.

"Unless you have any better ideas, I would start running. According to what King Mickey said the Keyhole is on that island. You need to go there and protect it" Matt said.

"He's right, we need to go" Riku said.

"But..." Sora started. Matt held up one of his hands.

"Don't worry. Did you forget about all the training we did in Traverse Town. If there is anytime to use it, it's now. NOW GO!" Matt shouted. Sora and the others ran off towards the pier. Matt just stared down the dragon. "Now I've got you all to myself" Matt said. The dragon let loose a large stream of water. Matt jumped out of the way quickly. Where the stream had hit was a small hole, but it went down about twenty feet. "I'm lucky that didn't hit me" he said surprised. The white half of Broken Balance began to spark with lightning. "Now, lets see how much you like this, Lightning Pulse" Matt called out. A single lightning bolt shot out from the tip of the Keyblade and hit the dragon. It let loose a loud roar in pain. When the attack was over however, the dragon didn't seemed to be phased in the least. "Well, this should be fun" he said as he summoned the black half into his right hand, and the white half went into his left hand still sparking.

WITH SORA AND THE OTHERS

Sora reached the island first and looked at it in shock. The large tree house was on fire. The normally running waterfall had dried up too. Riku and Kairi were next out of their boats and looked in shock at what had been their favorite place to play as kids. Just then a large roar could be heard. They all looked up and ducked just in time. A dragon claw swiped where they had just been a second before. "Not just one World Heartless, but two" Sora said in shock. Riku summoned his Keyblade into his hand.

"You two go and stop whoever is doing this. I can handle this thing on my own" Riku said as he summoned his armor.

"But Riku..." Kairi started to say, but it was to late. Riku used the darkness to propel himself up into the air after the dragon. When he got up where the dragon was he used the darkness to form a pair of wings on himself.

"Come on Kairi, we've got to go to the secret spot" Sora said as they ran off. Up in the air, Riku was trying to find the dragon that had attacked them earlier. Just then a large long dragon appeared. It had two arms with claws near its head. It looked like a serpent, and had multiple pairs of wings along it.

"There you are" Riku said. The dragon let loose a roar and flew at an amazing speed at Riku. Riku barely dodged the charge. The dragon turned around quickly and shot a pure white beam at Riku. Riku raised a dark shield just in time to protect him. He flew towards the dragon. Just before he reached the dragon however, he swooped down. He then raised back up and hit the dragon on the jaw with his Keyblade. While the dragon was stunned from the impact he quickly charged a dark sphere and shot it at the same spot he had just hit with the Keyblade. The dragon's head seemed to coil back and touch its back. However in a second its head came back and it didn't seemed to be harmed in the least. "This might take a while" Riku said when he saw that it didn't look like his attack did anything.

WITH SORA AND KAIRI

Sora and Kairi ducked while running and got into the secret spot. Metzer was standing in front of the door that had the world's Keyhole. "Your to late, I already sealed the Keyhole" Sora said.

"You really think that you sealing it matters? It doesn't just so long as you have a Keyblade of your own" Metzer said as he summoned Reapers Scythe and pointed it at the door. The Keyhole appeared on the door and a black beam shot out of his Keyblade and went into the Keyhole. A loud click could be heard. "Now to take the heart from this world" Metzer said as he touched the Keyhole and disappeared.

"WAIT!" Sora shouted and started to run after Metzer. Right before he reached the Keyhole however, he felt something grab his arm. "Kairi let me go, I have to go after him and stop him" Sora said.

"I know that, but I also know that you would leave me behind. There is no way you are leaving me behind" Kairi said sternly. Sora looked into here eyes and knew that there was no way he was going to talk her out of it. He sighed loudly.

"Fine, I don't like it, but I know there is no way I can talk you out of it, is there?" Sora asked.

"Nope, no way. Where one of us goes, the other follows now" Kairi said. They both stepped closer to the Keyhole and touched the Keyhole together and they both disappeared. When they reappeared, they were in a place that was almost all darkness. They were on a path made of white stone. At the end of the path was a large area. In the middle of the area was the heart of the world. Metzer was already coming closer to the heart. Sora and Kairi both ran forward as fast as they could. When they reached Metzer, Sora yelled.

"We aren't going to let you take the heart of this world!" Sora shouted as he summoned his new Keyblade, Angels Requiem.

"Oh, a new Keyblade? Not that it matters much. It shouldn't take me long to beat a couple of teenagers" Metzer said as he turned around. He held his Keyblade straight in front of him parallel to the ground.

"We may be teenagers, but we've stopped people like you before" Kairi said.

"You? Don't you mean Sora? If I remember correctly the only thing you ever did was lose your heart and get kidnapped by Organization XIII" Metzer said. Kairi summoned Oathkeeper and gripped it tightly. "Fine, if you have a death wish, I'll happily send you both to heaven together" Metzer said. He then dismissed his Keyblade.

"What, are you giving us the first strike?" Sora asked.

"No. After my fight with Matt, I did some research on his technique. I'm wanting to try it out" Metzer explained. He then reappeared right behind Sora. "Hidden Technique: Sheathed Sword Flash" Metzer said as he slashed up. While slashing up his Keyblade reappeared. Sora was sent flying up into the air. Metzer dismissed his Keyblade again and jumped after Sora. "Hidden Technique: Flowing Air" he said as he slashed Sora again, his Keyblade reappearing just before he connected. He seemed to disappear and teleport around Sora doing this multiple times. Metzer then reappeared right where he was when the fight had started. Sora hit the ground hard. He had several cuts all along his body, all were bleeding pretty badly.

"Your going to pay!" Kairi shouted. The light on her Keyblade seemed to intensify greatly. She spun her Keyblade around several times. She then pointed the tip of her Keyblade right at Metzer. "Holy Arrow!" she yelled out. A large arrow of light shot out of the tip of the Keyblade. Metzer raised his Keyblade in front of him in a guard position. When the light arrow connected there was a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Metzer was still standing there, seeming to have no damage done to him.

"That was quite a technique you have there young princess" Metzer said as he lowered his Keyblade. A large orb of darkness appeared in his hand. "Now, how about you see mine" he said. All of a sudden several dark orbs appeared around Kairi. One launched forward and hit her. The others soon followed, until all fifteen of them had hit Kairi. She fell to the ground next to Sora. Metzer walked over to them. "This time, I'll make sure you never interrupt my master's plans ever again" he said as he raised his Keyblade over Kairi. Sora woke up at this time and through blurry eyes saw the Keyblade raise up.

"Ka...Kairi" Sora said weakly putting his arm out towards her.

WITH MATT

The area where Matt had fought was now destroyed. All the homes had holes from the water the dragon had shot at Matt. Matt was panting in front of the dragon. He had shocked the thing several times, and each time it never seemed to weaken. "Why the heck can't you just die already?" he asked. The dragon launched another stream of water at Matt. He tried to dodge it, but his fatigue was setting in, and it grazed his arm, drawing blood. "Man, this sucks" he said. He reformed Perfect Balance so he could use one arm. "Okay, time to try something different" he said. He then dismissed his Keyblade. "Hidden Technique: Stunning Impact" he said as he reappeared right over the middle of the dragon. He re-summoned his Keyblade and landed a massive hit on the dragon. The dragon fell to the ground in pain. Matt jumped in front of the dragon and made his Keyblade parallel to his body. "Let this be the final blow" he said as he charged through the dragon, appearing to do one slash. When he reappeared on the other side, the whole dragon's body fell apart. "Perfect Slash" Matt finished. He then fell to his knees panting heavily. "Sorry Sora, looks like I wont be able to help you out" he said. All of a sudden he heard a voice.

"Matt!" he recognized the voice.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"I saw your fight. I thought that these might help" she said handing him a bag. It was full of yellow bottles.

"Elixirs, thanks mom" Matt said as he opened one of the bottles and drank it. He felt his energy return immediately. "I've got to go help out everyone else" he said as he ran off. When he reached the pier, he realized that he had no way to get to the island. "Looks like this is a job for magic" he said as he broke Perfect Balance into its two halves. The white half began to glow green and large wind picked him up and took him to the island.

WITH RIKU

"Man, I'm still not used to fighting in the air" he said. He had just barely dodged the attacks, and the wind from the attacks had actually left some marks on Riku. The dragon charged at him again. This time Riku charged at the dragon too. When they were about to connect, Riku hit it with a large dark sphere. It hit the dragon right on the nose and caused it to reel backwards. Riku used this opportunity and flew above the dragon and charged right above its body and slashed down. He flew a little bit more down the body and then slashed up. He repeated this for the whole dragon. When he got to the tail the whole dragon just fell apart into pieces. He came back down to the ground. When he hit the ground. He began to breath heavily. "Not used to using the darkness like that" he said.

"Riku" Matt said as he dismissed the air he used to bring him to the island. He tossed Riku an Elixir. Riku grabbed it and drank it quickly. Regaining his energy as soon as he had one sip.

"Thanks for that Matt" Riku said as he got up.

"Where's the Keyhole?" Matt asked.

"In our secret spot. Here, I'll take you there" Riku said as he led Matt to the cave. When they got inside, they didn't see anyone. "Where could they have gone?"

"I think that they are inside the world" Matt said as he went to the Keyhole and touched it. He disappeared. Riku looked at shock at where Matt had just been and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now that I know he's Sora's brother, his actions make sense" Riku said as he touched the Keyhole and disappeared too.

WITH SORA AND KAIRI

Metzer was throughly confused. Somehow, just before he could kill Kairi, Sora managed to put a barrier up. But Sora was now unconscious, but the barrier was still up somehow. "It must have something to do with that new Keyblade of his" he said out loud. Just then he saw two more people appear. "Ah Matt and Riku. I was wondering what you were doing. I suppose you enjoyed my presents" Metzer said.

"Sora, Kairi!" Matt yelled as he managed to get through the barrier. He brought out two Elixirs and gave one to each of them. As soon as they were down their throats they both woke up.

"Matt, Riku, are you both okay?" Sora asked when he got up.

"Yeah, we're both fine" Matt asked. Sora then quickly looked over at Kairi and saw her awake too.

"Are you okay Kairi?" Sora asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah, I feel great" she said.

"Courtesy of mom, a few Elixirs" Matt explained.

"Ah, we'll have to thank her once we're done here" Sora said.

"You still have one obstacle in your path however" Metzer said. Sora and the other all readied their Keyblades.

"You really think you can take on the four of us alone?" Riku asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" Metzer said as he readied his Keyblade.

A/N ok, big fight next chapter, and the future of Destiny Islands hangs on the outcome of the battle. Also, next chapter is another big event, I can't hint at anything in particular, but I can tell you that it WONT involve Sora and the good guys. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N okay, here I go with chapter 17. In response to catharsis25, I don't know why I end most of the big battles like that, but the battles are going to be getting much more intense from here on out, and just running through and slashing, isn't going to be able to cut it any more, no pun intended. Read and review.

DISCLAIMER it doesn't matter what I do, I still don't own this.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Matt were all staring down Metzer. Matt was the first one to charge at him. He was currently using his Broken Balance Keyblade. When he got in range he sliced up with his black Keyblade. Metzer easily blocked it, then knocked the Keyblade out of Matt's hand. Matt charged the white half with Wind magic and tried to swing at Metzer with the magic empowered Keyblade, but Metzer dodged to one side, then slammed his Keyblade into Matt, nearly sending him off the path they were fighting on. "Pathetic, you think that you can honestly take me on?" Metzer asked. Riku was the next one to charge. As he ran forward he shot several dark spheres at Metzer. Metzer just sliced through each one as though they were nothing. When Riku reached Metzer, he tried to slash up and hit Metzer's chin, but he blocked it with his Keyblade, then kicked Riku away with ease.

"Come on Kairi, lets attack him together" Sora said. Kairi nodded and shot several beams of light at Metzer. Amongst the beams, Sora was charging at him. When the beams reached Metzer, he raised his hands and raised a barrier blocking them all. Then Sora tried to slash him, but the barrier stopped him, and also left him stunned. Metzer took advantage of this and picked Sora up and threw him at Kairi, knocking them both down.

"This is pathetic, not even when two of you come at me can you even touch me" Metzer said. He turned around and started to head towards the heart of the world.

"Didn't you ever learn to not let your opponents live if your trying to destroy something they hold dear?" Matt asked getting up. He reformed Perfect Balance and charged at Metzer again. Metzer blocked the attack, but Matt separated his Keyblade then brought the black half up knocking Metzer up into the air. The white half began to glow brightly. He pointed it right at Metzer. "Let see how much you like this, Holy Buster" he called out. A large orb of light shot up towards Metzer and hit him in the chest. He was sent flying backwards and landed hard on his back. At this point Riku woke back up.

"Nice going Matt" Riku said holding where he got kicked. Metzer however jumped back up as if nothing had happened. Just then a large amount of energy could be felt coming off of Metzer. "This can't be good" Riku said as he summoned his dark armor as quickly as he could.

"I must say, that was a rather strong blow. I don't think I've ever met an opponent quite like you" Metzer said. There seemed to be no wounds on him at all. "However, your power alone can't help you."

"Well lets see if this helps out any" Riku said as a sword made of darkness appeared in his other hand. He quickly charged at Metzer. Just before he slashed, the dark sword vanished. Metzer quickly blocked Riku's attack. Riku waved his free hand up, and his dark sword appeared out of nowhere and struck Metzer in the chin, stunning him for a second. Riku took this opportunity to smack Metzer up into the air just like Matt had. Riku followed Metzer into the air while bringing his sword back to him. He quickly let loose several blows on him while he was in the air. Metzer fell on his back, and Riku landed on his feet. "That should stop him from getting up for a while" Riku said.

"Haha, this is great, I've never fought opponents like you before. For the first time in a long time, I feel like that if I win, I'll have something to be proud of" Metzer said as he got up again, seeming not to be injured in the least.

"Man, just how many blows does it take to finish this guy off?" Matt asked.

"I'm not to sure, but we have to find a way to stop him once and for all" Riku said. Sora was just waking up. He realized that he was on top of Kairi, who was also unconscious. He quickly got up and grabbed her.

"Kairi? Kairi, come on wake up" Sora said shaking her lightly. Kairi started to open her eyes slightly.

"So...ra?" she asked as she tried to stand up. She wobbled a little bit, but Sora was right there to catch her.

"I'm here Kairi" Sora said. He then glowed for a second before going into his Twilight Form.

"Metzer, YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Sora yelled as he charged towards Metzer. Metzer tried to block Oblivion, but Sora was to fast. Sora knocked him up into the air. Sora threw Oblivion at him hitting him. He then threw Angels Requiem just as he caught Oblivion and repeated this several times. Metzer landed on his back hard.

"Oh my this is priceless, the only one of you who haven't hit me is the princess" Metzer said as he got up slowly, clearly starting to feel the effect of the attacks. He was then hit by several different types of beams of all colors.

"There, now you've been hit by each of up" Kairi said as she lowered her Keyblade, which was smoking from the tip.

"Your right, I have, but I'm still no where close to being beaten" he said as he got up holding his chest.

"Sure looks like your close to being beaten" Sora pointed out.

"Looks can be deceiving young Keymaster" Metzer said as he stabbed the ground with his Keyblade. Several dark beams traveled along the ground. Matt and Sora both managed to dodge the beams, but Riku and Kairi weren't so lucky. "I'm going to give you a choice, you can only save on of them, and I'm going to let you decide. You have one minute before they both die" Metzer said.

"How about both of them" Sora said as he grabbed Matt. "Double Drive" Sora called out. But something happened. When the light faded, he didn't look any different. In fact, Sora fell to his knees screaming in pain hold his head. Kairi's eyes began to water up at the sight, and she struggled to get free. All of a sudden a large light shone from Kairi.

"What?!" Metzer yelled surprised. When the light died down, the binding around her was gone. She ran over to Sora, who was now on the ground screaming in pain and rolling around.

"Sora, come on Sora snap out of it" Kairi said tears streaming down her fact. Riku let out a muffled yell and she looked over at him quickly. "I'm sorry Riku" she said as she pointed her Keyblade at him. A soft light appeared around Riku, and the bindings disappeared. Kairi quickly reverted her attention to Sora.

"Re...re...revert" Sora struggled to say. A light appeared around him. Matt seemed to be just fine, but Sora was unconscious. Matt seemed to be holding something in his hand.

"Thats a drive orb" Riku said.

"Really, so then lets try it out" Matt said as he held it out.

"It generally requires two or more people" Riku pointed out.

"So if it doesn't work, then I'll try it out with someone else" Matt said. The drive orb was pure black. Sora got up for a quick second and whispered something into Kairi's ear before falling back asleep.

"Hey Riku, Sora just said something weird, he said Anti. Any idea what that means?" Kairi asked. Riku's eyes widened.

"Matt, stop, don't use that orb!" Riku yelled.

"Drive!" Matt yelled, not hearing Riku. A large amount of darkness gathered around Matt. Then went away. When it vanished, he was covered in darkness. His Keyblades were being supported by tendrils of darkness from his fingers. He looked over at Sora and the others and showed that he had bright yellow eyes.

"What's going on Riku?" Kairi asked in shock.

"That drive orb was for Sora's Anti Form" Riku explained. "But its weird, when Sora went into Anti form, he couldn't use the Keyblade" Riku pointed out.

"I wonder what this means" Kairi wondered out loud. Matt then let loose a small growl and charged towards Metzer. Metzer brought his Keyblade up to block, but Matt was to fast in Anti form. He quickly knocked the Keyblade out of Metzer's hand and started to stab him repeatedly. Metzer fell to the ground and tried to get away, but Matt was simply to fast. He lunged on top of Metzer and continued to stab him like an animal. Matt's strikes were so strong that Metzer was actually crying out in pain. Matt then picked Metzer up and took him to the edge of the path.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked. Matt looked at him.

"Sending him back to the darkness" Matt said almost hissing. He then threw Metzer of and into the darkness, the whole way down, Metzer was screaming.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!!" When the screams had ceased, Matt reverted back to his normal form.

"That is weird, Anti form was uncontrollable for Sora, but there you were using it just like Sora would have his Twilight or other forms" Riku said.

"Well that doesn't matter right now. We need to get back and get Sora home" Matt said. Kairi and Matt both grabbed one side of Sora and dragged him out of the center of the world.

IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

"Hmmm, this is disturbing. I've lost contact with everyone. I knew that Dycedarg and Orochi had both been beaten, but what happened to the others?" Tyrone wondered out loud. He then turned around just in time to see someone step out of a portal behind him. He was tall and bald. He had on a pure black outfit with spikes coming out to the sides on his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing red color that put fear even in Tyrone's heart.

"Ah, and here I was expecting to find Maleficent. I suppose that you are working for her?" the man asked.

"More like she is working for me. Tell me, who are you?" Tyrone said as he summoned Darkened Heart. The man's eyes seemed to widen in understanding.

"Ah, so that Keyblade chose you after it left Riku. Very interesting. My name is Ulderth, and I wish to take this world as my own. I need this and the world I currently reside in, The End of the World, to finish my plans. You could either help me, or die and I'll take this castle anyway" Ulderth said as he summoned his own Keyblade, Willbreaker.

"I know the feeling your giving off. Your the master of the Reformed aren't you?" Tyrone said.

"Very good, yes I am" Ulderth said.

"Well then, I have no interest in serving you. In fact, I was going to gather my forces and destroy you and take over the Reformed. All you did is save me time" Tyrone said as he held his hand out and his Keyblade shot towards Ulderth. Right before it struck him, it seemed to hit an invisible barrier.

"Your mastery of the Keyblade is impressive. But now comes the question. How is your mastery of darkness?" Ulderth asked. The Keyblade dropped down in front of him and hit the ground. Tyrone waved his hand and it returned to him.

"You really think you can beat me in a contest of darkness. Your a fool" Tyrone said as he launched his Keyblade at Ulderth again. It stopped right in front of Ulderth again. This time Tyrone charged and grabbed his Keyblade and plunged it right in Ulderth's chest. Ulderth didn't seem phased by this at all.

"Is this really all the power you can muster in front of me? If you thought that it would be enough to stop me, you truly are a fool" Ulderth said. The Keyblade was stabbed at where his heart should be. Tyrone looked angry and took his Keyblade out of his chest and jumped back several feet. "Allow me to show you what true power is" Ulderth said as a massive amount of darkness surrounded him. Around his head and body was now armor. The armor was pure black and resembled a demon's body, at the end of his hands were claws. His helmet was also pure black and had two horns coming out of it. In a second Ulderth was behind Tyrone. He slashed Tyrone so quickly that it couldn't even be seen. Tyrone was sent across the room and could barely stand up.

"You think that is powerful? Just wait" Tyrone said as he held up his hand. His Keyblade began to spin around him insanely fast. "Good luck finding an opening now" he said as he charged towards Ulderth. Ulderth just stood there. When Tyrone was close enough he grabbed the handle of Tyrone's Keyblade. Tyrone's eyes widened in shock. Ulderth unleashed a series of blows all over Tyrone's body in only a second. When he was done, Tyrone's arms had large gashes in them. He couldn't walk due to the damage in his legs.

"Join or die" was all Ulderth said. He was holding both the Keyblades at Tyrone's neck in a scissor position ready to take his head in a second.

"Fine, how about a temporary alliance" Tyrone offered.

"That will do" Ulderth said. He dismissed his armor and Keyblade. "All I require is that I have free roam of this world whenever I choose."

"Fine" Tyrone said. Ulderth opened up a portal and left. "That man, the darkness is so great in his heart that I couldn't have injected any more even if I wanted to. The kind of darkness, with that kind of power. Even I recognize that he's a threat to the whole universe" Tyrone said, for the first time in his life, afraid.

BACK ON DESTINY ISLANDS, ONE WEEK AFTER THE FIGHT WITH METZER

"_Come on Sora, wake up already_" Roxas said from inside his mind.

"_Roxas?_" Sora thought.

"_Hey, I finally got something from you_" Roxas said. "_It only took a week_."

"_A week, I've been out for a week?_" Sora asked.

"_Yeah, after you and Matt drived, something happened. I'm not sure, but it feels like we're missing something. But for some reason, I'm glad that we don't have it_" Roxas explained.

"_What happened between me and Matt?_" Sora asked.

"_I've got no clue. Another weird thing is that he now has the Anti form, and he can control it_" Roxas said.

"_Maybe what he took is the darkness in our heart?_" Sora suggested.

"_Maybe, I don't know. You had better wake up soon. Kairi has been here the whole time. Not that I didn't mind the time with Naminé, but she's been worried sick about you_" Roxas said. Sora slowly opened his eyes and saw Kairi's head resting on his arm.

"Kairi" Sora said quietly. Kairi's eyes opened up a little bit. Then they shot open and she jumped on top of him, grabbing him tightly. She pulled him into a kiss at the same time. Sora happily returned the kiss, but found that he had less air then normal.

"Kai...Kairi...I...need air" Sora said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said as she loosened her grip on him. He took a few breaths, then pulled Kairi back into a kiss. She happily returned it.

"Well, this is a sweet scene. First thing when my brother wakes up from a coma, and you try to choke him. I don't think that was the best method to take" Matt said from the doorway. Kairi and Sora kissed a few seconds after Matt had said something. They both looked at him with a blush on their faces. Kairi took off her shoe and threw it at Matt, hitting him square in the nose. "Ouch, that hurt" Matt said rubbing his nose.

"It was supposed to" Kairi said. She slid of the bed.

"How you feeling bro?" Matt asked.

"Tired, but other then that, just fine" Sora replied. "One thing, could we keep from calling each other bro? It feels kind of weird."

"I know, it does to me too, but mom wants us to call each other bro to try to get used to it" Matt said sighing. "I'll have to go downstairs and tell mom you're awake. Just make sure when you hear footsteps running up the stairs, you take a deep breath, cause she'll probably try the same tactic Kairi did and try to choke you" Matt said turning around. Another shoe hit the top of his head. "Okay, okay, I get it, you don't want me to remind you that you almost killed Sora as soon as he woke up" Matt said.

"Please excuse me Sora, I have to go kill your brother" Kairi said. Matt ran out the door quickly. Kairi was right behind him yelling. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick." Sora couldn't help but laugh.

A/N hehe, now if you thought that Sora and the others had it tough with Tyrone and Maleficent teamed up together, now they have all three together in an alliance. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N okay, here we go with chapter 18. Please remember to read and review. Fair warning, I'm not sure why I decided to do this, but in this chapter, I'm pretty mean to Sora, so please don't kill me (if you kill me, I can't update).

DISCLAIMER even if I was the last person remaining on the planet, I still wouldn't own this.

Matt and the others had stayed on Destiny Islands for a week to regroup. "We need to get back out there" Matt said one day.

"How come? You beat Metzer, wasn't he the whole reason behind all of this?" Sora asked. Sora and Kairi were sitting on the Paopu Tree. Riku was on one side, and Matt was on the other.

"Something tells that although he was the cause behind some of the worlds losing their hearts, that he was doing it for someone else" Matt said.

"I agree with Matt. My only question is where would we start to look for answers?" Riku asked.

"There is only one place I can think of for answers. We go back and see King Mickey" Matt said. "If you don't want to come, I don't blame you. It's just a feeling, that's all."

"No, I think your right, although I don't want to admit it" Sora said as he hopped off the tree. "We have to tell mom that we're leaving though. And I don't think a note is going to do it this time."

"One step ahead of you. I told mom this morning that we might be leaving" Matt said. "She said that she would also tell Riku's and Kairi's parents."

"Man, you had everything planned out didn't you?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure that we could leave quickly" Matt said. "I'll go and get the ship ready" he said as he walked off. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were left alone.

"Man, we got only a week to relax before we have to go back out there" Sora said, hanging his head down.

"Better than what happened last time. You wake up and your immediately on your next adventure" Riku pointed out. Sora thought for a moment.

"Yeah, that's true" Sora finally said. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to Kairi."

"I thought I told you at the Keyhole, where one of us goes, the other follows now" Kairi said. Sora sighed lightly.

"I know, but I still don't want to put you in danger" Sora said. He put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"I know that you look out for me. But you're going to have to get used to the fact that I can protect myself" Kairi said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey guys, I think Matt is ready for us" Riku said. They heard something coming and looked and saw the Gummi Ship coming in front of them. The top popped open and they all got in. The Gummi Ship took off once the top was closed. The trip to Disney Castle took only thirty minutes. When they got there though, they immediately felt that something was wrong.

"It's quiet" Sora said. The machines that normally ran non-stop were standing still. Just then several Reformed appeared in front of them. They were large with the hammers of the Berserkers, but instead of being white, they had more of a gold tint. They all raised their hammers and pointed them at the Keybearers. From the tips a large laser shot out. The Keybearers just barely managed to duck out of the way.

"Man, that was close" Matt said. He quickly summoned his Keyblade and charged towards on the Reformed. It quickly shrunk to a very small size and started to pound its hammer on the ground. Matt had to jump away. It then began sweeping from side to side with its hammer. One of the swipes hit Matt in the side. It then lifted its hammer high into the air and began to charge energy into the tip. A large laser was shot down before it slammed its hammer on the ground unleashing shock waves. "This thing is strong" Matt commented holding his side where the hammer had connected. He also had been barely grazed by the laser and had a slight burn on his arm. Just then a small flash appeared, and the Reformed split into two. Another black flash went over another one of the Reformed cutting it in half as well. The last Reformed was ready to shoot its laser, but the weapon got cut up, then was cut in half from the top down. When it was over, King Mickey stood in front of them.

"Thank you your Majesty" Sora said.

"No problem guys. We saw that you were coming. I wish I could have been here sooner, but I ran into some more of these things on the way here. Follow me, I'll take you to where we have been hanging out" Mickey said as he ran out of the room. They followed him into the throne room. He pressed a button on the throne and got off it quickly revealing a staircase. They all went downstairs and into the cornerstone chamber. Down there were the three good fairies, Queen Minnie, Daisy, and two others.

"DONALD! GOOFY!" Sora called out excited. The dog and duck both noticed Sora and ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Sora" Donald yelled as he tackled him.

"Its good to see you again" Goofy said happily.

"It good to see you again too" Sora said. "So where did the king send the two of you?" Sora asked.

"We went all over the place trying to figure out more about these new creatures" Goofy said.

"We didn't find anything though" Donald said somewhat angry.

"But they did bring back a very interesting piece of news" Mickey said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Well, The End of the World and The World that Never Was seem to be moving. If the reading we took were correct they are heading right for each other" Donald said.

"Yeah, it's really weird" Goofy said.

"Any idea what this could mean your Majesty?" Sora asked. Mickey shook his head.

"No, I've even asked Yen Sid and he has no idea. He said that if he found anything that he would tell me" Mickey said. Just then a large explosion rocked the whole castle. Mickey was ready and heading towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked.

"I have to make sure that they don't destroy this world" Mickey explained.

"Well, we're coming with you" Sora said.

"But guys..." Mickey started. Matt held up his hand.

"No arguing. Besides, I feel that I have a debt to pay to you for taking me under your wing when I turned thirteen" Matt stated.

"Fine, but we need someone to stay here in case they decide to attack here" Mickey said.

"I guess I'll do it" Kairi said. Sora nodded, glad that she wasn't going to be out there with them. Mickey, Riku, Sora, and Matt all started to run up the stairs. When they got up the steps, they only saw one thing. What looked like a person standing in the middle of the room.

"Okay, whoever you are. Why don't you just turn around and leave" Sora said as he summoned Angels Requiem. The person turned around and revealed that he was Xehanort. Mickey looked at him in shock.

"Xemnas, but how?" Mickey asked. Xehanort shook his head.

"I'm complete again. I am once again Xehanort. As for your offer of turning around, I think I'll pass" he said. Just then a vortex appeared next to him. A man with long blue hair stepped forward. The distinguishing feature on him was the scar in the shape of an X on his face.

"Saïx?" Sora asked not wanting to believe it.

"Close, but take out the X and rearrange it. My name is once again Isa" he said.

"Isa, wow, that's threatening" Matt said. Isa pulled out a massive hammer from nowhere. He seemed to disappear, then reappeared above Matt, and slammed his hammer down. Matt jumped out of the way quickly. Where he had just been standing was now a large crater. "Okay, I've got to give you credit, you're strong" Matt said staring at the crater. Just then another vortex appeared next to Xehanort and another man with long blond hair stepped out. He was quite tall.

"Xehanort, Ulderth wishes to see you" the man said.

"Very well then, I'll leave this world's heart to you and Isa" Xehanort said as he stepped through a portal. The new man looked over at Sora and the others and eyes widened in recognition.

"Ah, so we meet again Sora" he said. Sora had a confused expression on his face.

"What are you talking about? I've never met you" Sora said.

"Ah, so she must not have returned your memories of Castle Oblivion to you. Well then allow me to introduce myself. My name as a Nobody was Vexen, however my real name is Even" he said. A large shield appeared in front of him. It appeared to be made of ice.

"Me and Sora will take on the guy with the shield. You two think you can take on Mr. Hammer?" Matt asked. Riku and Mickey nodded. They both charged at who they were attacking. Riku and Mickey led Isa outside, leaving Even alone with Sora and Matt.

"I suppose that it makes sense though that Naminé didn't return the memories of Castle Oblivion to you though. I mean, how much would have it hurt you to realize that you forgot all of your friends?" Even asked. Sora looked completely lost.

"What are you talking about? There's no way I would forget about my friends!" Sora shouted.

"You say that now, and you also said that in Castle Oblivion. But looked what happened there, you forgot about every single on of them. You even forgot about your precious Kairi" Even said.

"Ignore him Sora. He's playing with your mind" Matt warned. Sora just looked thoughtful.

"But, for some reason, it seems like the truth" Sora said.

"Ignore it, right now we have to beat him" Matt said raising his Keyblades up. The white half catching on fire.

"But what if..." Sora started.

"Just push that out of your mind for now! We need to focus!" Matt yelled. Sora nodded and readied Angels Requiem.

"Now, I have a chance to beat the legendary Keybearers" Even said. Matt charged right at him and swung his flaming Keyblade at the shield. Even blocked it, but the shield didn't even begin to melt. He quickly brought his other Keyblade up and tried to pierce the defense, but the shield seemed to grow and blocked the strike. Even raised his shield and shot out several icicles at Matt. The flame on Matt's Keyblade seemed to intensify and it melted the icicles. Sora took this opportunity to nail Even in the back. "Hehe, imagine how it must have been to forget all about your friends. To have never even realized that they even existed. Don't feel to bad though, they forgot all about you too. That was Naminé's power after all. To affect your memories and those that were associated with you" Even said as he got up.

"What...everyone...forgot about me?" Sora asked in shock.

"SNAP OUT OF IT SORA! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Matt yelled. Even just laughed at Sora.

"Yes, everyone forgot about you. It was like you never even existed. Even your precious Kairi forgot about you" Even said evilly. Sora slumped to his knees in sadness.

"Even...Kairi?" Sora asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, even Kairi" Even replied.

"Thats enough" Matt said. He charged at Even and tried to slash him, but he blocked it with his shield. Matt intensified the fire on his Keyblade and aimed it right at Even. "Inferno Buster!" Matt shouted. A large fireball shot out of the tip. Even slammed his shield into the ground and raised up a large wall of spikes. The fireball never even reached him.

"I'll be back for you eventually" Even said as he went into a portal. Riku and Mickey came in at the same time.

"We couldn't stop him, he got away" Riku said. He then noticed Sora on the ground. "You okay Sora?" he asked.

"Is it true Riku?" Sora asked.

"Is what true?" Riku asked confused.

"Did everyone forget about me?" Sora asked. Riku and Mickey both looked at each other.

"Who told you that?" Riku asked.

"Even, the guy we just fought" Sora said. The throne moved and Kairi and the others came out.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted as she ran over. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Did you forget about me Kairi?" Sora asked. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Wh...what?" she asked confused as to how he knew that.

"I asked if you forgot about me too" Sora said more forcefully.

"Y...yes" Kairi said sadly. Sora got up and started to walk away. "Wait Sora, where are you going?" Kairi asked.

"Outside" was all Sora said.

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked.

"They guy we fought, Even, said somethings about a place called Castle Oblivion. The things he said really got to Sora. Something about Sora forgetting about all of you, and all of you forgetting about him" Matt explained. Riku and Mickey looked at each other with understanding. "I can tell you guys know something, mind filling me in?"

"Well..." Riku started.

WITH SORA

"I can't believe that Kairi forgot about me" Sora said. He had went outside and was just sitting in the courtyard. "And it's all Naminé's fault" Sora added in angrily.

"_Hey, don't blame her. It was all the Organization's idea_" Roxas said from inside his head.

"But she's still the one who went through with it" Sora added in angrily.

"_Listen, she didn't really have to much of a choice. From what I heard it was pretty much a do this if you want to live situation_" Roxas said defensively.

"Just like you to take her side" Sora said, no humor in his voice.

"Sora?" a females voice called. Sora looked up and saw Naminé, immediately his eyes filled with hatred.

"Get away from me now" Sora said acidly. Naminé sighed and sat down near him.

"Listen, I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry about everything that happened" she said sadly.

"I don't care what you say" Sora replied. A blue light appeared around Sora, and Roxas was in his place. "_What are you doing Roxas?!_" Sora demanded.

"_I'm going to make you listen to Naminé_" Roxas said back. "They say that cooler heads prevail, and right now, I'm the cooler head" Roxas said to Naminé. She nodded and scooted closer to Roxas.

"I would assume that Sora can still hear everything I say" Naminé said. Roxas just nodded his head.

"Yeah, he can, just go on and explain it to him" Roxas said.

"I'm truly sorry about that. If I had the power to erase events all together, that would be one that I would have erased. But I can't. I know how much you must hate me right now, and I also know that no matter how many times I apologize, you may not ever forgive me. But you need to know how sorry I am. I don't have control over my own memories either. Because if I did, then I would have erased the events from there from my memory too. I truly am sorry Sora" Naminé said as she finished. She had tears coming out of her eyes. Roxas grabbed her into a hug, which she returned, and started to whisper into her ear.

"_Thank you Roxas. I now feel really bad about the way I treated Naminé_" Sora said.

"_The only reason I knew how sorry she was is that she told me that what they made her do would haunt her for the rest of her life. She couldn't even look at you without remembering the events of Castle Oblivion_" Roxas explained from inside of Sora's head. Roxas and Naminé both just stayed like that for several minutes. Before Naminé spoke up.

"Hey Sora, Kairi wants to talk to you" Naminé said as she started to glow yellow. Roxas soon began to glow blue, and both Sora and Kairi were in their places. When Kairi reappeared, she was crying. Sora started to hold her tight.

"I'm so sorry about forgetting about you Sora. Whenever I did, it felt like I had lost the most important thing in my whole life. I couldn't even look at the island where we all played without getting sad about forgetting you" Kairi said sobbing. Sora just held her tighter.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that. It just that so much has happened lately. Learning about Castle Oblivion. Learning that Matt was my brother. Its just a little hard to take it all in" Sora said. "Tell Naminé that I'm sorry for the way I treated her and that I don't hold anything against her" Sora said. Kairi nodded slightly. They stayed like that for several minutes, before Sora noticed something, Kairi had fallen asleep in his arms. He lied on his back gently, and placed her head on her chest. "I love you Kairi" was all Sora said before going to sleep. Kairi had apparently heard this.

"I love you too Sora" she said before she closed her eyes again.

IN THE END OF THE WORLD

"You wished to see me?" Xehanort said as he stepped out of the portal.

"Yes, I wish to know everything you know about Kingdom Hearts" Ulderth said.

"Kingdom Hearts is where all hearts go when they are defeated by the Keyblade. It is both the ultimate source of light and darkness. In order to truly open Kingdom Hearts however, you must assemble all seven Princesses of Heart. Why do you wish to know?" Xehanort asked.

"Because I have found a new way to open Kingdom Hearts" Ulderth said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Xehanort asked interested.

"If a world loses its heart, it has to go somewhere, correct?" Ulderth asked. Xehanort nodded his head. "As I'm sure you realize, the place where they go is here, The End of the World. However, what happens to the world itself, where does it go?"

"I'm not to sure, as far as I knew, it just vanished" Xehanort answered.

"Ah, but wouldn't the most powerful will, come from the most powerful hearts? So then there for, if The End of the World is the Heartless of all worlds, what would the Nobody of all worlds be?" Ulderth asked. Xehanort shrugged his shoulders. "The answer is The World that Never Was is the Nobody of all worlds" Ulderth explained.

"I'm not sure I follow" Xehanort said.

"What would happen if the Heartless of all worlds, and the Nobody of all worlds were to meet?" Ulderth asked. Again, Xehanort shrugged his shoulders. "If my research is correct, we would have Kingdom Hearts right here, emerge as a world. And from there, we would have an endless supply of Heartless, Nobodies, and Reformed" Ulderth said. Xehanort's eyes widened.

"So that explains why you've been moving the worlds closer to each other" Xehanort said.

"Yes, soon, the true power of Kingdom Hearts shall be mine, and when it is, the whole world shall tremble at my feet and recognize me as its ruler" Ulderth said.

A/N bad guys plot is finally revealed. I wont be able to update tomorrow, so that is why you are getting two chapters today. Please review. And this is now my longest chapter, and my most reviewed story, so big thanks to all of you guys out there )


	19. Chapter 19

A/N, whee, almost sixty reviews and now over 1000 hits. Thank you all so much. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER...how many times must I say that I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Every time I do, I feel a little less alive inside.

Sora and Kairi were sleeping soundly. Kairi was quite comfortable on his chest. Sora began to move and slowly opened his eyes. He saw something, but he couldn't make it out through his blurry vision. He closed his eyes again, then opened them fully. What he saw was something with a pure white face that looked like a monster. "AHHHHH!" Sora screamed. This caused Kairi to jolt awake and she saw what he had saw.

"WHAAAA" she shrieked. The thing with the white face began laughing hard. It took off the face to reveal a still hard laughing Matt. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR MATT?!" Kairi demanded.

"Come on, that was priceless" Matt said still laughing. Kairi got off of Sora and looked at Matt. Matt gulped. "Oh, I think I just heard King Mickey call me, see ya" Matt said as he ran as fast as he could from Kairi.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kairi yelled running after him. Sora just shook his head and laughed slightly.

IN THE THRONE ROOM

"So, you think we need to go and investigate why The World that Never Was and The End of the World are coming closer to each other?" Sora asked. It was just him, Riku, and the King in the throne room.

"Yup, something tells me that there is something big going on. I would suggest heading to Radiant Garden, then from there heading to the World that Never Was" Mickey said.

"Alright, lets go" Riku said. "Just one question, where's Kairi and Matt?" Sora shrugged his shoulders. Just then, Kairi walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late. I had...something to take care of" she explained.

"Oh, well, we're heading to Radiant Garden, and from there to The World that Never Was" Riku explained. Matt stumbled into the throne room. He seemed to be limping, and had several cuts, and was bleeding from the lip. "What the heck happened to you?"

"I've learned a very important lesson today. If Sora and Kairi are having a cute moment, never interrupt it, she...will...kill...you" Matt said added emphasis to the last part of the sentence.

"Come on, lets go" Riku said shaking his head. They all got to the Gummi Ship. Matt had changed his clothes. He now wore a simple blue jean jacket with a black shirt on underneath it. He also wore a pair of blue jeans. The Gummi Ship took off.

"So, back to The World that Never Was" Sora said, remembering the last time he was there.

"Yeah, this time though just to do a little investigating" Riku said.

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen" Sora said. They landed in Radiant Garden. The town was still pretty beat up from the Reformed attack, but was slowly recovering. They made their way to Merlin's house. "Hey guys" Sora said as they walked in.

"Hey there Sora" Leon said from the computer. "I assume that the King has sent you here so that you can get on The World that Never Was from here" he said.

"I guess so" Sora said.

"You should have stayed on your ship then. It is almost right next to us now" Leon said pointing at the screen. On it was the position of Radiant Garden and The World that Never Was. "You had better get going" he said as they ran back to their ship.

"Man, he's right, we should have stayed on here" Sora said. They launched the ship and took off. When they got in space, they saw The World that Never Was. "I'm going to land us as close to the castle as I can" Sora said. The ship shot forward. The trip down was uneventful. They landed right outside the castle. "I'll handle this" Sora said as he pointed his Keyblade at the castle. A light shot out and a path appeared in front of them.

"Be ready" Matt warned.

"How come?" Kairi asked. Matt had a serious expression.

"There's a power here I recognize. It's Tyrone's, he's here somewhere" Matt stated.

"You mean the guy that worked with Orochi and Dycedarg?" Sora asked. Matt nodded his head.

"He's right, we need to be on guard" Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade. Kairi and Sora quickly followed suit. When they got inside, they immediately ran into a large group of Neoshadows.

"Great, just what we need" Sora said. Just then, an evil laugh could be heard.

"This is perfect, now we don't need to go to all of the worlds to look for you. Kill them all, just leave Sora and the princess alive, we need them" a woman's voice commanded. Sora and the others looked up.

"Maleficent" Riku said acidly.

"It's nice to see you again too Riku" Maleficent said. She then disappeared in a green flame. The group of Neoshadows started to approach. Matt quickly reformed Perfect Balance. He then dismissed it.

"Hidden Technique: Death Circle" Matt said, he was now in the middle of the group of Neoshadows. He started to spin, and while he spun he re-summoned his Keyblade, and cut several Neoshadows clean in half. The ones that got to close, he quickly dispatched. Sora had now joined the fray, and was cutting Neoshadows as though they were butter. A large light could be seen, and a large amount of Neoshadows were destroyed when the light died down.

"Man, that was a powerful spell Kairi" Sora commented. Kairi looked at him and smiled. "LOOK OUT!" he shouted. A Neoshadow had appeared behind her. She turned around, but it already was lunging towards her. Sora jumped in front of her, and the claw struck him in the side. He quickly slashed it with his Keyblade. He was holding his side when a gentle light appeared around him. The wound was gone. "You know healing spells too?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, light magic has several healing spells" Kairi said. There was a large explosion, and the last of the Neoshadows were blown into the air.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving" Riku said. They didn't run into any more Heartless. They then got to the area where Sora had fought Xigbar.

"So, you've finally made it. I've made all the preparations in advance" a voice said. A large wind then knocked Kairi, Matt, and Riku back. A forcefield then appeared in front of them. Several chains of darkness then put themselves around Sora, and he couldn't move. Tyrone then appeared out of nowhere. "This time, I'll take a hands on approach to making you a Heartless" he said. He pointed his Keyblade at Sora's chest. Sora's eyes widened. Slowly out of his chest, his heart came out.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, right now his heart is only out of his chest, but once I amplify the darkness in his heart, then I'll have new Nobody and Heartless" Tyrone said. He then looked at the heart and his eyes widened. "This can't be. There isn't any darkness in it. I know when I captured him before, that he had a small amount of darkness in his heart. Plus it is impossible for anyone to have a pure heart besides a princess of heart. And there is no such thing as a prince of heart" Tyrone said. "Oh well, I guess that I'll just have to put a bit more darkness in there then a thought" he said. He then stabbed the heart.

"NOOOOO!" Kairi yelled, tears now streaming down her face. She looked, and there seemed to be a barrier around his heart that was protecting him.

"How can this be? This isn't possible. Unless you're putting a barrier around his heart" Tyrone said looking at Kairi. "Maleficent, come here and bring me Kairi" Tyrone said. Maleficent appeared behind the barrier in a green flame. She grabbed Kairi and disappeared. Matt and Riku had both tried to stop her, but she now on the other side of the barrier.

"Here you go" she said. She then began to walk away.

"Hold on a second" Tyrone said. Maleficent stopped. "Come here for just a second" Tyrone said. Maleficent stepped in front of Tyrone.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"My request is simple, for you to finally die" he said. A dark orb was in his hand. A shot it at Maleficent. She waved her wand, but only managed to lessen its power. It hit her in the chest and exploded. She stumbled backwards.

"But, I thought we had an alliance" she said.

"You truly are a fool. Why would I make an alliance with you? Your time is up" Tyrone said. He raised his arm again and shot another orb of darkness at her. It hit her with its full force, she disappeared. "Now that she is out of the way, its time to kill the princess" Tyrone said. A dark orb forming in his hand. "After I kill you, the barrier around his heart will drop and he will be open to the darkness" he said. Just then, something caught his eye. Sora's heart had escaped, and was back in Sora. Sora got out of the bindings and was now charging towards Tyrone. A flash of light appeared, and Sora was in his Twilight form. He swung Angels Requiem at Tyrone. Tyrone's Keyblade floated in front of him and blocked the blow. He shot the orb at Kairi, who quickly raised a shield and blocked the attack. She then shot a beam of light at the forcefield and broke it. Riku and Matt quickly joined in the fight. Matt made Broken Balance, and the white half began to glow brightly. He swung the black half at him, only to have it stopped by a sword of darkness. He tried to swing with his white half, but Tyrone's Keyblade intercepted the attack. Riku and Sora both took advantage of the opening, and struck Tyrone's chest. He didn't even flinch. "Oh, did you two just try to kill me? I'm sorry, I didn't even feel it" he said. He waved his arm and his Keyblade hit both Sora and Riku and sent them flying. He then swung the dark sword in his arm and launched Matt's Keyblade up into the air. He then brought the sword back down and slashed Matt across the chest with both his dark sword and Keyblade in an X. "Now all that is left is the princess" Tyrone said as he faced Kairi. Kairi shot a barrage of light beams at him, but he just swatted them away with his Keyblade. His dark sword then seemed to change shape and it became a spear. He threw it, and it hit Kairi in the arm. She flew through the air while screaming and got pinned to a wall that had appeared around them.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted at he got up. He charged at Tyrone and ducked and tried to hit Tyrone up into the air, instead, his Keyblade went underneath Sora and knocked him up into the air.

"Allow me to show you true power" Tyrone said. A bow of darkness appeared in his hand and he shot several arrows into Sora. He dismissed the bow, then jumped into the air. He grabbed his Keyblade and infused darkness into it. He slammed the Keyblade into Sora's back. A loud popping noise could be heard. Sora hit the ground hard. He tried to get up, but his back had been several sprained. Sora had taken so much damage that he reverted to his normal form.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. He changed into his dark armor and charged at Tyrone. Tyrone threw his Keyblade at Riku, who blocked it. Riku then created a sword of darkness of his own, and Tyrone created two for himself. Riku and Tyrone traded a large amount of blows, none of which connected.

"Your control of the darkness is impressive, but you lack one thing that I have that makes me superior" Tyrone said.

"And what is that?" Riku asked. He then yelled in pain, and looked down. Tyrone's Keyblade was lodged in his shoulder.

"I couldn't care less about my opponents, just so long as I win" Tyrone said as he slashed Riku across the chest with both his dark swords. He waved his hand, and his Keyblade returned to him. Kairi had just gotten the spear out of her shoulder and cast a cure spell on herself. She charged up a light spell and shot it at Tyrone. It hit in the back, but he didn't seem phased by it at all. He turned around and looked at her. "Was that all the power you could muster up?" he asked. He threw his Keyblade at her, but she blocked it. It then began spinning around her. The speed was so much that she couldn't keep up with it. It appeared behind her and smacked her across the room next to Sora. Riku had also landed close to Sora. "Now there is only one left" Tyrone said as he faced Matt.

"Drive!" Matt shouted. A large amount of darkness surrounded him. When it disappeared, he was now in Anti Form. "Sometimes to fight the darkness, you have to use the darkness" Matt said, somewhat hissing.

"You believe that to be true? Allow me to be the one to show you how foolish you are" Tyrone said. Matt charged at him, slashing his Keyblades quickly. Tyrone managed to block every single strike however. He then pointed his Keyblade right at Matt and shot it forwards. Matt tried to block it, but it disappeared right before he could. He then felt something go into his back. He looked behind him and saw the Darkened Heart Keyblade. Tyrone waved his arm and the Keyblade came out, only to stab into Matt's back again and again. Matt cried out in pain each time it came in, and flinched each time it came out. Before Matt knew it, Tyrone was in front of him. He slashed him, and he landed with the others. The damage to his body caused him to lose his drive form too. Sora had woken up, and so had Riku and Kairi. Sora tried to get up, but his back stopped him, and he shouted out in pain. Tyrone turned around and saw they were awake.

"I only need Sora and Kairi. You other two can die for all I care" Tyrone said. Several swords of darkness floated above Matt and Riku.

"NO!" Sora shouted. His Keyblade began to glow, and covered them all in a forcefield just as the swords started to come down. "I'm not about to let you hurt my friends" Sora said. A gentle light started a glow around his body, the same color as the barrier. He found the pain in his back was gone and got up. "Drive!" he shouted as he went back into Twilight Form. He then motioned for both Riku and Kairi to give him their hands. They did so, then Sora shouted. "Triple Drive!" a large energy encompassed Sora. When it was over, he didn't look that much different. He had one devil wing and one angel wing. Floating right behind him was the Way to the Dawn Keyblade and the Oathkeeper Keyblade. From the side with devil wing, there seemed to be darkness flowing out, and the angel side, there seemed to be beams of light. "Time for you to pay for what you did to us" Sora said. His voice seemed to be a combination of his, Riku's and Kairi's voices. He pointed his Keyblade at Matt and healed his wounds.

"Drive!" Matt shouted again. Only this time, rather then Anti Form, his clothes changed colors just like Sora's does. They were pure black, and on the end of the sleeves and at the bottom of his pants were what looked like white crescent moons. In each of his hands, he still held on half of Broken Balance. "So, this is Anti Form's real power" Matt said looking at his clothes. "I think I'll call this Midnight Form."

"It doesn't matter what kind of powers you have. The end result shall still remain the same" Tyrone said as he readied his Keyblade and summoned a sword of darkness.

"Why don't we show him exactly what kind of powers we have Sora" Matt said. Sora began to float up into the air.

"I agree" he said.

A/N wheee, next chapter is the fight between Tyrone, Sora, and Matt. What sort of powers do these new forms have, and what else could Tyrone have up his sleeve? You'll have to wait until Monday to find out out. For now, remember to review, and have a good weekend.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N okay, here comes chapter 20, or in other words, the big fight between Sora, Matt, and Tyrone. Please remember to read and review. And another congratulations to KuniKere-Chan for being my 60th reviewer.

DISCLAIMER I still don't own this. PLEASE STOP MAKING ME SAY THIS EVERY CHAPTER!!

"So, what are you calling that form Sora?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure, how about Infinity Form" Sora said.

"Sounds good" Matt said. Both of his Keyblades began to float away from his hands, just like Sora's did in his Final Form. "Now, how about we show this guy what we can do" Matt said as he got ready.

"Yeah, lets do this" Sora said.

"You two are fools. You saw what I did to you before, and now you stand here thinking that because you have new forms that you are a match for me. I'll show you how foolish you are" Tyrone said. All of a sudden one of his arms became a cannon. It shot a laser beam right at Matt. He raised his hands and the Keyblades began to spin. The laser hit the spinning Keyblades and was stopped. Sora looked at Tyrone in shock. "Oh yeah, you weren't there. I can change my body into multiple types of Heartless as I please" Tyrone explained as he shot a laser at Sora. The Way to the Dawn and Oathkeeper came down in front of him and did the same thing as Matt's Keyblades, stopping the attack. After the attack however, Tyrone had disappeared.

"_Watch out Sora!_" Sora heard Kairi yell. Just then the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard. Oathkeeper was currently stopping Tyrone's attack.

"_Did you do that Kairi?_" Sora thought to himself.

"_Yeah, I guess in this form we still have control over our Keyblades_" Kairi said.

"_Hey Kairi, I think that Sora needs to focus, so how about we keep the chatter to a minimum_" Riku suggested.

"_Alright_" Kairi said. Tyrone had jumped back in front of the two Keybearers. Tyrone's arm had changed back into a human arm, and his dark sword had reappeared. Sora charged at Tyrone, and swung with Oblivion. Tyrone blocked the blow. Sora quickly followed up with a slash from Angels Requiem, only to have that one blocked too. Way to the Dawn came in front of Sora along with Oathkeeper and took advantage of the situation and sliced Tyrone across the chest. This stunned Tyrone for a second. Sora quickly took advantage of this and landed a series of blows on him. Matt jumped from behind Sora, both halves of Broken Balance ready to strike. He was no in front of Tyrone and slashed at him several times with both halves. The white half then began to glow brightly.

"Lets see you not take damage from this. Heaven's Assault" Matt called out. A light flew from the tip of the Keyblade and flew through Tyrone's chest. It then came back through, and repeated this several times. When it came back through for the last time, it exploded and sent Tyrone flying across the room. He did a quick flip though and landed on his feet, still not appearing to have taken any damage.

"That was quite impressive. Now, lets see you survive this" Tyrone said. His body began to appear fuzzy, then there were multiple Tyrone's surrounding Sora and Matt. They all charged forward and slashed at Sora and Matt. Sora was fortunate due to the fact that he had four Keyblades, and he managed to block most of the blows, he did get hit hard a couple of times though, and had some blood coming off his legs and arms, but nothing serious. Matt was a different story. He had many more cuts, and they were all more serious than Sora's. He had one that was bleeding badly right over his heart that was the most worrisome.

"Matt, here" Sora said as he raised Angels Requiem. A glow surrounded Matt, and the wounds stopped bleeding.

"Thanks. But if he has anymore attacks like that I might not survive again" Matt commented holding the area on his chest. He got up and readied his Keyblades.

"You two really are persistent, aren't you?" Tyrone asked. "What is it that drives you to never give up?"

"That's simple. All the people in the universe. It's our job to protect them" Sora said. Tyrone shook his head.

"You really think that fighting for a universe that at its very core is darkness is a worthy cause?" Tyrone asked.

"There may be darkness, but the light will always pierce through it" Matt said.

"Very well then, lets eliminate some of the last two people who stand for the light!" Tyrone shouted. He charged back at Matt, his Keyblade floating above his hand. Matt took up a guard position. When Tyrone reached him, he slashed at Matt. Matt quickly jumped out of the way. He rolled underneath Tyrone and hit him high up into the air. Matt quickly jumped after him. Both halves of Matt's Keyblade began to glow black.

"Lets see how much you like this. Descending Moon" Matt said. He slammed both Keyblades into Tyrone and sent him flying towards the ground. Matt landed on his feet soon after. Tyrone still hadn't got off of his feet. "Did that really do it?" Matt asked. Just then Tyrone let out a large groan and slowly got up.

"That...was impressive. But now its time for...you to see true power" Tyrone said. His body then seemed to ripple. He got on his hands and legs. His hands and legs became larger, and they all became legs. Two large wings came out of his back. His whole body started to become scaled and a tail came out of his back. He let out a loud scream, then it became a roar. His head became a large dragon head. His body then began to change again and his front legs became arms, and the scales all over his body seemed to change to a deep black color. Two horns came out from the top of the dragon head. "Finally, my demonic dragon form gets to see the light of day" Tyrone said in an extremely deep voice. He tried to summon his Keyblade, but it never came. "Oh well, I don't need my Keyblade to crush you fools" he said as he raised his fist. He slammed it into the ground where Matt was. Matt jumped out of the way quickly. Shock waves started to come out of the ground. Matt and Sora jumped over all of the waves. Where Tyrone had punched, a large area of darkness could be seen.

"He punched a hole through the whole castle" Matt said in shock.

"_With that kind of sheer power, all you can do is dodge his attacks Sora. One hit and your dead_" Riku said from inside his head.

"_Yeah, I can see that_" Sora said.

"_Be careful Sora_" Kairi pleaded.

"_Don't worry Kairi, I will. I wont let him hit us_" Sora assured. Tyrone let out a large roar. A dark energy seemed to start to appear in his mouth. He fired it off right at Sora. Sora quickly jumped as high into the air as he could. The orb hit where Sora had just been standing and exploded. Sora was just barely out of the range of the explosion. Sora then began to fly right towards Tyrone. When he got close enough he began to hit him in the head with all four of his Keyblades. He didn't seemed bothered at all.

"Get away from me you annoying fly" he said as he raised his arm. He tried to swat him away, but Sora could fly to fast and dodged the attack. Tyrone could feel something on his arm and looked. Matt was running up his arm right towards his face. Tyrone raised his other arm and tried to smash him. Matt jumped to the other arm just before it hit. When Tyrone's arm hit his other, the amount of force caused Tyrone to fall to his knees in pain, holding the arm he had just hit. Matt had reached his face and jumped up into the air. He got both of his Keyblades ready to stab Tyrone's eyes. Tyrone caught Matt out of the corner of his eye and raised his good arm to swat Matt away. Just before he could, something got Matt and pulled him away. Matt looked up and saw Sora holding on to Matt.

"You need to be more careful" Sora said.

"It was the only thing I could think of to damage him" Matt said.

"I think I might know something that could beat him" Sora said as he got to the ground as far away from Tyrone as possible.

"Really, do it quick, he's recovering" Matt said. Sora pointed the two Keyblades at Tyrone and the two behind him also pointed at Tyrone. Matt caught onto Sora's plan and reformed Perfect Balance and also pointed it at Tyrone. Energy began to gather in all five Keyblade, and a thin beam shot out of each one. Oathkeeper's and Way to the Dawns beams got Tyrone in the arms. Oblivion and Angels Requiem got him in both of his legs. And Perfect Balance's got Tyrone right in the middle of the forehead. Tyrone started to scream in pain as his body went back to its human form. Tyrone was on his knees panting hard. He tried to change his arm into the cannon again, but found he couldn't

"Look what you've done to me, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Tyrone said angrily. He summoned his Keyblade and charged at Sora and Matt. When he reached them, he swung his Keyblade. Matt quickly blocked it. Sora came from behind Matt and slammed all four of the Keyblades into Tyrone. Tyrone let out a large cry of pain as he flew across the room. When he landed his body began to vanish in a flash of lights. Sora ended his drive and Riku and Kairi reappeared next to him. Matt also stopped his own drive. Just then a large rumbling could be heard.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure, but we had better hurry up and stop this place from moving" Riku said. They all nodded. They started to run as fast as they could. When the reached the chamber with all of the Organization members, they saw a door off to the side that wasn't there before.

"Think what ever is causing this is in there?" Sora asked. Riku shook his head.

"I think I can feel it. It is a large amount of darkness that is causing this place to move. It's further on up" Riku said. Everyone started to run up, but Matt stayed there.

"Come on Matt" Sora said.

"You guys go on, I'm going to check this door out" Matt said as he opened it and entered. Sora and the others ran off. The room was very simple. It was pure white and had a lot of tables in it. On all of the tables were vials and research notes. "All of his research" Matt said. He broke his Keyblade and the white half caught on fire and he started to burn all of the notes and smash all of the vial. When he was done he began to leave. He heard something that sounded like a sob however. "Is anyone in here?" Matt asked. He started to look around. He got close to a wall and the sobbing could be heard quite loud. "Hello" Matt said.

"Help me, please" a female voice said. Matt quickly started to smash the wall. On the other side was a girl around Matt's age. She had very long blond hair and was wearing a simple white shirt and blue jeans. "Please, get me down" she said. She was chained to the wall. Matt pointed his Keyblade at the chains and unlocked them. She got down and rubbed her wrists. "Thank you so much. My name is Heather" she said as she put her hand out.

"Mattius, but you can call me Matt" he said as he took her hand and shook it.

"Well, I'm sorry but I must be going" she said as she ran off.

"Wait! Come with me and my friends" Matt said thrusting his arm out.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I can't come with you. It's...complicated" she said as she ran off. Matt hung his head down.

"Man, that stinks" he said. Just then the whole place began to shake violently. Matt ran outside quickly and ran into Sora and the others. "What's going on?" he asked when he rejoined them.

"We're to late, The World that Never Was and The End of the World have hit" Riku said. They reached the ship and took off. When they got into space, they turned around and looked. It looked like both worlds were getting sucked into a vortex. When both worlds were in, a large light suddenly appeared. The Keybearers had to cover their eyes. When the light died down, they looked. In front of them was the largest world they had ever seen. The bottom seemed to be nothing but darkness that came down like a waterfall. On top was a sinister looking castle. It was what the castle was surrounding that they were looking at.

"What's up with the giant heart thingie in the middle?" Matt asked.

"That's the door to Kingdom Hearts" Sora said in shock. "Who ever did this has summoned Kingdom Hearts without the Princesses of Heart."

"This is bad, very very bad" Riku said. Just then they looked and it looked like the world was growing. They took a closer look, and the world was indeed growing, quite quickly too.

"Why is the world growing?" Kairi asked.

"It's probably feeding off the darkness and expanding itself" Riku said. He started to take the ship down to the castle. "This is it guys, we need to stop whoever is doing this now" Riku said. They all nodded. They all got off the ship and stared at the massive white door in front of them. All of a sudden, they heard a voice come out of no where.

"You who are complete yet incomplete, become yourselves once again, and be complete" the voice said. Matt had a look of confusion on his face.

"What...the...heck...was that?" he asked. Just then two beams shot out of the door. Matt turned around and saw the beams had hit Sora and Kairi.

"Sora! Kairi!" Matt shouted. Just then both of their hearts came out of their bodies. Matt started to run forward, but was stopped by a forcefield. Then something weird happened. It looked like an exact replica of each of their hearts had been made. All of a sudden, two blond people appeared next to Sora and Kairi. One was a male and had spiked blond hair. He had on a white jacket with a black shirt on underneath it. He had on khaki pants. The other was a girl that had shoulder length blond hair. She had on just a simple sun dress and flip flops. She was quite pale. "Riku, what is going on?"

"Those two people who just appeared are Sora and Kairi's Nobodies. Other then that I've got no idea what is going on" Riku said. Then Sora's heart and the replica went into him and the blond boy. Kairi's heart went back into her and the blond girl.

"Whoa, what the heck just happened" the blond boy asked. Sora looked at him in shock.

"Roxas, you're not in my body!" Sora shouted. Roxas looked down in shock. He pinched himself.

"I'm my own person again" he said. "And it feels like I have a heart" Roxas said happily. He looked over and saw Naminé realizing the same thing. She looked over at him and had a smile on her face. They both ran at each other and hugged.

"WE ARE NOW OURSELVES!" they both shouted happily while jumping up and down still holding on to each other .

"Can you still use the Keyblade Roxas?" Sora asked. Roxas waved his arms and in his left hand Oblivion appeared. In his right, instead of Oathkeeper, it was now Ultima Weapon.

"Looks like it" Roxas said. "Hey Kairi, give Naminé your Perfect Arrangement Keychain" Roxas suggested. Kairi nodded and handed the Keychain to Naminé. In a flash, Perfect Arrangement appeared in her hand. She looked at in wonder. "I think that Kingdom Hearts copied yours and Kairi's hearts then put them into our bodies" Roxas explained.

"Sorry to break up this happy little moment, but we have more important things right now" Matt said. Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Naminé all looked at him and nodded. The large door in front of them started to open and they stepped through.

A/N okay, there you guys go, chapter 20. I'm going to try to update as many times as I can each day now due to the fact that I start college next Thursday and I want to get this fic done by then. I would say that there are maybe three or four, possibly five chapters after this one. I wont be able to fit all Organization members in like I wanted to, but I will have anywhere from four to six members. As for that girl that Matt met in this chapter, she will play a very large roll in the sequel. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N alrighty, here is chapter 21 for your reading pleasure. Please remember to review.

DISCLAIMER 21 chapters in and I still have to say that I don't own this. I'm getting sick of this, really, really sick of this.

The group had just stepped through the large doors and were now in a pitch dark chamber. Just then a large amount of fire seemed to surround everyone except for Roxas. The fire rose high into the air and lit a large chandler in the middle of the ceiling. Roxas appeared perfectly calm. "I know who you are. I've been inside of Sora, so I know all about Organization members becoming Reformed so why don't you show yourself Axel. Sorry, I don't know your real name" Roxas said. Just then a large flame appeared in the middle of the room. When it died down a man with long red hair was standing there. He had on a red shirt that had flames all over it as well as red pants.

"Well well, isn't this a surprise. Here's Roxas, outside of his others body. What happened here?" Axel asked.

"Kingdom Hearts copied Sora's heart and put it into me" Roxas explained.

"Oh, well that was nice of it. Well, I'm sorry Roxas, but I've got orders from higher up that says I've got to kill anyone who enters here, and that includes you. But I think that I'll take you on in a one on one fight. By the way, my real name is Lea" he said. Matt started to laugh. "What's so funny?!" Lea demanded.

"I...I'm sorry. But...all of...your real names...don't sound good at all. Maybe...you should change your name so your enemy doesn't die of laughter" Matt said laughing the whole time. Lea was getting really angry. The flames around Sora and the others intensified.

"Come on Lea, if it's a fight you want, you can have it" Roxas said as he summoned Oblivion and Ultima Weapon.

"Oh, a new Keyblade? Well, this should be interesting" Lea said. Two chakrams appeared in his hands. He began to spin them on his fingers. He threw one at Roxas who easily blocked it. Lea then infused fire into his other chakram and threw it. Roxas blocked it too, but then the flames hit him. "Now, lets turn up the heat" he said as flames surrounded Roxas and Lea. Lea then jumped into the flames. Roxas stood in the middle of the flames, perfectly calm. Lea appeared right behind Roxas and slashed at him. Roxas quickly turned around and blocked the attack with ease. He then knocked both chakrams out of Lea's hands then slammed both of his Keyblades into Lea's gut. Lea was sent flying up into the air. He then turned around and shot a volley of fireballs at Roxas. Roxas started to spin his Keyblades and blocked all the fireballs. He looked up and saw that Lea wasn't there anymore. He suddenly felt something cut across his back and was sent flying. He stopped himself just before he hit the flames. "Nice to see that even though you've been in your other for a while that you haven't lost your touch" Lea said, his voice seeming to come from everywhere.

"Listen Lea, I don't really want to fight. All we want to do is stop whoever is doing this" Roxas said.

"Well, thats to bad. I don't want to fight either, but I have to stop whoever plans on stopping my master" Lea said. The ground underneath Roxas suddenly caught on fire and became lava. Roxas jumped up as high as he could. Lea came out of the flames right behind Roxas and tried to slash him. Roxas blocked the blow, but Lea had the other chakram right above Roxas's head and slammed it down hard. Roxas hit the lava and his jacket started to catch on fire slightly. Roxas ignored this and continued to look for Lea in the flames. He saw him try to charge Roxas from the side. Roxas blocked the attack and launched Lea up into the air. Roxas followed him. Roxas then slammed both of his Keyblades in Lea and sent him back down to the ground. The lava disappeared when Lea hit the ground. Roxas started to fall towards Lea, both of his Keyblades in a stabbing position. Both Keyblades stabbed themselves into Lea's shoulders. "Gahhh" Lea screamed in pain. Roxas yanked both the Keyblades out of Lea. "That...really hurt" Lea said. He tried to use his chakram, but found that the wounds prevented him from using them.

"I'm not going to kill you. You were my only friend in the Organization. Consider this a thank you for that" Roxas said as the flames around him died.

"To bad, you really should have. You see, Ulderth, my master, has a spell on me to where if I don't obey him, I die. If I do obey him, then I can live forever. I'm not about to die again" Lea said. He raised his arm and a large flame gathered around it. He shot a large fireball right at Naminé. Naminé's eyes widened in fear. It hit something before it hit her. She looked and saw Roxas.

"Roxas, are you okay?!" she shouted. Roxas looked up at her and nodded. He slowly got up and looked at Lea.

"You really shouldn't have done that" he said coldly. Roxas charged right at Lea. Lea shot fireballs at Roxas, but he blocked each one. When he reached Lea, he plunged Ultima Weapon right into his chest. Lea looked at it in disbelief before falling down. His body then began to break apart, it then faded back into darkness. Roxas fell to his knees in pain. Naminé was by his side before he even hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. He nodded slightly before trying to get up. He saw that one of Lea's fireballs had got him in the leg. He was back on his knees grabbing the part that was burned. All of a sudden he saw a glow around him body. He looked, and the burn was gone. Naminé had her Keyblade in her hand. "I know all the same spells that Kairi does" she explained. Roxas smiled, and Naminé grabbed him. "We just got our own hearts and I already know one emotion I don't want to feel again" she said.

"What's that?" Roxas asked as he grabbed her gently.

"Worry over you" she said.

"Great, having Sora and Kairi all lovey dovey was bad enough, but now we also have to put up with the two of you. Someone kill me now" Matt said. Naminé and Roxas both glared at him.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving" Riku said. Roxas and Naminé both got up off the ground. The group continued on to the next room.

"Hey Roxas, can we still go Twilight Form even though you aren't in my body?" Sora asked. Roxas looked thoughtful.

"I would think so. But now if you do it puts us at a one man disadvantage" Roxas said. Sora nodded. They went through the large doors. The room they were in now was quite large. Just then a large amount of flower petals came down.

"What the heck. First these guys have really dumb real names and now they try to attack us with flowers?" Matt said as he put his hand close to the flowers and found that he got cut. "Got to admit, now that I see that the flowers cut you, they're a pretty effective way of keeping us in here"

"Naminé!" Roxas shouted. She was the only one outside of the barrier of petals. Just then a large storm of flower petal appeared in front of her. When it died down, there was a tall man with long pink hair in front of her.

"Hello again Naminé" the man said. Naminé already had her Keyblade out the second she realized who was appearing in front of her and was glaring at him.

"Marluxia" she said acidly. "I was hoping that you weren't revived."

"Oh, but I was. And now all I have in front of me is a girl who has never fought before. This should be fun" he said as a large scythe appeared in his hand.

"So, what kind of dumb name do you have?" Matt asked.

"My real name is Aulimar" he said.

"Wow, thats a weird name, but not as bad as Isa and Lea" Matt said. Aulimar then raised his scythe and slashed it sending a shock wave towards Naminé. She jumped out of the way with ease. Aulimar then began to charge towards Naminé. While he ran he sent several shock waves at her, but with each one she dodged them with ease. When she was in range of his scythe he brought it down quickly. Namine raised her Keyblade in an attempt to block it. She blocked the attack, but Aulimar was stronger then she was and managed to knock her Keyblade out of the way. He then sliced her arm, getting a scream from her.

"For having no battle experience you aren't doing bad. To bad I have to end this" he said. Namine was on the ground holding her arm. Aulimar raised his scythe high over his head and brought it down. Namine quickly rolled out of the way then pointed her Keyblade right at Aulimar.

"Consider this payback for what you made me do to Sora at Castle Oblivion. Flashing Stream" she called out. A large amount of light began to flow out of the tip of the Keyblade. It enveloped Aulimar. All of a sudden several bursts of light shot out of the tip and Aulimar could be heard screaming with each hit. The light died down and he was holding his chest panting. Namine came up to him and smacked him hard with Perfect Arrangement. He hit the ground and the barrier surrounding Sora and the others dropped. He was on the ground and she was over top of him just slashing him over and over with her Keyblade. Roxas came over to her and put his arms around her.

"Its okay, he's gone now. He can't ever come back" Roxas said in her ear. She dismissed her Keyblade and grabbed onto Roxas. They stayed like that for a minute before they both got back up. "Wonder who we have to fight next"

"I don't know, but it seems like all they want is one on one battles. Maybe they we're weaker separate" Riku said.

"I think we're doing a good job of proving them wrong" Matt said. They went into the next room. When they got in there, all of them were frozen except for Riku.

"All right, show yourself Even. I know that this could only be you" Riku said. The whole floor suddenly became ice and a large icicle came up from the center. It shattered and revealed Even standing in front of him, already ready to fight. "Time for my own payback for what you did to me in Castle Oblivion" Riku said as he summoned his Keyblade and changed into his dark form.

"What do you mean? All I did was force you to fight the darkness of yourself. And if you lost, then next I would have sent that replica to Destiny Islands. Your friend Kairi wouldn't have known the difference" Even said. Riku chuckled slightly.

"You should thank yourself for freezing Sora. If he heard what you just said he would have found a way out of the barrier and beat you to a pulp" Riku said getting into his fighting position. Even flipped his shield around. The ice began to make it longer and longer until it resembled a sword. Riku charged towards Even and at the same time shot dark orbs at him. Even flipped his shield back and blocked all the orbs. When Riku got close he jumped over top of Even and tried to smash his head. The shield quickly grew and protected Even's head. Riku landed behind Even and swung his Keyblade again, this time making contact with Even's back. Even let out a small grunt as he flew across the room. He did a flip and landed back on his feet. He flipped his shield back so it was a sword again. He then stabbed the ground and sent a ton of icicles at Riku. Riku jumped over the icicles. Even began to charge something in the tip of his sword. He then launched a large stream of ice right at Riku. The only thing Riku could do was raise a very quick shield. The shield blocked some of the attack, but most of it go through and cut Riku in several places.

"Now for the finishing touch" Even said as he jumped up into the air. He got ready to stab Riku. He thrust his sword through Riku, only to have Riku disappear.

"Behind you" he said. Even turned his head just in time to see Riku slam his Keyblade into his back. He was once again sent flying across the room. This time, Riku teleported behind Even and slammed his Keyblade into his back again. Even landed hard on the floor and began to disappear. Sora and the others were defrosted when he was done disappearing.

"What happened?" Sora asked when he got thawed.

"Another Organization member down" was all Riku said.

"So, we've beaten three, but we still don't know how many more this Ulderth guy has brought back" Kairi said.

"We'll just have to cross the bridge when we come to it" Matt said. They stepped through the doorway and were immediately assaulted by a large wind gust. It pushed most of them back except for Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted. Just then, Isa appeared in front of them.

"Hey, its Mr. Hammer" Matt said. Isa glared at Matt. "What, it's better then being called Isa, isn't it Mr. Hammer?"

"Enough of this. Time for you to die Kairi" he said.

"Wow, you don't waste words do you?" Matt asked. Isa summoned a large hammer and Kairi summoned her Oathkeeper. Isa charged at her quickly and swung his hammer down. Kairi, knowing that there is no way she would be able to block it, jumped gracefully out of the way. Isa quickly swung the hammer to the side and got Kairi right in the rib cage.

"KAIRI, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Sora yelled out. Kairi got up slowly and held her side. She raised up her Keyblade and a gentle light came over her body. She then looked at Sora and nodded. Isa charged at her again. This time though a large light appeared around Kairi. Isa hit the barrier and his hammer flew from his hand. Kairi took advantage of this and gathered energy in the tip of her Keyblade. She then pointed it at him.

"Holy Blast" she said. A large orb of light then shot out of the tip of her Keyblade and hit Isa square in the chest. He flew across the room, but grabbed his hammer. He threw it at Kairi. She never saw the hammer come and it hit her hard in the back.

"KAIRI!" Sora yelled. She stayed down. Isa was now standing over her body. His hammer ready to come down on her in a second.

"Now for you to die. Don't worry, Sora will be joining you soon" he said. Kairi then turned around and pointed her brightly glowing Keyblade at her.

"Your right about one thing, Sora will be joining me when we get done here and get back home" she said. A large orb of light shot out of the tip and hit Isa square in the chest. This time though, he vanished. Matt walked over to where Isa had vanished.

"Today, we say goodbye to a poorly named bad guy named Isa. He was an evil man who was known by his enemies, or at least by me, as Mr. Hammer" Matt said wiping away false tears. "So next room?" everyone was looking down and shaking their heads. As they went into the next room Sora stopped Roxas.

"What's up?" Roxas asked.

"Well, something tells me that in the next room I'll be fighting, so I was wondering if we could go ahead and drive before we get in there" Sora said. Roxas nodded and gave Sora his hand. "Drive" Sora called out as light surrounded him and he went into Twilight Form. "Okay, I'm ready" he said looking to the others. They all nodded and went into the door. When they stepped through, Sora was shocked. It looked just like the battlefield where Riku and Sora had finished off Xemnas. This time instead of Riku, it was Matt standing next to him.

"Good thing you went Twilight Form before we came in here" Matt said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Drive Orb. "Drive" he said as he went into Midnight Form.

"So nice to see you two. Now there is only one obstacle in your path, and the obstacle is me" Xehanort said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Me, Riku, and Kairi beat you easily last time. Me and Matt are going to cream you" Sora said.

"Oh, but I've grown so much more powerful since then" Xehanort said as all of a sudden two red beams came out where his hands would be and made swords. "Now, this time, the power of Kingdom Hearts shall be mine."

"Sorry, but we're going to stop you" Matt said as his Keyblade split up and began to float away from his hands.

"Oh, you really are his brother aren't you, so optimistic it almost feels wrong that you have to die. Almost." Xehanort said as he disappeared.

A/N yay, two big battles coming up next chapter. The fight between Xehanort, Sora, and Matt, as well as the start of the final battle with Ulderth. I didn't really like the fights in this chapter, but I just wanted to give everyone a little bit in the spotlight. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N alright, here we go with chapter 22. We're beginning the winding down until the end. Three more chapters, then that's it, until the sequel that is. Please review.

DISCLAIMER...don't own...

Xehanort wasted no time. He quickly charged at Sora. Sora took up a defensive stance. Xehanort then shot a series of lasers and him. Sora spun his Keyblades and blocked all the lasers. When he looked, Xehanort was gone. "Where did he go?" Sora asked. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Behind you" Xehanort said as he slashed Sora's back with both of his energy swords. Sora hit the ground and rubbed the spot where the swords had hit. Xehanort was all of a sudden in front of him and stuck his hand out. A lot of thorns came out of his hand and went right for Sora. Sora felt something pick him up and move him out of the way.

"You know, you're really lucky that I'm here" Matt said putting Sora down.

"Yeah, no joke" Sora said. Sora raised his Keyblade over his head. "Curaga" he said. A green light appeared around him, and his wounds were cured. "Come on, lets go on the offensive" Sora said. Matt nodded. They both began to run right at Xehanort. He quickly vanished just as they both slashed at him with their Keyblades.

"Okay, this can get really annoying really fast" Matt shouted at the air. He then felt something dig into his back. He turned around and saw Xehanort standing behind him with one of his swords in Matt. "Man, that hurts" Matt said. He swung the white half of Broken Balance at Xehanort, but he blocked it with his other energy sword. Matt flipped the black half and stabbed it right into Xehanort's gut. Xehanort let out a grunt of pain and removed the sword from Matt's back. Sora took advantage of the situation and ran right at Xehanort. He hit him with both of his Keyblades multiple times. Matt came in from behind Sora and kept up the assault. He then pointed the white half at Xehanort. "Lets see how much you like this. Lightning Buster" he said. An orb made of electricity shot out of the tip and hit Xehanort. It took him with it up into the air, shocking him as it went up. The attack ended and Xehanort hit the ground hard.

"I thought that you had gotten tougher Xehanort" Sora said.

"I...I have...I don't understand...why...this is happening" Xehanort said panting.

"You are a fool Xehanort" a voice boomed.

"Master Ulderth" Xehanort said stunned.

"You were never meant to fight the Keybearers. You were just meant as cannon fodder. Your only real job was to keep them occupied long enough for me to begin to draw on Kingdom Hearts power. The same is true of all the people from the Organization, just meant to keep them busy. Now I have no further use for you" the voice said. Just then, what looked like a sword was through Xehanort's chest. The sword was pulled out, and Xehanort fell to the ground, then vanished. Behind him was a bald man. He had on a pure black outfit. His eyes however made both of the Keybearers step back in fear. In his right hand was an odd looking sword. It was curved to a tip at the top, then right beneath the tip were two more tips. The handle was surrounded by two devil wings. "My name is Ulderth. This is my Keyblade, Willbreaker. I shall be waiting for you in the next room. Say your goodbyes now" he said as he vanished. The room that they were in became normal again.

"Sora!" they heard Kairi shout as she ran up and grabbed him. "Whats going on?" she asked.

"The final battle is coming up" Sora said. He was still in Twilight Form. "I'm going to need all of your help again" Sora said. Riku, Kairi nodded and put their hands out. "Come on, you too Naminé" Sora said.

"But, I wasn't a part of the drive last time" she said.

"Actually, you were, you were just inside of Kairi" Sora said. Naminé then put her hand out too. Sora put his hand over top of theirs. "Infinite Drive" he said. A bright light appeared, and Sora was in his Infinity Form. There were two more Keyblades now though. Naminé's Perfect Arrangement and Roxas's Ultima Weapon.

"Sheesh, six Keyblades, that's a little over kill" Matt said.

"We're going to need every Keyblade we can handle I think" Sora said. Matt nodded. The both began to walk towards the door in front of them. When the got close enough, it opened on its own. They were now surrounded by darkness. The only thing that wasn't darkness was the white stone path that they stood on. "This looks exactly like where you beat Metzer" Sora said.

"Yeah" was all Matt said. The continued walking. In front of them now was Kingdom Hearts and in front of that was Ulderth.

"It truly is a beautiful thing isn't it. With this, I could conquer the whole universe and more. I can have an infinite number of Heartless, Nobodies, or Reformed with just a wave of my hand" Ulderth said looking at Kingdom Hearts. He then turned around and pointed his Keyblade at Sora and Matt. "And you two wont stop me, not again."

"Again, what are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Twenty years ago Keybladers stopped me before. I had just begun to Reform The World that Never Was and The End of the World when they plunged their Keyblades into me. They didn't have the heart to kill me. They stopped me from making the universe a better place. Imagine how much better it would be if it was ruled by one person."

"I think that it would be an awful place to live. To have to live in constant fear of you, no thanks" Matt said.

"But then there wouldn't be the laws of the worlds, they would be under one law, my law. Obey me or perish" Ulderth said as he raised his arms up into the air. He then lowered them and looked at Sora and Matt. "You two have broken that law, so therefore you must perish" he said. A massive amount of darkness came over him. It disappeared and he was now in pitch black armor. The hands looked like they had claws. It had two devil wings on the back, and the helmet looked like a demon head.

"This is it Sora, the final battle" Matt said getting ready.

"Yeah, the fate of the universe is in our hands" Sora said.

"You fools, the fate of the universe has already been decided. The universe belongs to me, you are just the final stepping stone" Ulderth said. He then seemed to blend in with the darkness. Matt and Sora both tightened their guards.

"Where did he go?" Matt asked.

"I've got no idea" Sora said. They started to face back to back. All of a sudden they felt something cut both of their back. They both grabbed their backs and swung their Keyblades behind them stopping before they hit each other.

"Think that was him?" Matt asked.

"I think so, if so that means he can teleport and that is a bad thing to fight" Sora said. They turned in a circle, now looking above and below them for any signs of Ulderth. Just then they both felt something cut their sides and they both gripped their arms in pain.

"Man, this isn't fair" Matt complained.

"_Hey, can you guys help out some, we can't find this guy_" Sora thought to himself.

"_Sure_" Naminé said.

"_You can count on us_" Roxas said.

"_We'll let you know if we see anything_" Kairi added in.

"_And I'll try sensing where he's going to appear_" Riku finished.

"Kairi and the others are going to help us look" Sora told Matt.

"That's good" Matt said.

"_Sora, left side nearly right in front of you_" Riku suddenly said. Way to the Dawn swung at the area that Riku had said and stopped Ulderth. In a second he disappeared again. "_I can't trace him. It's like when he disappears he goes away completely_."

"_Keep up the tracking either way_" Sora thought. They stayed in silence for a few more minutes. Way to the Dawn intercepted another attack, the Ultima Weapon then tried to hit Ulderth, but he vanished to quickly.

"This guy is strong" Matt said. Just then Way to the Dawn started to act crazy going all around them. Ulderth appeared for a quick second before disappearing, then reappearing in a different place and trying to attack again.

"We just can't keep him busy for long enough to hit" Sora said. The white half of Broken Balance began to glow.

"When Way to the Dawn blocks his attack I'll use this attack" Matt said. "This ought to stun him so we can get some hits in" Sora nodded. Just then Way to the Dawn blocked another attack. "Stun Pulse" Matt called out and shot at where Way to the Dawn was. Ulderth vanished just before the attack hit.

"He's to fast. Even for spells to hit" Sora said. Just then they felt cuts start appearing all over their bodies. In just the few seconds the attacks had lasted, their bodies were cut up badly. "_What happened to tracking him Riku?_" Sora asked.

"_I was, but he never appeared. He must have just thrown his Keyblade then made it disappear like he does_" Riku suggested.

"_You mean that he doesn't use the darkness to teleport?_" Sora asked.

"_Apparently not_" Riku said grimly.

"_They what would he use. That kind of spell would require a lot of energy and to use it like that in succession would put a strain on anyone's body_" Kairi said.

"_Maybe he was getting it from Kingdom Hearts_" Roxas suggested. There was silence in Sora's head for a bit.

"_That is probably true, but if that is the case, how do we seal something like Kingdom Hearts?_" Naminé asked.

"_Sora and the King did it once, so he can do it again_" Riku said. Sora shook his head.

"_We sealed the door, it would require a lot more power to seal Kingdom Hearts itself_" Sora said.

"_Dude, you've got seven Keyblades available to you to seal it, I think that that is more then enough power_" Roxas said.

"_Yeah, probably_" Sora said.

"Think of anything?" Matt asked, Sora nodded.

"Yeah, we seal Kingdom Hearts using all seven of our Keyblades" Sora said.

"You fools, even with seven Keyblades the Kingdom Hearts in front of you is to powerful to be sealed. Every second that it exists I grow more and more powerful from the darkness that it absorbs" Ulderth said from all around them.

"Never know till you try" Sora said as all six of his Keyblades pointed at Kingdom Hearts. Matt reformed Perfect Balance and also pointed it. A beam shot out of all seven Keyblades and hit Kingdom Hearts. "We need just a bit more power" Sora said. Just then a eighth beam join them. Sora looked over and somehow the Kingdom Key was in Matt's hands. "How did you get that?" Sora asked.

"Don't know, don't really care right now" Matt said. Kingdom Hearts glowed for a quick second then stopped. "Did that do it?" Matt asked, the Kingdom Key no longer in his hand.

"You fools, I told you attempting to seal Kingdom Hearts is futile" Ulderth said from all around them again. More and more cuts appeared all over Sora and Matt in a flash, this time though, Ulderth was on the ground panting hard. "How...can this be. Kingdom...Hearts gives me infinite energy, unless..."

"Unless me and Sora sealed it" Matt said from on his knees panting. Just then a golden glow surrounded him and his wounds were healed. He got up and remade Broken Balance. "Now we have a fair fight" Matt said as he pointed the black half at Ulderth.

"I don't need Kingdom Hearts to defeat you. Allow me to show you ultimate darkness" Ulderth said darkly. Sora shivered.

"_Sora...you have to defeat him. Even without Kingdom Hearts, he could plunge the entire universe into darkness, I can feel it_" Riku said.

"This is it Matt, we have to beat him. For all of the worlds, he has to be stopped" Sora said. Matt nodded.

"I already knew that Sora" Matt said. Ulderth had a large sphere of darkness in his hand.

"Now, taste my wrath and die" he said as he threw the sphere. Sora and Matt tried to get away but found that they couldn't move their feet. They saw the sphere growing larger and larger as it came towards them. Just then a barrier appeared around Sora.

"_What are you doing, PROTECT MATT TOO!_" Sora shouted.

"_I'm sorry, but we have to protect only you if there is anyway of either of you surviving_" Naminé said.

"_He's my brother!_" Sora shouted back.

"_One of you needs to stay alive to stop Ulderth, you're the only one who can be protected. I'm sorry Sora_" Kairi said sadly. The sphere hit and a huge explosion occurred. When it was over, Sora looked over and saw that Matt wasn't there.

"Looks like your friends protected you. No matter, without Matt here, you should be easy" Ulderth said. Sora looked at him.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Sora said. He was now the angriest he had ever been in his whole life. Everyone inside his head shrunk back somewhat at the anger he now had.

A/N there we go. Please review. Next chapter, the final battle, Ulderth versus extremely mad Sora.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N okay, here it is, the final battle of this fic. Next chapter is the final chapter. I'll probably have the final chapter up either today or tomorrow, followed up by the sequel. Please review.

DISCLAIMER I can't think of anything original. I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters or the worlds associated with it.

Sora charged at Ulderth with as much speed as he could. He swung Angels Requiem with all of his might. Ulderth blocked it with ease. Sora then swung Oblivion at him. It seemed to hit an invisible barrier. The other Keyblades behind him tried to hit Ulderth too, but all hit the barrier. "Yes, let your anger and hate consume you. I'm the one who killed your brother after all" Ulderth said.

"SHUT UP!" Sora yelled slashing at Ulderth like a mad man Ulderth blocked all of Sora's attacks with ease.

"_Sora, calm down_" Riku said.

"_I can't calm down, he killed my brother!_" Sora shouted.

"_If you lose your cool he will find an opening easier and your attacks are easier to predict_" Roxas said. Sora took a deep breath.

"_Alright, I'm calming down_" Sora said.

"_Good, now lets take this guy down_" Naminé said.

"_Lets make him pay for what he's done_" Kairi added in. Sora just nodded his head and looked at Ulderth.

"Time for you to answer for all you've done" Sora said calmly.

"All I've done? That's quite a bit, I don't think you could punish me enough alone" Ulderth said.

"I'm not alone, I've Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Naminé all here fighting with me. With them..." Sora said as he looked down, he then snapped his head up. "We're going to punish you for all the sins you've committed" it seemed like everyones voice was combined.

"Oh ho, I don't think you have enough power" Ulderth said. An orb of darkness reappeared in his hand. It then began to change. He threw it, and as it traveled it became a dragons head. Sora quickly dodged it, but it came back and tried to kill him again. Sora just jumped out of the way each time. On the fifth pass he swung his Keyblade at it. Rather then disappearing like he thought it would, it resisted him like a sword. Sora swung up and sent it up into the air. The dragon then came back down right over top of Sora's head. Sora jumped to the side and it crashed into the ground. Sora took advantage of this and stabbed his Keyblade into it. The dark dragon disappeared. Ulderth seemed amused. "Impressive, but that was only 1/10 of my power, lets crank it up to 3/10" he said as another orb appeared in his hand. He shot it at Sora. It then morphed into what looked like a giant Heartless. Sora stood with his Keyblades ready. The thing punched at Sora who quickly dodged. Where the thing had punched was a small crater. Sora jumped up to the things head. It raised its arm and tried to swat Sora away, but the Keyblades floating around Sora stopped it and it held its hand in pain. Sora reached its face and slammed all six of his Keyblades into it. It disappeared and Sora landed on his feet.

"Any other tricks you want to try?" Sora asked.

"Just one" Ulderth said. He then charged at Sora and swung his Keyblade. Sora blocked it with ease. The next second Ulderth was behind him and slashed him again. Way to the Dawn blocked that attack, but in the next second Ulderth was to the side of Sora. He swung at Sora again, only to have it stopped by Perfect Arrangement. This repeated for several minutes. Sora was exhausted, but Ulderth seemed unaffected.

"How, you don't have infinite energy anymore, so how are you teleporting?" Sora asked.

"That wasn't teleporting, that was my real speed" Ulderth said. He then reappeared in front of Sora and landed a very quick slash on him. Sora was sent flying, but Ulderth reappeared in front of Sora while he was still in the air and slashed him again and again. Sora was now close to Kingdom Hearts. He was holding his chest which had been slashed several times. "Do you see now how futile it is to try to stop me. I already told you, the fate of the universe has already been decided, and it has been decided that it shall be ruled by me" Ulderth said. He was suddenly in front of Sora his Keyblade raised and ready to stab Sora. "Now, all that is left is you, and if I kill you while you're in your Infinite Form, your friends shall join you" he said as he stabbed at Sora. All four of the Keyblades blocked his attack.

"_Sora, strike him now!_" Kairi yelled.

"_I'm not sure how long we can hold him off, he's strong_" Riku said. Sora nodded. He gripped his remaining Keyblades and charged at Ulderth. He slashed him with as much strength as he could. The other four Keyblades began to slash him as well. Sora followed him as he flew and continued to slash him. Sora had pushed him to the edge where the darkness continued on for eternity.

"Go and join your friend Metzer in the darkness" Sora said as all six Keyblades hit Ulderth. He screamed as he fell into the darkness. His drive ended and he fell to his knees panting. Kairi was sitting right next to him.

"We did it, we finally did it" she said.

"Yeah, but at the cost of my brother" Sora said.

"Yeah, Matt was a good guy" Riku said.

"Hey guys, I think that if we all try to reseal Kingdom Hearts then we could seal it permanently" Roxas said.

"Come on, we need to hurry" Naminé said. They all walked in front of Kingdom Hearts. The Kingdom Key suddenly appeared in Sora's other hand. They all pointed their Keyblades at Kingdom Hearts and a loud clicking could be heard.

"Its finally over" Sora said.

"Nothing is over, I told you, fate has already decided that I rule the universe" Ulderth said. Everyone turned around in shock. "You fools thought that throwing me into darkness would kill me? I AM DARKNESS ITSELF!"

"You bad guys really need to learn when to shut up" a voice said. Just then a black Keyblade appeared in Ulderth's chest. On one side was the white half of the Ying Yang symbol. Ulderth stared at the Keyblade in shock before falling to the ground. Right behind him was Matt. Sora looked shocked. "Sorry I couldn't show myself earlier, but I had to find the other half of my Keyblade" Matt said holding up the white half.

"YOU LOOKED FOR THE OTHER HALF OF YOUR KEYBLADE RATHER THEN TELL YOUR BROTHER THAT YOU WERE ALIVE?!" Sora shouted.

"Well...yeah...I thought it wouldn't be hard to find. It was quite hard actually" Matt said.

"How did you survive, we never put the barrier around you" Kairi said.

"My gems aren't all offensive, I have a few defensive ones too, or at least I did, they're now all broken due to the amount of energy required to generate a barrier that strong" Matt explained. "So, what do we do now? You've sealed Kingdom Hearts" Matt asked. Sora, Riku and Kairi all looked at each other.

"I think that its time that we went home" Sora said.

A WEEK LATER ON DESTINY ISLANDS

There was finally peace. Sora and Kairi had to do quite a bit of explaining about Roxas and Naminé, but their parents understood and allowed Roxas and Naminé to stay with them. They had gotten back just a week before school started. Currently Sora and Kairi were sitting on the Paopu Tree. "Man, its finally over" Sora said.

"Yeah, hopefully this time for good" Kairi said.

"Maybe now we'll have time for ourselves" Sora said.

"I think we could make some time" Kairi said as they leaned in and kissed. They stayed like that for several minutes. "I still can't believe that Roxas and Naminé aren't in our bodies anymore" Kairi said after a minute.

"Yeah, it feels kind of weird with them not in here doesn't it" Sora said.

"We're still here, just not with you all the time, thank goodness" Roxas said from behind them. Naminé was standing right next to him.

"What do you mean thank goodness?" Sora asked.

"He means that we can have our own thought instead of hearing both of you thinking about each other twenty four seven" Naminé said. Roxas and Naminé both chuckled at Sora's and Kairi's blushes.

"So are you two going to be going to school too?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, we kind of have to. This will be the first time that we've ever gone and not be inside of you though. Now I can't fall asleep and not have the teacher notice" Roxas said. This got a laugh out of everyone.

"Don't worry, get a seat near the back and he probably wont notice" Matt said walking up.

"I don't know, some of the teachers can be pretty observant" Kairi said.

"That's why I'm picking the desk farthest away from the teacher. That way he'll never notice" Matt said.

"You're going to have to race Sora for that seat then. He generally gets it. In fact I think the first day is the only day he get to school early for just so he can get those seats" Riku said as he joined them. Sora glared at him slightly.

"Its not the only day" Sora said.

"When else do you go there and beg the teacher to let you pick out your seat early?" Riku asked. Sora thought about this for a moment.

"Okay, okay, I see your point" Sora said. They stood there looking at the sunset.

"Its so pretty" Kairi said.

"Yeah, it is" Sora agreed. The group just stood there taking in the sunset until the sun was past the horizon and the moon was coming up.

"We had better get home before our parents think we've run off again" Riku said. They all nodded and got in each of their boats. Riku was the first to leave just waving goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay Kairi" Sora said. She nodded and they kissed for just a quick second before both her and Naminé ran home.

"Come on, lets go home" Sora said.

"I call spare bed" Roxas said quickly. Matt groaned at this.

"Come on, let me have the bed. I'm tired of sleeping on the couch" Matt said.

"I know, that's why I call the bed first" Roxas said. "There's that, and the couch is uncomfortable."

A/N okay, the next chapter is going to be a really short one. It is basically an epilogue that will open the door for the sequel. Please review.


	24. Epilogue

A/N okay, here it is, the final chapter. As I said, this is a really short chapter that's only purpose is to open the door for the sequel.

DISCLAIMER still don't own.

It was a place of nothing but darkness. Ahead was an extremely large throne. There was a man sitting on the throne. He had black hair, but his face was covered up by shadows. The only thing that could be seen were a pair of eyes. One eye was yellow, the other one was red. There was movement in the room. "I know you are here, Metzer" the man on the throne said. Suddenly a portal opened up and revealed Metzer stepping through.

"I'm sorry that I didn't report earlier. Ulderth had me busy and if it took me any longer then necessary then I wouldn't have been able to complete my mission" Metzer said bowing.

"It is fine, I understand. Now, allow me to ask you a question. Would you like to recover you human form once again?" the man asked.

"Yes, please master. I'm tired of putting on the charade. Now that Ulderth is dead, there is no more need for me to have this appearance" Metzer said. A bright light appeared around Metzer. In his place was a man with long brown hair. He wore a brown vest with a white shirt on underneath and a pair of jeans. "Can you please give me back my armor too?" he asked. The man on the throne nodded and darkness came around Metzer. He was now in pitch black armor. There were spikes coming off of the shoulders and there were also red linings. Just then the armor seemed to shrink until it fit Metzer perfectly. "Thank you"

"You know, I must say that I was quite surprised when you let Matt throw you into the darkness like that" the man on the throne said.

"I only did that because my mission was done and I didn't really want to go back to Ulderth. He was getting on my nerves. If I had gone back, there was a chance that I would have killed him" Metzer said. Just then there was more movement in the room. Metzer quickly summoned his Keyblade, only to have it hit another. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Stay your weapon. She is on our side" the man on the throne said. Metzer slowly lowered his Keyblade, and so the did the other person. "Did you discover anything from Tyrone?"

"No" a female voice said. "He got nervous around me and locked me up before I could take any of his research" she said.

"How did you get free? I know you were chained to a wall that prevented Keyblades from being summoned" the man on the throne pointed out.

"There were other Keybladers. One of them freed me, I believe his name was Mattius" she said. Metzer seemed surprised.

"He'll wish that he hadn't freed you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Metzer" he said.

"Heather" was all the woman said.

"There is no more need for you to use your fake name, tell her your real name"

"Very well then, my real name is Matthew" he said.

"Now that you two know each other. I'm afraid that we have to wait" the man on the throne said disappointed.

"Why do we have to wait and for how long?" Matthew asked.

"We must wait for a year. By then the seal on Kingdom Hearts will have weakened enough for me to break free" the man said. He raised his arms up, and all around him Keyblades rose into the air. There were thousands of Keyblades in the air. "Soon the universe shall pay for what they did to me two thousand years ago. Two thousand years trapped within Kingdom Hearts. Now I just have to wait a year. That is all. Then, everything shall descend into darkness. All shall cease to be, and all shall be mine to control. Now, I have one other question, have you found the Ancient Keyblades?"

"Somehow Sora has one master. I haven't found the other Keyblade of Light. But with my Keyblade of Darkness, he wont stand a chance" Matthew said as he summoned Reaper's Scythe.

"Your not the only one who has a Keyblade of Darkness. I found the other one" Heather said. She showed her Keyblade. It was pitch black. Around the handle were what looked like devil wings. The shaft of the Keyblade was pitch black, but on one side was what looked like the head of an ax. "Executioner's Axe" she said.

"Very good, with those two, The Light Prince has no hope to stop us. It doesn't matter if he already knows the remaining people in the prophecy. They can't do anything to stop me. Now, we wait a year. Then we reveal ourselves, and make the universe tremble" the man on the throne said as he began to laugh evily.


End file.
